The Misfit Genins
by U.Kanaka
Summary: What if Naruto had an older brother? What if the Uchiha family had a faction, snubbed by the rest of the family? This is the story of Uzumaki Kanaka and Uchiha Codimaru. Friends since they were young, outcasts their entire lives. OC Please Review
1. Chapter 1

INSANE PRODUCTIOONS & MISFIT INCORPORATED PRESENTS; 

NARUTO! THE MISFIT GENINS!

CHAPTER 1,  
"HIDDEN IN THE SHADOWS OF THE MOON, ENTER UZUMAKI KANAKA?"

(Timeline: 3 years after Jiraya takes Naruto away for special training)

(WINTER. MORNING. ¼ OF A MILE FROM THE VILLAGE OF KONOHA)

THE SUN WAS SLOWLY RISING ABOVE THE FOREST.  
It's rays were shining off the morning dew of the fresh snow on the ground and the trees. Most of the forest animals were already in hibernation for the winter. The rest of the animals slowly awoke & began their daily activities.  
From outta the woods, he appeared.  
He wore black, from head to toe.  
Long sleeve mesh shirt, long pants that looked baggy around the legs. Black ninja shoes. And a long black trench coat with a hood. On his head, he wore a skull cap that covered his head. He wore a forehead protector, with the crest of a Crescent Moon on it, and he wore it slanted, so that it came down over his right eye. So, only his left eye was visible. He reached up, and pulled down his face mask.  
Uzumaki Kanaka rubbed his face a bit, then leaped up into a tree to get a better view. He looked around, until he finally spotted what he was looking for.  
The Village of the Hidden Leaf.  
KONOHAGAKURE.  
"I found it. I found it at last. KONOHA"  
He dug into his pocket & pulled out a picture.  
It was a picture of a happily married couple, both ninja. And in the wife's arms, was a healthy baby boy with black hair.  
Healthy…..if you consider that the child had fox ears, 3 dark lines on both cheeks, and a fox tail. Kanaka rubbed his thumb over the woman's face in the picture. "Mom. I finally made it. I finally found father's village. Now I can tell him what happened to the village," a tear falls from his eye onto the picture, "and to you"  
A small ping of anger and rage swells up in him.  
"I'll find him mother. I'll find that bastard that……! And I will make him PAY"  
Kanaka takes a calming breath to relax, puts the picture back into his pocket, and looks back towards the village. 'Hmm, looks to be about a quarter mile away. Oh well, what's a little more walking'  
The thought made him think of his friends.  
'I hope everybody's alright. Okay then, time to do this'  
Hopping off the limb, Kanaka begins heading towards Konoha.

"So," the 1st guard at the front gate said to the 2nd, "how'd it go last night, with Anko-sempai"  
The 2nd guard grumbled in pain, rubbing his forehead and temples. As it was obvious to the 1st guard, that his friend was suffering from a very nasty hangover.  
"Why…in the name of Konoha…..did you set me up on a date with Anko-sempai? My god! She drunk enough sake to make Jiraya & Asuma-sensei sick for a month"  
"Now wait a minute. You told me that you could drink with the best of them"  
"I can. But, the way she drinks, is INHUMAN! She is bottomless when it comes to drinking. She drank 5 bottles of sake in 4 minutes." "Well, that's not so bad." "I meant the LARGE BOTTLES!" "Oh. My bad." "And, to top it off, I pull morning duty here at the front gate, I didn't have time to rest up"  
"Well. How about this. How about after our shift's over, I treat you to some stir fry beef & vegetables, and pork ramen with egg"  
"Are you trying to make me throw up on you today"  
The 1st guard laughed as he patted his friend on his back.  
But suddenly, he tensed up when he heard a noise come from the forest.  
"Did you hear that? Get ready"  
He stood in front of the 2nd guard as the figure in black approached.

There are things in this world, that seem to be more enjoyable, than a mid-morning nap on a tree limb, in a tall snow covered tree in the Village of Konoha.  
To Narahara Ayumi, there is nothing more in this world more better than that.  
She sat on the tree limb, overlooking the village. It was one of the tallest trees in all of Konoha. It was her favorite tree. And, it had been her favorite tree, since she came to live to live in Konoha over a year and a half ago. When the Hokage took her in, after finding her like a lost stray cat in the forest. In a way, the Hokage was like a parent to Ayumi.  
Ayumi stretched her body as she lazily yawned. The sun was still rising over the village. The suns rays, coming over the stone faces of the 4 Hokages past, made the village more beautiful. She took a deep breath and exhaled happily.  
"AHH. What a beautiful morning. Looks like today's gonna be perfect. Don't you agree, Houka?" She looked down at the small white cat by her side.  
Houka had been Ayumi's pet & companion since Ayumi could walk. They were inseparable, and Houka had never left Ayumi's side. They were a perfect pair when it came to tracking, or fighting.  
Houka stretched, purred, let out a cute "meow", & rubbed her head on Ayumi's thigh.  
Ayumi carefully picked Houka up and rubbed noses with her.  
"And good morning to you, Houka. Sorry I left without you this morning, but I wanted to do a little light training by myself." She cuddled Houka and scratched her head. "Let's see now, I know Hokage-sama is still asleep, and Sakura-neesan isn't up yet. So, that means, we have the morning to ourselves. And since there is nothing to do right now, how about a nice relaxing nap Houka? Until we join up with everybody else"  
The little white cat meowed a "yes" in excitement, as it climbed onto & up Ayumi's arm until it was on Ayumi's shoulder. Ayumi then carefully laid down onto the limb herself, curling herself up like a cat also. She let out a yawn, and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
Feeling its master go to sleep, Houka followed suit, yawning and slowly drifting off to sleep. Snuggling on Ayumi's shoulder, just under her golden orange hair.

The alarm clock had been buzzing for about 15 minutes.  
Finally, a hand reached out from under the covers, and calmly smashed the clock.  
"Enough already! I'm awake"  
Haruno Sakura sat up, threw the covers off of her, and yawned.  
She looked at the now bent alarm clock.  
'Why do I even set my alarm clock to go off so early anyway'  
She thought about it….then remembered.  
'Oh yeah, back then. That when we all use to get up early, back then…'  
For a moment, she thought about the past.  
It had been nearly 3 years, since it happened.  
Since…..THAT DAY.  
The day she wishes she could forget, but can't.  
She took a deep breath and sighed.  
"No use thinking about it. The past is the past now. Nothing can change that. Better get up and get ready. Hokage-sama will get mad if I'm late for training." Sakura slid outta bed, went into her bathroom & started to shower.  
The hot water felt good against her body as she showered and did her hair. After a few minutes, she stepped out and dried her hair. As she dried off, she couldn't help but look at herself in the bathroom mirror. Sakura had blossomed into a beautiful 16 year old female in the past 3 years. She had gone from being ga-ga over certain guys, to turning the heads of some of the male genins in the village. She smiled when she thought how a certain blonde haired genin would react, once he returned home from training.  
She grinned as she thought about him.  
"Baka"  
Finishing up, Sakura got dressed and headed out.  
Coming out of her house, the 1st person she saw was Yamanaka Ino.  
"Yo girl. Feel like walking with a friend this morning"  
"Hey Ino." The 2 friends/rivals started down the street. "No missions today"  
"Nah. Asuma-sensei is on a mission with Iruka-sensei. Which means that Shikamaru is teaching at the academy. And as for Chouji…..he's somewhere stuffing his face. So, I'm going to work at my parents' flower shop today"  
"Well, would you rather train with the Hokage today"  
"HELL NO." the 2 friends laughed as they walked down the street.  
Turning a corner, their eyes fell upon it.  
The abandoned compound. The Uchiha Compound.  
HIS OLD COMPOUND.  
For a moment, they stopped. Looking at the Uchiha Clan symbol, that was above the closed off gate. The same symbol that HE USED TO WEAR.  
Ino looked at Sakura & sighed.  
Although she never mentioned it, Ino did hear what did happen, between him and Sakura that night. But, she never brought it up. And although Sakura said that she had gotten over it, Ino knew better than anyone about how Sakura felt about him.  
HOW SHE TRULY FELT ABOUT HIM.  
She wanted to say something to Sakura. But, what do you say to someone that has already been said? So, Ino decided to change the mood.  
"YO GIRL! Quit daydreaming! I've gotta get to my parents' shop. Let's go"  
Grabbing Sakura's arm, Ino dashed off. Pulling Sakura along.  
--

"Good morning," the 1st guard said, "welcome to Konohagakure. Please state your business in this village"  
For a minute, Kanaka sized up the situation.  
Here he was, standing outside the gates of his father's village. He was so close, yet so far. Now, the only thing standing in his way, were 2 guards. And from the look of it, the 2nd guard wasn't looking too good. But for now, diplomacy was required.  
"I need to speak to the Hokage of this village. It is of a serious matter"  
The 1st guard looked the stranger up & down, noticing the forehead protector with the crescent moon on it.  
"A crescent moon? I've never heard of a village with a crescent moon symbol. What's the name of your village? And do you have a appointment with the Hokage"  
"My village no longer exists. Look, I really need to speak to the Hokage. I need to tell him what happened back home, and…to her"  
"HIM!" The 2nd guard said a bit shocked. The Hokage of this village is not a HIM! Everyone knows that. You are misinformed"  
"I starting to believe that you have no business in this village." the 1st guard said. "I'm sorry, but I must insist that you leave…..now"  
Kanaka was upset and confused.  
Could he be at the wrong village, he thought. No. this was the right village. This was the village his father left for. The village that his mother had told Kanaka to seek out and find his father. This village, where he would become HOKAGE.  
HOWEVER…..the guards had just told him that the Hokage was NOT A HIM?  
Could they be wrong? Probably not. Then, was this a ploy to mislead him?  
Either way, Kanaka had to find out for himself.  
He turned around to walk away, but stopped.  
"Look, nothing personal, but I must see the Hokage. So, I'm sorry"  
"SORRY? FOR WHAT"  
"For…..THIS"  
Kanaka spun around, and threw a pepper smoke bomb to the ground.  
It went off, sending a huge cloud of pepper smoke up. The 2 guards coughed and wheezed, as Kanaka leaped over the wall and landed on the opposite side in the village.  
He pulled his face mask down, to get some fresh air.  
"DAMNIT BAKA! You didn't tell me that those bombs were THAT STRONG! Wait till I get my hands on you…..4 EYES"  
Reaching behind his head, he pulls up his hood over his head to better hide his face, as he began to walk through the streets of Konoha.  
"Are you okay?" The 1st guard asked the 2nd.  
"Yeah, just peachy." he looks back at the gate. "Well, that's just great! He got past us! Now what'll we do"  
"I'll take care of that. I'll gather a few other Anbu to chase this guy. See if you can get someone to inform the Hokage. They need to know. That guy could be trouble. I'll catch up to you later"  
The 1st guard dashed off.  
The 2nd guard grumbled in pain as he rubbed his forehead.  
"UGGH! I knew I should've called in this morning"  
--

Kanaka aimlessly walked the streets of Konoha for several minutes.  
He was amazed by the sights, sounds, smells and colors of the village. It wasn't anything like back home in his village. Even though it was Winter time, & snow did cover the streets, people were carrying on with their daily lives. As he turned a corner, he passed a mother walking with her little son. Watching them, reminded Kanaka about his own mother.  
He remembered how his mother would take him on long walks through the village and adjoining just outside the village gates.  
It made a tear fall from his blue eye.  
It had been a while since he thought of happier times, with his mother. As they passed, the young child looked up at Kanaka, smiled and waved.  
Kanaka smiled as he waved & walked on. But, as he turned a corner, he ran headlong into a group of Anbu, being led by the 1st guard from the gate.  
"Uh-oh"

Houka opened her eyes as her ears perked up.  
She yawned, rubbed her face with her paw, & sniffed the morning air.  
There was no mistaking it, there was a scent in the air. An unknown scent.  
The scent of a stranger in the village…..HER VILLAGE!  
Houka hopped off Ayumi's shoulder, and began rubbing her head in Ayumi's face. Trying to stir her awake.  
"Houka? Houka, stop it! C'mon, let me sleep. Tsunade-san isn't looking for us. C'mon! 5 more minutes Houka. Cut it out"  
Houka continued rubbing her head in Ayumi's face. While also batting her paw in her face also. Ayumi finally opened her eyes, sat up, holding Houka in her hands, staring at her closely. "Alright Houka, I'm awake! So this had better be important to wak…"  
Ayumi caught the scent in the air. Like Houka, Ayumi could smell the distinctive scent of the unknown stranger. She began sniffing the air, while looking towards the village. She had the scent of the stranger, but at the same time, she sensed an unknown presence. So she continued to sniff, until she locked onto the scent.  
"Whoever it is, they're near the west part of the village. Near the Ramen Shop. Hmmm, my curiosity's peaked. You wanna go play, Houka?  
Houka meowed in excitement, a definite "yes". Ayumi put the small white cat onto her left shoulder, got into a crouched position like cat, and leaped off the tree limb, onto a rooftop. And then began leaping from rooftop to rooftop, moving like a cat.

Before reaching the flower shop, Ino & Sakura had stopped along the way for a cup of tea, and were almost at the shop, when the 2nd gate guard ran up to them.  
Out of breath and still hung over, and out of breath.  
"SAKURA-SAN! Thank god I found you"  
"ME? You're looking for me? What's wrong"  
"There's trouble! An unknown figure, has snuck in the village. They kept saying that they needed to see the Hokage. But the strange thing was, that they kept saying the Hokage was a HIM!" "HIM!" Ino said. "That's crazy! I mean, she can be a little tough sometimes. How did this intruder get into the village?" "They used a pepper smoke bomb to get past us and leap over the gate"  
Sakura, being a genius genin, took all the information in.  
There was a situation going on, with unknown variables.  
This intruder could be anywhere in the village. Worse still, they were looking for the Hokage(well…..no one really knows if that's a good thing, or a bad thing.  
"Describe the intruder to me"  
"He's wearing all black clothes, with a hooded trench coat. he has a hiate(forehead protector), with a crescent moon on it and a face mask. He's wearing them like Kakashi-sempai. He has long black hair, and he's wearing a skull cap"  
"Sakura took all the info in, then looked at Ino, who just nodded.  
"You go and tell Hokage-sama. I'll try and round up Neji, Shino, and anybody else to help search. And, don't do anything foolish." She poked Sakura in her forehead. "Baka, I'm not letting you get one up on me." Smiling, Sakura headed off, as Ino headed off with the guard.  
"HEY YOU! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Kanaka looked to see that he was now surrounded by at least a dozen or so Anbu ninjas, being led by the 1st gate guard.  
"Uh-oh." he said, swallowing the dry lump in his throat.  
Quickly, he surveyed the surrounding area.  
There were too many regular people walking around, some with children. So…fighting was definitely out of the question. Matter of fact, fighting wasn't a option to begin with. So, it was back to plan A……RUN!  
"Sorry guys, but like I told yer friend, I must speak to the Hokage. LATER"  
He leapt up onto a rooftop and took off.  
"Try to get ahead of him!" the guard told the Anbu, and 6 of them immediately gave chase. "The rest of us will try to cut him off! Inform everybody that take this guy alive! I want this guy with minimal damage, unharmed if possible. Move out"  
Nodding, the Anbu began their pursuit.

Jumping off the rooftop, Kanaka landed in a alleyway to catch his breath.  
'DAMN! These guys are too tough to shake.' he looked around for a moment, then leaned up against a wall. 'Well, this is just great! This village is freaking huge, & I have no idea which way to go. And with these Anbu goons on my ass, I can't walk around in the open. Could this day get any worse?'

"HI"  
Kanaka jumped up in shock, as the orange haired female somewhat appeared in front of him.  
'WHAT THE HELL! HOW DID SHE GET SO CLOSE TO ME! I didn't even sense her presence.' He looked at the girl with curiosity.  
Her outfit was simple, yet effective.  
Simple white shirt, with a tan colored skirt, with girls' running shorts underneath. A Konoha forehead protector hanging loosely from around her neck(not: she wears hers just like Hyuga Hinata). Weapons pouch strapped to her right thigh, and one on her waist.  
The only odd thing(besides the fact her couldn't sense her), was the cute little white cat on the girl's left shoulder. That looked like it was looking at Kanaka, in a fighting way.  
Ayumi noticed the way the stranger was looking at her, sizing her up by the way he was looking at her and Houka. So, she decided to make the 1st move.  
"Ya know, the alleyways of Konoha aren't usually considered tourists sights." she smiled ever so cutely. "Are you lost or something"  
"Something like that." he replied. "I came to this village, looking for someone, my father. So far, I'm having a bit of bad luck"  
"Bad luck? It can't be that bad"  
"HALT RIGHT THERE"  
Kanaka turned around to see the pursuing Anbu at the end of the alleyway.  
"Oh yes it can"  
"Ayumi!" a female Anbu called out. "Move away from him! He's the intruder we're looking for. He's to be arrested. YOU! STAY WHERE YOU ARE! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" "I don't think so." Kanaka threw 2 more pepper smoke bombs at the Anbu, as they went off, he leaped over them and ran into the street. "Nice meeting you," he called back to Ayumi, "but I gotta run! I gotta find my father. Later!" He ran off.  
"Ayumi," the female Anbu said as the smoke cleared, "are you okay"  
"I'm fine. But, what's this all about? Who was that guy?" "Dunno. But he said that he was looking for the Hokage. And don't know why"  
"HOKAGE-KASAN!" there was concern and fear in her voice. "Oh no"  
"Don't worry Ayumi, we won't let anything happen to the Hokage. But, just in case, go to the Hokage's & inform her on what's going on. Okay"  
"HAI!" Ayumi smiled as she headed off.  
-/-/-/-/-/-

The chase continued on…….

"Domo arigato"  
Akimichi Chouji smiled as he looked at the huge plate of barbecue beef.  
'I gotta keep my strength up. I am still a growing genin, after all'  
He inhaled deeply, savoring the hearty seasoning & flavor of the still sizzling beef.  
'Ahh. Nothing like sizzling barbecued beef, after a good morning training session'  
He was about to grab the first piece with his chopsticks, when he heard a rumbling noise. And, it wasn't his stomach.  
"Nani?"

Running from the Anbu, Kanaka came crashing through the restaurant. Knocking over chairs, tables, a couple of customers, and particularly, the table of a swirly cheeked, heavy set genin. That had a full plate of sizzling BBQ beef.  
"Ooops! My bad guy! I'm really about that." he yelled as he ran out.  
Chouji looked at the mess on the floor, that used to be his meal. With tears running down his face.  
"Unforgivable….."  
He looked up to see a group of Anbu run past, chasing the stranger. He rose to his feet, his anger and chakra boiling over.  
"THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE"  
With fire in his eyes, Chouji joined the chase after the stranger.  
-----

"How bothersome"  
With Iruka-sensei, and Asuma-sensei both away on a mission, Naru Shikamaru was "given the honor"(as the Hokage puts it), of teaching at the Academy.  
"What a bother." was his response.  
However, he was a Chuunin(even more bothersome, as he puts it), so he had too.  
Today's class wasn't too bad, he thought. Just basic genjutsus and chakra control. And afterwards, he brought the younglings outside, so they could practice their kunai and shuriken throwing.  
In other words, Shikamaru, could get the chance to slack off.  
He lay on a tree limb, in a tree next to the training grounds, so he could watch the younglings practice(and not be bothered). He looked up at the leaves as the wind blew a bit, let out a breath and sighed.  
"Hmpf, how bothersome. Iruka-sensei & Asuma-sensei sure have been gone for a while. I hope they hurry up and get back. T haven't been to my spot in days. And I wanna be free when then Temari-san arrives"  
He grumbled as his thoughts went to the Kunoichi of the Sand Village.  
It was no secret that the 2 of them were a couple.  
(note: the Hokage officially supports this relationship, it makes for good diplomatic relations, she says)  
They had been a "loving couple" for almost 3 years, and going. And they did truly did love each other. Something that, of course, Shikamaru will NEVER ADMIT TO.  
"Troublesome woman." he smirked as he thought about the last time she visited him. They would spend the days playing Shouji, Go and Chess.  
Neither of them could the other, to which they didn't mind too much. They also would their nights "together.  
He chuckled. "Such a bother"  
He glanced over at the students as he heard a commotion coming his way. He noticed a unknown stranger, dressed in all black, being chased by Anbu. He watched as the figure, a shin obi by his guessing, leap from rooftop to rooftop, evading capture, as they passed by the Academy. He sat up as he saw Chouji running a step behind the Anbu, screaming for blood or something.  
"Another quiet day in Konoha. How troublesome"  
He looked back at the students, it was time to go back into class. Shrugging to himself, Shikamaru leapt outta the tree & walked backed to the students.  
"Such a nusiance"  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

By now, Ino had gathered fellow genins Shino, Kiba, Neji, and Tenten, and were searching the village for the intruder. They hadn't been searching too long when Tenten spotted him.  
"I see him. He's near the bath houses"  
Moving at full speed, Tenten went into her weapon pouches and pulled out two handfuls of kunais and shurikens. "Got you now"  
She began hurling her weapons at the intruder.

The steam and the heat coming from the bath houses & hot springs felt good to Kanaka as he found himself lost…..AGAIN.  
"Lost again! DAMNIT! Though, it does feel nice around here. After I find dad, I'll have to….."  
By the time his senses flared up, he had already dodged the hail of kunai & shuriken that had landed where he was once standing. "WHAT THE HELL!" he looked back to see a female genin, with her hair in 2 buns, sleeveless Kung Fu shirt with long pants & holding a bo staff land a few feet behind him.  
"I missed?" Tenten said looking at her handiwork in shock. "I MISSED! I never miss! Especially with that attack." she then looked at Kanaka. "Now then, you're completely surrounded. And you've got nowhere to run. So, just give up peacefully, & you won't get hurt. Okay"  
Kanaka looked around and noticed that he was in fact surrounded by the other genins. "Okay, this might be a problem." he slowly reached for his weapons pouch.  
"I wouldn't do that." Shino said. "You're not fast enough to get your weapons out and attack. Now, you are going to tell us who you are, & why you are in our village"  
Hyuga Neji stood a couple of feet behind the stranger, carefully watching him.  
'Hmm, something about this guy is different.' he glanced over at Kiba & Akamaru. 'Something's bothering Akamaru. He looks shakened'  
Looking back at Kanaka, Neji feels an odd feeling. 'Who is this guy'  
He closes his eyes, then snaps them back open. 'BYAKUGAN'  
Carefully, he looks Kanaka up and down.  
'WHAT THE HELL! His chakra is just like…..'  
"LOOK!" Kanaka said. "I don't got time to do this! I just need to see the Hokage. It's very important"  
"Not happening pal!" Ino said. "Now surrender, & you won't get hurt"  
"Like you said, NOT HAPPENING!" he threw 2 more bombs on to the ground. As they went off, he dashed off in the confusion.  
'DAMNIT! I GOT SOME OF THE PEPPER IN MY EYE! I CAN'T SEE'  
He ran into a building.  
-/-

"HEY YOU GUYS! GET IN HERE ALREADY"  
It is widely known throughout Konoha, that making Mitarashi Anko wait to enjoy herself was a REALLY BAD IDEA! So, after a pleasant night of drinking, Anko decided to enjoy the day off, the right way. By going to the best hot springs bath house in all of Konoha, with her 2 best friends. Shizune, and Yuhi Kurenai.  
"Will you two OLD HAGS HURRY UP ALREADY! It'll be Spring by the time you two get in here!" she reached over and picked up her tea cup. "Hurry up already! The tea's getting cold"  
The door to the bath opened, and Shizune and Kurenai walked in, dressed in their bath towels. "And whose idea was this again, Anko"  
"C'mon! you 2 need this more than I do, Kurenai. Hokage-sama has been working you 2 like dogs lately"  
"The same can be said for you too, Anko." Shizune said as she & Kurenai removed their towels and slipped into the hot spring. "Hokage-sama has had you on mission after mission for the past 3 months. You must be exhausted"  
"Which is why I invited you 2 here with me this morning." Anko grabbed two more cups and handed them to Shizune and Kurenai. "The 3 of us are going to enjoy this day off"  
She raised her cup up. "KAMPAI"  
"KAMP…"  
Before they could finish their cheers, the 3 kunoichis heard a small 'boom.  
"What was that?" Shizune asked.  
"I dunno," Kurenai said, "but it sounded very close"  
By now, Anko was standing up and stepping out of the hot spring, wrapping her towel around her. "It sounded like it came from right outside. We should go and chec….."  
And that's when he came crashing in……

Some of the pepper smoke from the bomb had gotten in Kanaka's eye, as he tried to escape. Running from the genins, he ran into a nearby doorway, believing that he had found himself a hiding place/safe haven.  
Oh, how wrong he was about to be.  
Blindly running, he slipped on a puddle of water, stumbled and crashed through a door. Falling face first into a warm puddle of water.  
"What a way to start a day"  
He slowly got to his knees, feeling around for something to wipe his face with. His hand felt a towel in front of him. 'Cool, a towel. I must've run into an empty bath house. Explains all the water'  
He grabbed the towel, wiped his face, opened his eye…..and went PALE!

The last time Anko was so so embarrassed, that she did a full body red flush from head to toe, involved a bottle of sake, Hayate Kakashi, and a camera.  
By accident(sheah…right), Kanaka had grabbed Anko's towel off her body. And now, he was looking at the A-CLASS JOUNIN'S completely naked(and VERY SEXY) body(note: all of Anko's bodily curves would make even Maito Gai have a nosebleed.  
The blood completey drained from Kanaka's body, as he saw a vein protrude from her forehead. She clinched her hands into fists, knuckles cracking loudly in the air.  
"Umm…mmm…woo…heh heh…uh…umm……nice…..tan lines"  
The look upon her face could only be described in one way…  
DEATH!  
"Oh…..this is not good"  
-/-

The smoke finally cleared away.  
"DAMNIT!" Ino said. "He's gone! He couldn't have gotten far. Neji, can you use your Byakugan to find him?" "I can't. I still got some of that pepper smoke in my eyes. It's messing with my eyes"  
Kiba was already on the ground with Akamaru, trying to pick up the scent.  
"Hey Ino, this is strange." What is it?" "I know this can't be right. But, whoever this guy is, his scent's exactly identical to…NARUTO'S"  
Needless to say, this surprised everyone.  
"NARUTO? Are you sure about that Kiba"  
"He's sure, Ino." Neji said, finally, clearing his eyes. "I used my Byakugan on him before he escaped. His chakra is almost identical to Uzumaki. There's no mistaking it. He has that dual chakra, identical in almost in every way"  
"But that's just not possible. Naruto's the only onewe know that has the Ky….."  
"OH SHIIIIT"  
"I'LL KILL YOU"  
And that…quickly ended the thought of Yamanaka Ino.

Kanaka came crashing through the door(literally), and right back into the waiting arms of the genins, now being joined the pursuing Anbu"  
"Uh-oh"  
"Don't move." Neji said. "We've got a few questions for you"  
"Now's not really a good time for…"  
3 seconds later, the doorway, along with the adjoining wall, came crashing down.  
And standing admist the debris, was Mitarashi Anko. Wearing only a towel, alook of death upon her face. And in both hands, fuuma shurikens.  
"MAKE PEACE WITH GOD! YOU'RE ABOUT TO MEET HIM"  
"…..that." Kanaka said. "See what I mean? GOTTA GO"  
Kanaka leapt over the mob, on the street.  
"Like hell you're getting away!" Anko yelled as she flung the shuriken at him. It sailed over the others, slicing a light pole in half, but never hitting him. "DAMN"  
"Oh no," Shizune said as her and Kurenai came out of the bath house, now clothed, "it looks like he's heading towards Tsunade-sama's house"  
"Not good." The 1st gate guard said. "That guy said that he was looking for the Hokage"  
"We're wasting time standing here." Shino said. "We'll follow this guy on foot. The rest of you should try to get ahead of this guy"  
The Anbu headed out, as the genins began to follow.  
Ino gave a quick prayer, hoping Sakura had got there 1st.  
---

Her alarm clock had been ringing for about an hour.  
From under the covers, a hand reached out and cut it off.  
Tsunade, the 5th Hokage of Konohagakure, sat up in bed, yawned, stretched & scratched her head. The morning sun was shining and the cold winter air was blowing through her bedroom window. 'Ah. A peaceful morning…..hmm, too peaceful.' Getting out of bed and walking outta her room, she walks across the hall to the room of Narahara Ayumi.  
"Ayumi?" she says as she knocks on the door, soft but firmly. "Ayumi, it's time to get up." no answer. "Ayumi? Are you in here?" still no answer. She opened the door & walked in.  
Ayumi's room was like any other female teen's room, completely cluttered.  
Clothes, under garments, shoes, and several ninja scrolls were on the floor. The bed wasn't made up, and several weapons pouches lay everywhere. Tsunade shakes her head as she inspects the bed.  
"Well, at least she slept the whole night through. Oh well, I'll talk to her about her room with her later. Hmmm, time for a shower, then some breakfast"  
She walks back into her room, to the bathroom, and starts the shower. She stripped & stepped into the shower. Tsunade took her time in her shower, this was her time to herself. After all, once she was dressed, it was business as usual for the 5th Hokage.  
She would train Haruno Sakura for an hour. Then she would make sure that Ayumi wasn't in any kind of mischief, and had something to do.. And finally it was off to her office. She finished up, stepped out, dried off, did her hair, got dressed, and headed downstairs to make herself breakfast.  
The 1st thing she noticed when she walked into the kitchen, was that Sakura wasn't sitting at the countertop, like always.  
'Sakura's late this morning? That's not like her'  
Placing her tea kettle in the sink & running water into it, Tsunade was looking out her kitchen window, when she saw a cloud of black smoke rise up from several blocks away.  
"What the hell was that"  
"TSUNADE-SAMA"  
And that's when Sakura showed up.

Sakura burst into the kitchen, out of breath and exhausted.  
"And…good morning to you, Miss Sakura. Now then, what's going on"  
Before she could answer, a 2nd scream echoed through the house.  
"TSUNADE-OKAASAN"  
Ayumi came running into the kitchen, rambling off about a mile a second. While at the same time, Sakura tried explaining what was going on to Tsunade. But instead, they were canceling each other out. Sounding like a flock of noisy chirping birds.  
To which, Tsunade could only take….for about 3 seconds.  
"ENOUGH!" she said, slamming her hand down onto the countertop, causing the entire house to shake. "Now, calmly tell me what's going on"  
Sakura started 1st, telling her what the 1st gate guard had told her. Ayumi continued, telling Tsunade about meeting the intruder. And, to which, Tsunade concluded, was the reason for the small boom she heard, followed by the rising cloud of smoke she saw earlier.  
"He said that he was looking for someone." Ayumi said. "His father, I think"  
"the gate guard said that he was looking for the Hokage." Sakura said. "But, he said that this guy kept calling you a HIM"  
"Tsunade-ka san isn't a him, she's a HER. Although, she can seem un-lady like some…"  
"ANYWAY!" Tsunade said, ending the idle chat. "The fact of the matter is that there is an intruder in MY VILLAGE! And we don't know his motives, nor his objectives & goals. So, if you 2 are done chatting, might I suggest that we go search for said intruder, and find out why they're here & what do they want in Konoha"  
"HAI!" the 2 female genins said as they followed Tsunade out of the house, & towards where the explosion had came from.  
"hurry up you 2! We need to hurry up & see if we ca….."  
When she turned the cormer, the collision itself was…..odd.  
-/-

Kanaka had been blindly running through the streets for the past several minutes, completely lost. "DAMNIT! WHERE THE HELL AM I"  
He looked back to see his pursuers were still following him.  
"DAMN! Do these guys ever give up"  
He turned down several blind corners, trying to escape. After the 3rd corner, he looked back to see if he was still being followed, taking his eye off which way he was going and…WHAM!  
The impact itself was horrendous upon itself.  
Kanaka had run into someone. Someone…..with a healthy…CHEST?  
He found himself, with his head in the cleavage of a female.  
A VERY HEALTHY FEMALE.  
'They're so soft.' he thought as he looked up…  
Sakura & Ayumi were a couple of feet behind Tsunade, when the crash occurred. For a moment, they were in shock from the crash happening.  
"That…looked like it hurt." Sakura said.  
"HEY!" Ayumi said looking at the figure sprawled out on top of Tsunade. "That's the guy! He's the intruder we're looking for"  
"Well, this'll make looking for him easier."

Anko(now fully dressed), showed up on the site with Kurenai & Shizune in tow. A few seconds after the crash happened.  
"Oh my god"  
"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said. She went to help her, but Kurenai stopped her.  
"No Shizune. We'd better let Tsunade handle this"  
"DAMN!" Anko growled. "She gets to have all the fun."

Ino, the rest of the Genins, and the Anbu squad finally arrived on the scene, & froze in their tracks at the site before them.  
"We should help the Hokage." one Anbu said.  
"She doesn't need it." Shino said, looking directly at Tsunade. "Besides, do you really want to get involved right now in this"  
"Umm," the Anbu looked at Tsunade, who was fuming by now, "…no"  
"Smart man. Very smart man"  
When the collision first happened, it knocked the wind outta Tsunade for a moment. As she crashed into the intruder, and hit the ground on her back. When she came to her senses, she looked down…  
The intruder was sprawled out on top of her. With his face politely buried in her cleavage. And his right hand(accidentally) on her left breast. If looks could kill, his funeral would be in 5 minutes.  
Tsunade's anger shot up faster than any known fireworks created, and her rage knew no bounds. She sat up & dislodged him from her chest. Her teeth clenched in a fierce growl, and a vein was protruding from her forehead.  
"WHY…..YOU!"

One moment, Kanaka was face down, face buried inbetween a pair of large, soft breasts. The next…..he was staring at the owner of said breasts. And she was NOT HAPPY.  
"Ooohhh…..boy"  
Tsunade stood up, grabbing him by the front of his shirt, jacking him up.  
"WHY…..YOU"  
"Wait a minute," Kanaka pleaded, "I can explain, really I can"  
Tsunade's left arm went up, her hand open, and then it clinched into a tight fist. Knuckles cracking and joints popping. Kanaka looked at the instrument of his impending death, and then at Death herself.  
"Would it help to say…..I'm sorry"  
She cocked her arm back.  
"Guess not"  
With all her strength, Tsunade swung at Kanaka.  
"HENTAI NO BAKA"  
………and Uzuzmaki Kanaka's went black.

NEXT CHAPTER:  
"A tail of 2 Uzumakis. YOUR FATHER IS WHO?"/quote


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO: "The Misfit Genins"  
Chapter 02.  
"A tail of 2 Uzuzmaki's, your father's WHO?"

DARKNESS SWIRLED THROUGHOUT KANAKA'S MIND, as a maniacal laughter echoed in his mind.  
'SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD!' he thought. But the laughter continued on, until it slowly faded out. (WEAK CHILD.  
Kanaka slowly awoke in a daze. It took a minute for his eyes to come into focus, and adjust to the darkness. While still suffering from double vision, from the blow delivered to him, by Tsunade.  
"Goddamn! That blonde bitch was strong! If it weren't for those huge……JUTSUS of hers, I'd swear she was a guy"  
He closes his eyes, and takes deep breaths, to make the double vision past. Once past it, he looks around in the darkness. "Now that's past, I can get the fuck outta here"  
But, when he tries to stand up, realized that something was admist.  
"What the hell"  
He then realizes that he has been tied to a chair.  
"You have got to be kidding me! Tied to a fucking chair! What type of bullshit is this!" As he looks around the room, he quickly realizes the trouble he's in store for.  
"An interrogation room? You can't be serious!" "Oh yes we are"  
The room light come on, as the room door opens up. And a man, wearing a trench coat & skull cap walks in. he walks up and stand in front of Kanaka.  
"How ya doing kid? The name's Ibuki. Morino Ibuki. I'm Konoha's chief interrogation specialist. You'll be dealing with me for the next few hours or so"  
"Is that so, scar face?" Kanaka jokes, noting the man's heavily scarred face. Ibuki simply laughs as he leans in closer to Kanaka. A split second later, Ibuki unleashes a hard back hand slap across Kanaka's face.  
"My my," Kanaka says, "aren't we touchy"  
Ibuki removes his cap, revealing his heavily scarred head.  
"You see all these scars, kid? I got them all, protecting someone I loved, from rival nin. I love this village, and its inhabitants. So much so, that I'd give my life for it, or yours. So…..I suggest, that you answer all the questions I ask, or the only way you're leaving here, is via funeral"  
He grabs Kanaka by the throat.  
"Namely……..YOURS"  
Kanaka simply rolls his eyes.  
"Look tough guy, all I wanna do is meet with the Hokage. That's it"  
The statement made Ibuki chuckle.  
"You think that we'd let her, without so much as a proclamation from your village? What do take us for here in Konoha, BAKAS"  
"Well…..I did get by your guards this morning, as if they were kids. And also, I used a child's prank to get by them! And, you know what? I'm getting tired of all theses fucking games you guys are trying to pull. Why do you keep calling the Hokage a HER? It is HIM, when referring to males!" "Shows what you know." Ibuki says. "The Hokage's the lady you knocked over and felt up. Who then politely knocked you into the middle of next week. Now, who the hell were you expecting"  
"Fine then." Kanaka said, now pissed. "I guess I've got the wrong title. The MAN I'm looking for, goes by the title of THE YELLOW FLASH! Now, can I see him"  
Ibuki's eyes widen, and his jaw drops a bit. "YYY-Yellow Flash? No. that can't be! That just can't be!" "Can't be WHAT, SCARFACE!" Kanaka asks.  
Ibuki takes a step back and rubs his mouth with his hand, trying to regain his composure.  
"Ummm. Sit tight kid. I'll be right back" he dashes outta the room.  
"And just where the hell am I pose to go?" Kanaka asks, as he watches Ibuki quickly leave. "Man, what is with this village? What the hell's the matter with him? He look like he just saw a ghost or something. What a day this has been, so far"  
Tsunade sat behind her desk in her office. Looking at all the Jounin that were gathered in there. "I had Shizune summon you all here for an emergency meeting. I must inform you all that a stranger was apprehended today. Illegally entering Konoha. This intruder wore all black clothes, with a hooded trench coat. A black skull cap, and a mask. That made it hard to identify him. He also wore a forehead protector, slanted over his right eye"  
She cuts her eyes to her right.  
"……as a matter of fact. His appearance, is very much similar to yours……HAYATE KAKASHI"  
"What can I say? I'm a trend setter."

A Class Jounin, and all around bad ass, Hayate Kakashi strolls in. "However, I wouldn't dare wear a skull cap. It would be a bit much"  
Non-chalantly, he walks up to Tsunade's desk.  
"Yo. Sorry I'm late. I was pondering the meaning of life. And I lost track of time"  
"Mmm-hmmm." Tsunade says to herself. "This is what I get for letting you have the latest copy of Jiraya's book. Read your books on your own time, and don't let it interfere with village affairs." Tsunade looks down at the report, but quickly looks back at Kakashi. "Oh. And if you know what's good for you, you won't be late again"  
Her tone of voice was threatening, as she cracked her knuckles. Kakashi laughs nervously, as he scratches his head. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade returns to the report, looking it over carefully.  
She was about to comment on the report when Ibuki bursts into her office.  
"HOKAGE-SAMA!" all of the other jounins quickliy look at Ibuki, who looks like he has seen a ghost.  
"This had better be really important, Ibuki." Tsunade says as she sighs, not looking up from the report.  
"Forgive me Hokage-sama. But…umm…it's just that…..the intruder has requested to speak to the Hokage"  
"I am busy right now Ibuki. I don't have time to ….."  
"He wants to see the 4th HOKAGE"  
Needless to say, that shocked all of the jounins in the room.  
'Was this some kind of sick joke?' All of the jounins thought.  
After all, every village knew about the 4th's passing years ago.  
"Ibuki," Tsunade said, now looking at Ibuki, "didn't you tell him that the 4th was dead"  
"No, Hokage-sama. I came to tell you, because he requested for the 4th, via his nickname…..YELLOW FLASH. And he is very intent upon meeting him. As if he knows him. I thought that you should know at once. So you could figure out why"  
Everyone stood in silence, shock and awe, awaiting her decision.  
"Very well," she finally said rising to her feet, "take me to him. Everyone, please stay here." Grabbing her gambler's jacket, she followed Ibuki.

When Tsunade walked into the interrogation room, she noticed that the intruder was unresponsive. With his head down.  
'Did Ibuki beat him unconscious'  
Just then, Kanaka let out a loud snore, and then he began snoring some more. A snot bubble coming from his left nostril.  
"How can he be sleeping, at a time like this?" she said softly to herself. She walked over & calmly kicked the chair over.  
"WAKE UP"  
Between the shouting, and the crash, Kanaka quickly wakes up and stand. Which he then recalls that he can't, because he's tied to the chair.  
"OUCH! Damnit Scar face! What the hell…."  
He then notices that it is Tsunade who is in the room, not Ibuki.  
"Uhhh…..hi"  
"Scar face, huh? Not very original. Ya know, it's not very nice to make fun of others, especially Konoha's chief interrogator. Anyway, Ibuki has informed me that you request an audience with the Yellow Flash. Tell me. Why should we grant that wish"  
As she waited for his answer, Tsunade studied Kanaka's face.  
His right eye was hidden, behind his forehead protector. But, his left eye, it was such a beautiful shade of blue, that she felt herself being drawn into it.  
'Where? Where have I felt this feeling before'  
It was then, a image of Uzumaki Naruto pops into her head.  
'NARUTO! He's got the same eyes at Naruto. But, why is his right eye cov….'

"THE YELLOW FLASH IS MY FATHER"  
Kanaka says loudly, snapping Tsunade outta her train of thought. Upon hearing that, her eyes widen in disbelief. As she gasped out loud.  
"The…4th's son!" she stammered, trying to regain her composure. "He…He…..He had 2 SONS?" she rubbed her mouth for a moment. "I must excuse myself for a moment. Security will bring you to my office in a few minutes. Excuse me"  
Tsunade leaves the room.  
Seeing the door close & hearing the lock click, Kanaka simply stares up at the ceiling. "1st, I get knocked out for accidentally groping a hottie. Next, I get backhanded by Scar face. Like I'm his bitch or something. Now, some hottie freaks out over my father's nickname. Damn, this village is really weird"  
A minute later, the door unlocks and opens. Two Anbu, 1 male & 1 female walk in.  
"So, how's the family?" Kanaka says sarcastically as he looks up at the two.  
The Anbu just shake their heads, as they sit his chair upright as they untie Kanaka.  
Kanaka looks at their mask. The male wore one of a bird, and the female wore one of a cat. It made Kanaka chuckle.  
"How ironic." "What was that?" the male Anbu asked. "Oh nothing." Kanaka says, turning his attention to the male Anbu. "But, just a warning, bird boy. You might wanna watch yer back around your counterpart. Never know when she'll decide that you're next meal." he begins chuckling.  
The next thing he feels, was a blow to the back of his neck, and he was out cold.  
"You know," the male Anbu started, "you didn't have to do that"  
"He was bugging me." she replied.

A few minutes later…  
Kanaka begins to stir awake, groaning in pain.  
"Oh, my head. What happened?" he realized that he was once again tied up to a chair. "What the…..? OH MAN! NOT AGAIN!" He began to struggle against his bonds.  
"Please stop struggling." Tsunade said. Kanaka looks around at Tsunade and his new surroundings. He notes all the jounins in the room. And while he was out, Tsunade had revealed the announcement about the intruder.  
That he was the 4th Hokage's son.  
"Ya know," Kanaka says, looking at Tsunade, "this village is really screwed up. All of you really need anger management. You knock me out for an accident(Tsunade glares at him). Scar face over there ties me up & tries to make me his bitch. And cat girl Anbu knocks me out for nothing. And apparently, you've got zombies, or human vegetables working for you. Because they haven't stop staring at me, nor have they moved an inch. This is far, the most fuc…."

A large puff of smoke appears above Kanaka's head.  
From the smoke, appears a orange skinned frog, wearing a blue vest.  
"Yo"  
"Gamakichi." Tsuande says calmly. "What brings you here"  
"The boss wanted me to inform you, that he and the brat will be returning in a few days"  
"That's wonderful news." Tsunade says, with a smile upon his face.  
"Well, that's all for now, later"  
Gamakichi salutes, and disappears in a puff of smoke.  
Tsunade turns her attention back to Kanaka, who has a puzzled look on his face.  
"Was there a orange talking frog on my head a minute ago"  
"Wearing a blue vest?" Tsuande says sarcastically. "Yep"  
"Okay, that's it! I gotta get outta here. This village is way too damn weird! Even Yoshiko would find this place strange"  
Focusing his chakra into his right hand, he creates his 'hand blade no jutsu', to cut himself free. A surprised look comes across Tsunade's face. Once the bonds were off, Kanaka stretches a bit, looking at the jounins. Who were preparing themselves, in case he would try to attack. "Oh sit your zombies asses down. I was just going to leave. Now," he turns to Tsuande, "Could you please return my weapons"  
"And where will you go?" Tsuande says. "We'll be closing our main gates soon. And no other village will take you in." "Then I'll sleep in the woods. Not like I haven't done it before." he began strapping his weapons back on.  
"Nonsense!" Tsunade says. "Let us run a blood test on you. And in the meantime, you can spend the night at my place." "But…Tsunade-sama." Shizune says, trying to interject, but Tsunade just waves her off.  
"Are you coming on to me?" Kanaka says, confused by Tsunade's sudden generosity. The statement caused many of the jounins, including Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Shikamaru's father, Ino's father, and Chouji's father to chuckle. Tsunade shot them a death glare, to shut them up.  
"Anyways…." Kanaka continued, "tell my father, to meet me in the woods"  
Kanaka's statement, caused everyone in the room, Tsunade as well, to bite their lip in sadness. 'Does this child not know his father's fate'  
"Actually," Tsunade said, "in regards to your father. I would like to speak to you in private." "Why? What happened to him. And, who the hell are you"  
"I am…I am…..I am the Hokage of this village, the leader if you will. My name is Tsunade." "YOU LIE!" Kanaka yells. "My father is the leader of this village! That's what my mother told me! He was suppose to come here and……"  
"I am the 5th Hokage of this village. Your father was the 4th Hokage. He…He…..He died a little over 15 years ago"  
Tsunade felt her throat go dry and heart skip a beat.  
He didn't know, she thought to herself. He didn't know all this time. And to come all this way, only to find out that his father was…..  
She looked around the room at the others.  
The jounins cringed upon Tsunade telling Kanaka about the 4th, his father. Not knowing the stranger's next response.  
"WHAT!" Kanaka said, his throat also going dry, as he tried to fight back the tears that threatened to begin running down his face. "But…HOW"  
"15 years ago," Tsunade started, shaking her head lightly, "the legendary 9 tailed demon, KYUUBI, attacked this village. He sealed the demon away, using an experimental technique. That cost him his life." she bowed her head. "I'm sorry"  
Kanaka stood there in shock, not saying a word. He walked over to the chair he had been tied to, gripping the back of it. His rage finally overcame him, as he slung the chair across the room into the wall, the chair shattered like glass. Causing everyone in the room to jump.  
"2 years. 2 FUCKING YEARS! 2 years of traveling……FOR NOTHING"  
He placed his hands on his waist. As he stood there crying, looking down at the floor.  
Tsunade sighed, watching the young teen's anger consume him and explode.  
"Will all of you excuse us, please?" she looked towards the jounins.  
The jounins took their leave from the room. Tsunade rose from her chair, walked over to Kanaka & placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"I am truly sorry for you Kanaka, I truly am. Listen, you look like you really need to rest. My house used to be an inn, before I moved into it. It has plenty of rooms. I can give you a room of your own. You are welcome to stay in Konoha as long as you want. Come tomorrow, we will introduce to the village. Okay by you"  
"Yeah." Kanaka says softly.

Tsuande leads Kanaka out of her office, closing the door & locking it behind her.

NEXT CHAPTER!

"KANAKA'S STORY. MISCHEIVOUS GENIN." 


	3. Misfit Genins Prequel

NARUTO: THE MISFIT GENINS.

PREQUEL: "YONDAIME."

(16 years ago…..)

-Tsukigakure, village of Hidden Moon-

EVENING HAD FELL UPON HIDDEN MOON VILLAGE. A light snow had began to fall, most of the villagers had turned in for the night. And Anbu guards were making their nightly rounds.  
Their house was on the far end of the village.

His name was Yondaime, a powerful Shinobi. He sat at his dinner table, looking at the scroll that had arrived for him earlier in the day. A scroll, that had come from his home village. The village of Hidden Leaf.  
Konohagakure.  
He read the letter, written by the village Hokage himself addressed to him.  
"Damn. Why now? Of all times, why now Sarutobi-sama"  
He let out a long sigh and slumped down in the chair.  
'Damn! What do I do?' he looks up and looks to the kitchen. 'How do I tell her?'

The very 1st time she laid eyes on him, it was love at 1st sight.  
She fell in love with him. Truly, madly, and deeply.  
He was her world. A world, in which she meant something to someone.  
A world where she was loved, and she loved him. A world, where it didn't matter to him, who she was. Nor…..what she was.  
A Kitsune. A fox demon, in human form.  
He didn't care, he had told her. He didn't care what she was. She was happy.  
Happy that he had come to Tsukigakure.  
Happy, that he had fallen in love with her.  
Happy, that he had married her.  
And greatly happy……that she have given him a child.  
Their son, Kanaka.  
For the past 3 years, she was happy. And she didn't care what the other villagers thought of her , and her family.  
But now….that was about to change.  
Earlier in the day, while Yondaime was away, 2 Anbu arrived at her house. To summon her to see Okaze, the Tsukikage of Hidden Moon village.  
Okaze was a kind soul. A fair, but stern leader of the village. And, one of the few people in the village that treated here with respect and caring.  
So, it was with a heart, that Okaze had to give the sealed scroll, addressed to her beloved husband, from his home village of Konoha.  
Hidden Leaf Village.  
It didn't take a Sanin, to figure out what this was all about.  
"I'm sorry my dear." the Tsukikage said. "But I'm sure that you knew that this day was coming. There's nothing I can do about it"  
She knew what Okaze was saying, was the truth. There was nothing she could about it. Except, go home…..and wait.

She had just finished washing dishes, and stood at the sink for a moment.  
This would be the most painful moment in her life., but, it had to be dealt with.  
Quietly, she walked into the living room and stood behind him.  
"Do you know?" he asked her.  
"Only what they told me." she replied. "Representatives from your home village arrived earlier this morning, wanting to see you"  
"It's much more than that. Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage, has decided to retire as Hokage. And the Council has already decided on his successor. I have been chosen to succeed Sarutobi-sama, and become the next Hokage"  
"I…I see." a tear ran down her cheek.  
She knew that this day would come. The day she had wished would never come. "How much time do we have, before you leave"  
"I'm not going. I want to stay here. With you. With my son." "You and I both know that that's not possible. I saw the seal on that scroll. That is an official decree. You are being given the title of Hokage of your village. That is more important, than a unwanted marriage, wife and family"  
"DON'T SAY THAT!" Yondaime stood up, turning to face her. "Marrying you wasn't unwanted. My son's birth was not unwanted. These past 3 years with you haven't been unwanted"  
He brought his arms up to caress her shoulders, as he softly kissed her.  
"You are my wife, and I love you. I couldn't…WOULDN'T ever choose a title over you. You must believe that"  
She stared into Yondaime's deep blue eyes. His deep beautiful eyes.  
The same eyes that won her heart, the day they met.  
"Come with me." he says. "Come with to Konoha. There, they won't treat you like …" "Treat me like WHAT, Yondaime? Like the Kitsune demon that I am? How would that look on you? The next leader of your village, married to a female Kitsune. And, what about Kanaka? Have you forgotten about him? How do you think people will react when they see him? Not to mention what will happen when they find out he's half Kitsune and has….."  
"I've though of all this! And I promise that no one will…..  
"NO!" she says, raising her voice, then calming down. "I will not go through that. I will not put my son through that." she slowly embraces Yondaime, placing her head on his chest. "I will not put YOU THROUGH THAT"  
"ME"  
"YES…YOU. Do you think that I don't hear what how the other villagers talk about us? About…ME! You could've had any of the eligible kunoichis in the village. And yet, you chose me. They would say that you were either crazy, or it was out of pity"  
He was about to say something, but she cut him off.  
"Don't say it. I already know what you're about to say. But, my mind is already made up. I do not wish to be a burden on you. Kanaka & I will stay here. Yondaime, I am doing what's right for you. For all of us"  
"I know." he says softly. "I know"  
--

He was sound asleep, sleeping ever so peacefully in his bed. His thumb in his mouth, with his favorite blanket covering him. Keeping him warm. A smile upon his face.  
At 1st glance the toddler looks to be a healthy baby boy.  
However, 22 month old Uzumaki Kanaka is far from normal.  
½ Kitsune on his mother's side, and would've been a normal child.  
But all that changed 2 years ago. When the 5 tailed demon, Hokaku attacked Tsukigakure. And there was no one in the village that could find a way to stop the rampaging demon. However, there was 1 Shinobi that could stop Hokaku.  
Yondaime recalls that day…  
He had been trying to perfect a sealing jutsu. A very powerful sealing jutsu. When Hokakau attacked. He decided to use it, although he hadn't perfected it yet. However, using it…..came with a price.  
He needed a host body to seal the demon into.  
And, he made the ultimate choice…..

Yondaime stood over the bed of his sleeping son.. He placed hand on Kanaka's head, softly rubbing his black hair. His fingers touching the fox ears that his son were now cursed with.  
A curse, given to Kanaka, by him.  
"I'm a terrible father." he says. "For what I've done, I should be punished. Then again, maybe I already have. I came so close to dying. Maybe it's a good thing I hadn't perfected that jutsu yet"  
He laughs for a moment, then sighs heavily.  
"Kanaka, please don't hate me for this, but I have to leave. My home village has sent for me to return home. So, I must leave you & your mother. I don't want to Kanaka, but my village has ordered me to return. I have no choice. But, I swear to you Kanaka, I will do everything in my power to come back here for you two. I swear it. Sleep well, my son"  
He pulled the cover up some more on Kanaka & walked out of the room.  
-/-/-

"Well?" she says as Yondaime walks into their bedroom. "What will you do"  
"I…I'll return to Konoha. But…I won't accept the title of Hokage"  
"You won't? But why?" "When I left Konoha 3 years ago, I was a single man. Wild and adventurous. But then, I met you. You and Kanaka are the most important things in my life now. I am already happy enough, being a Sanin. I'll just decline the position, and I'll come back here for you"  
"Are you sure, that this is what you want? You want to give being a Hokage, for us?" "You & Kanaka are my life now. That's all that matters"  
He kissed her softly as he held her closely.  
"That's all that matters."

(End prequel) 


	4. Chapter 3

The Misfit Genins, chapter 3

NARUTO: THE MISFIT GENINS.

Chapter 3.

"Kanaka's story. Mischievous Genin."  
---------------------------------------------------- 

Darkness swirls all around.

"Remember." A harsh and raspy voice says

what was that?

"Remember that day." The voice continues

what's going on? Whose there?

"Remember that day; you cannot escape your fate."

What's going on? Who are you? Get out of my head, Leave me alone.

"You will remember!"

An image of a tranquil forest is shown. A young child is seen training in the art of ninjitsu. The child did not resemble the others, for, atop his head, were a pair of black tipped, copper colored fox ears. The child also had a fox tail.

As the child continued to train, an explosion disrupts the silence and tranquility. Startled by the noise, the child looks around for the source of the interruption, with fear spreading throughout him. His fears were justified when he saw smoke emerging from his village. Not waiting another minute, he rushes off in the direction of the village, with his fear growing. 

"No, don't show me the rest!"

"Silence!" 

"Please. I can't stand it, no more. I don't want to see any more."

"Silence! You will remember!" 

Another image is shown. This image is that of the ruins of the village. Flames follow the child as he runs, licking at his heels. The thickness of the smoke, forces the child to his knees, choking and coughing. The sense of dread within the child forces him to his knees, crawling along the ground, struggling against the smoke.

Once clear of the smoke, the child's eyes are greeted with a horrific sight. Dead bodies littered the ground, all brutally slaughtered. His eyes widened in shock and disbelief. An urge to vomit swept through his body like a plague. He turns and hunches over and throws up. He places his arm against his mouth after vomiting, and tries to regain his composure.

A scream rings out, and when the child turns to see the source of the scream, his eyes widen once again.

"No more. I don't want to see anymore."

"Shhh, Just watch."

The image returns, except this time, the image is that of a grotesque sight. A man donning a black cloak with red clouds is shown, except the man seemed more of a monster than a man. His face, eyes and hair color were all green and it appeared as if the man's head was in between a Venus flytrap. This monster stood before an elderly man, who was on the floor, crawling.

The old man was Mr. Makihara, an ice cream shop owner, who lived alone with his wife. He had always wanted children, but sadly, due to an unforeseen accident, he was unable to produce. Because of this, he opened an ice cream shop, to be able to bring happiness to the children, since he would never be able to have one to call his own. He loved all the children in the village, even the young half breed. Whenever the child was made to cry because of the other villagers, Mr. Makihara would bring him into his shop and offer him free ice cream to cheer him up.

Mr. Makihara had been one of the very few villagers who treated the young half breed, as a child. In turn, the young child looked to him as a grandfather figure. The young child wanted to scream to the old man, to tell him to run away, but the presence of the monster, caused him to choke back any words he wanted to say. All he could do is watch in horror, with his mouth agape, trying to scream to the old man.

The old man turns and tries to run away, but stops when he sees the child watching him. He stares into the child's eyes and simply mouths the words, "Run." As the child turns to run, he looks back, only to be greeted with a sickening sight once again. The monster in the cloak appeared to be eating the old man. The old man lets out a blood curling scream as the creature continues to devour his body.

The child runs off before the creature can finish the meal. Having been so caught up in the anarchy occurring all around him, he had forgotten about his mother. Though his mother was a powerful kitsune, he could not help but dread for her safety. Taking a moment to sniff around any clean air, he catches a faint scent of his mother. Though, not a hundred percent sure about it, he runs off in the direction of the scent.

"No more, NO MORE PLEASE! I can't take it, don't show me the rest."

"SHUT UP! Sniveling child, suffer as I must. Do you believe that I wish to be stuck in your weak, body? Your father did this to me and you will suffer until I can find him and make him suffer."

"Please. Stop. I can't take it."

A maniacal laugh shatters the silence. 

"Good."

An image appears. This time, the image is of the young boy standing before his house, the front door, torn off its hinges, now lying out in front of the house. A wave of fear swept through his body as he entered the trashed house. Calling out to his mother, he searches throughout the house, but she was nowhere to be seen. His searching eyes finally fell upon a broken window. Upon inspection of the window, he noticed that it had been broken from the inside out. His fears were confirmed when he saw spots of blood around the broken glass. Immediately, he jumps through and runs off to his mother.

"Don't show it, please! I don't want to see anymore!!"

Chuckling is heard.

the image continues, and this time, the boy is an a clearing in a small forest. Frantically searching for his mother's whereabouts, his eyes fall upon something he had wished he would never see again, another black cloak with red clouds on it. The man, who wore the cloak, had his attention focused directly in front of him, not noticing the young child. When the child turned to see what the man was so focused on, his eyes began to swell up and tear, it was the body of his mother.

"NO MORE!" Tears can be heard in his voice "Don't show me anymore. PLEASE! I don't want to see anymore." 

Laughing is heard.

"Pathetic half breed!" 

The image returns, showing the cloaked man, raising his right arm. Grasped within his hand, is a kunai. Unsure about what other options he had, the young child removed a kunai of his own, and leapt at the attacker, stabbing his kunai deep into the cloaked man's right shoulder.  
"Ughh, what the hell?" The man says. 

Turns and sees the child

"You bastard!!!!!" 

The man slams his left arm into the child's stomach, throwing the child against a tree. Crack, the tree splinters with the force of the child being thrown against it.

Clutching his stomach in pain, he slowly brings himself up, hunching over slightly. Bringing his sights upward, he is greeted by the sight of the man's fist smashing into his face, sending him flying even further, skidding along the ground.

Feeling sharp pains throughout his body, especially his face, the child, tries to bring himself back to the standing position, only to have his legs give out. Feeling a wet, sticky substance on his face, he wipes some of it off with his right hand, and looks at what he wiped off.

Blood, smeared along his palm, creating a crimson covering, sends panic throughout the boy.

'I'm going to die here. He killed my mother and now he's going to kill me.' Thinks the boy.

Unable to move because of fear, the child can only watch as the cloaked man moves closer to him, kunai grasped tightly in his right hand. Once close enough to the young boy, the man raises the kunai clenching fist, above his head. In a split second, the man brings down the clenched fist, with it, the kunai. The kunai slices through the air, then, upon making contact with the boy's skin, slices through the skin in a downward manner, cutting from an area just below the forehead, slightly above the boy's right eye, straight down to half of the boy's right cheek.

Feeling excruciating pain swarm all around his right eye, the boy's hands immediately shot up to the injury, covering it, as the boy screams in pain, rolling about in pain. The man simply smiles evilly as he watches the child squirm, raising his kunai clenched fist into the air, preparing to strike again.

The child, now sobbing, has stopped screaming and rolling around and slowly looks up, while covering his eye still. Dread fills the child, sensing his time is near.

"Kurashi!" A voice exclaims. 

The man pauses with the fist still raised above his head. The child, seeing the pause in the man, slowly adjusts his body to see who had called the man, his eyes widen in terror when he saw who it had been.  
The man, no, creature that had eaten Mr. Makihara, stood behind the man known as Kurashi.

"It's time to go Kurashi. Itachi has deemed this mission a waste of time. Neither the demon nor the target is present in this village. Itachi has said it is time to retreat, seeing as neighboring village reinforcements should be on their way here as we speak." Says the creature.

Kurashi's face showed his disappointment, as well as anger,

"Damn it!! I was just having some fun. Come on Zetsu; let me finish off the brat."

The child's eyes widen again at the man's statement about killing the boy's mother and possibly the boy himself as fun.

"Normally I would let you, but Itachi wants all of us out, now! So let's go." Zetsu says, as he turns and begins to walk off.

Kurashi smirks a bit at the sight of Zetsu's turned back. Lifting his arm higher, preparing to kill the child, Kurashi is paused in mid swing by Zetsu's exclamation.

"KURASHI! LEAVE THE BRAT AND LET'S GO!"

Dropping his extended arm to his side, Kurashi sighs.

"Alright, I'm coming." Says Kurashi.

As he turns to leave, Kurashi sends a roundhouse kick to the boy's head, connecting and sending the boy skidding along the ground. Finally, Kurashi turns and walks off after Zetsu, in a few seconds, he is gone from sight.

Watching from ground, with the right side of his face pressed against the ground, and the other face, but covered in blood, dripping from his eye, he patiently waits for the two monsters to disappear from sight. Once gone, the boy slowly rolls over onto his stomach, grimacing and grunting from the pain of broken ribs. Slowly, the child crawls along the ground, with one hand still covering his eye, making his way to his mother's unmoved body. Upon reaching it, he looks over her body, noting slash marks littering her body.

"Mom...mom...mom wake up, please wake up." pleads the child.

Noticing his mother's lack of response to the pushing, he pushes harder.

"Mom, please wake up!! Come on mom, wake up." The child pleads a little louder.

The child begins pushing aggressively, as tears swell up in his eyes. 

"MOM, wake up, please wake up!!" The child pleads loudly. 

It is then the boy sees the large laceration on his mother's neck. The child now understands that no matter how hard he tries, his mother will not awake. Tears begin to fall, slowly at first, but soon, they stream down the child's face. The child places his face against his mother's stomach and begins to sob loudly.

The world suddenly goes black, and there is evil laughter heard…… 

-2:19am-

KANAKA WAKES UP. Gasping for air, and almost screaming.  
He sits up in bed, drenched in sweat, but yet he felt cold.  
He runs his hands over his face. He was having a nightmare. THAT NIGHTMARE!!  
The nightmare that had been haunting him, since that day, that painful day.  
He slid outta bed & sat on the edge, his head hanging down.  
He hated that dream.  
More importantly, he hated THEM. He hated them and…he hated HIM. For what they did that day to him. And…..for they did…..to HER.  
He slid out of bed, quietly walked out of his room, and went to the bathroom. He turns on the faucets and began splashing water on his face. After a few minutes, he looks at himself in the mirror. Staring at his eyes. His left eye was a beautiful shade of crystal blue, like a summer sky, or a clear pond. It was the same color, which his father had. But, his right eye…his right eye……  
He slowly ran a finger down the scar, that ran from just under his forehead, that went down over his right eye, and down to his cheek. His finger stopped at the end of the scar on his cheek, as he stared at his right eye. His right eye, which was once blue, like his left. But now, it was red.  
BLOOD RED.  
It had been that way since…since……  
The images suddenly filled his mind.  
Images & memories of that day. That painful day. The day his world was destroyed.  
He feels woozy and has to prop himself up against the sink. He closes his eyes, as he tries to force the memories out of his head. But, in the darkness of his mind, he sees a pair of evil red eyes, looking at him.  
"WEAKLING." a voice calls from the darkness. "You are a weakling!!! How is it that I am trapped in the body of such a weak creature?! You are too weak to hold me forever!! I will get free again! And I will make you suffer! For what you father has done to me, I shall have my revenge…on YOU!!!"  
"No." Kanaka says, shaking his head. As he hears that dark laughter.   
Laughter…..laughing at him.  
"NO!!!"  
He swung & smashed the bathroom mirror, out of rage. For a minute, he stands there, looking at the broken mirror. He had to get out; he had to get out of the house, NOW!! He needed to clear his head. Going back into his room to grab his trench coat, Kanaka heads out the room window.   
Tsunade sat up in bed, wide awake.  
She had heard a scream, and instantly panicked.  
'AYUMI!!!!!!'  
In one motion, she was out of bed, dressed in her pajamas & robe, out of her room, and standing in front of Ayumi's room door. She was about to go in, when she looked down and noticed Houka curled up in her bed, sound asleep.  
'; Houka's still asleep? If Ayumi was in trouble, Houka would've been in my room, waking me up.'  
As Tsunade looked around, she noticed the bathroom door was open, the light was still on, and the bathroom mirror was smashed. She walked down the hallway, but before she reached the bathroom, she saw a room door open.  
'This is Kanaka-san's room.' She pushes the door open & walks in.  
He wasn't there.  
His clothes, minus his coat and forehead protector, were there.  
'Where did he go?'   
She then sees the room window open. She goes over and looks out the window. The streets were quiet and undisturbed. And there was no noise coming from the sleeping village.  
A soft thud catches her attention.  
"The roof?"  
She heads back the hallway, to access staircase that leads to the roof. Taking her time, she climbs the stairs to the door leading to the roof. A cool breeze blew as she opened the door and walked out onto the roof. She spotted him, standing there several feet away. His back was to her, and his hood was up upon his head. He stood there for a minute, then took a step forward.  
"Kanaka-san?"  
"I had a bad dream, and freaked out. Sorry about the mirror."  
He lifted his head up, to look at the half moon in the sky.  
"Miss Tsunade, why didn't father come back to our village? Mom told me that he would only be gone for a couple of months. Why didn't he come back?"  
"According to the records," Tsunade started, "a short time after he arrived here, word came that there a terrible snow storm, that caused an avalanche. It destroyed a good part of the west part of your village. Your father was told that you and your mother were killed in the avalanche."  
"Why would he believe that?! Why didn't he just come back and see for himself?! "I am not sure Kanaka. But shortly thereafter, your village stopped having relations with Konoha."   
Unsure of how he would react, Tsunade took a few steps towards him, but stops.  
"Kanaka? Could you tell me a little about your village? I had heard only bits and pieces about it."  
"Doesn't surprise me. That's the way they wanted it. Tsukigakure was founded by wealthy and powerful Shinobi families, that came from other villages and countries, which wanted to create their own village. In truth, there were nothing but a bunch of snobbish bastards, which only cared about them selves. They looked down at the common families, and shinobis. My friends, and their families were common families. Especially, myself and my best friends Leeskra and Codimaru."  
"Why did they treat you & friends like that?" Tsunade asked., expecting some kind of answer. But knowing that she wouldn't get one. Not yet…..anyway.  
"2 years ago," Kanaka continued, "on the day of our graduation from the academy, the village was attacked. There was no warning, no nothing. In only a few short minutes, the entire village was laid to waste." "My god," Tsunade said, "were there any survivors?" "Myself, Leeskra & Codimaru. And a few other Genins, that's all."  
Kanaka gets to his feet, stretches a bit, and lets out a sigh.  
"We hated them. We hated those snobbish bastards. They treated us like shit. Called us names, looked down on us, and called us outcasts. But still, they were people from my village. And, for that to happen to them…"   
Sensing that he was upset, Tsunade slowly walked up to him and her hands on his shoulders.  
"It's alright Kanaka, it's alright. Please get some rest. We can talk some more tomorrow."   
She turns around and walks away.  
Leaving Kanaka to stare at the half moon in the sky.  
-8:30am-

Kanaka felt something upon his chest.  
"Hmm…huh?"  
Opening his left eye, he sees Houka standing on his chest, sniffing him, and looking rather coldly at him. As if the little cat did not like him.   
"Umm, good morning?"  
Houka let out a low growl, positioning herself in a ready stance.  
"Okay, what did I ever do to you?"  
"Houka? HOUKA!! Silly cat, where are you?!!!"   
Kanaka blew out a breath of relief, as he heard Ayumi in the hallway, calling for her pet.  
"Thank goodness. Ayumi-chan!!! Houka's in here!!!"  
Ayumi opened the door & walked in. looking right at the little white cat.  
"HOUKA!!! What are you doing?! Get off of him!!!"  
Houka didn't move, nor did it look back at Ayumi.  
"HOUKA!!" Ayumi growled. "Get off of him…..RIGHT NOW!!!"  
Once again, the little white cat did not obey its master. Instead, Houka raised her front right paw up. Showing her claws. Threatening to swipe at Kanaka's right eye.  
And by now, Ayumi was fuming. She stomped over to the bed and snatched Houka off of Kanaka, and was now nose to nose with Houka. "DAMNIT HOUKA!!! What's wrong with you?!!" looks over at Kanaka. "I'm sorry Kanaka-san. Houka never acted like this before. I don't know what's gotten into her." "Don't worry about it." he sat up in bed, then slid out to his feet. "Now then, if you'll excuse me, I really need to take a hot shower and change clothes."  
As he walked past Ayumi, a dark feeling came over him. For a moment, he felt woozy, & lightheaded. He took a deep breath to steady himself, and walked out of the room.  
Unbeknownst to him, Ayumi was going through the same kind of pain.

After a soothing & relaxing hot shower(to which he needed), and a fresh change of clothes, Kanaka walked downstairs into the kitchen. Where Tsunade was making breakfast.  
"Good morning, Kanaka-san."  
"Yo." he replied as he sat to the table, across from Ayumi. Who was munching down on her breakfast. Tsunade placed a plate of food in front of Kanaka, as she sat down with her cup of tea.  
"Ayumi. Slow down before you choke." As she sipped her tea, she looked over at Kanaka. Noting that he wasn't wearing his face mask. And seeing the bottom part of a scar, which was coming from under his forehead protector that was slanted over his right eye.  
'A scar? Did something happen to his eye? Did something…'  
"Miss Tsunade." Kanaka said, breaking her train of thought. "You said you wanted to get a blood sample from me?" "Huh? Oh yes I did say that. Well, first things first. I want you to get better acquainted with the village. You'll be staying here, after all."  
"Say what? Who said that I was staying here? No offense, but why should I stay?"  
"Umm, Kanaka…." Ayumi interrupted. "When Oka-san says that you're staying here in Konoha, she didn't mean it as a request. You've just become Konoha's newest resident. And by the way, arguing won't do anything, but get you hurt."  
Kanaka glanced back at Tsunade, who was resting her head in her left hand. But, had a powerful look in her eyes. "O…kay. I get your point." "That's nice." Ayumi said smiling.  
"Anyway," Tsunade said, "like I said earlier. I want you to get to know Konoha a bit better than you did yesterday. My only problem, is that I have a ton of work to do. And I don't want you wandering around alone."  
As she lets out a sigh, she looks over at Ayumi…..and smiles.   
"That'll do nicely. Ayumi, you will take Kanaka out & around the village. So he can better familiar himself with Konoha."   
"WHAT!!!? YOU'RE STICKING ME ON BABYSITTING DUTY!!!!?"   
"WHAT WAS THAT, YOUNG LADY!!!!" Tsunade growled, cutting her eyes towards Ayumi.  
"I mean…." Ayumi cringed. "…..I'll go get ready. Let's go Houka!!"  
Grabbing Houka, she ran out of the kitchen & upstairs.  
Kanaka couldn't help but laugh a bit at what had happened.  
"Kinda reminds me of my best friend Codimaru. He gets into trouble like that all the time. It's funny." "You have to excuse Ayumi," Tsunade says sipping her tea, then sitting back in her chair, "she can be a little childish , sometimes." "She calls you Oka-san. Is she your daughter?"   
"Not exactly. Nearly 3 years ago, I found Ayumi and Houka in the forest a couple of miles away from the village. She was from a small western country, and that she said that the village was wiped out. By some kind of monster. She lost everything she held dear. Family, friends, everything…except for Houka. I took her in, cared and raised her. As if she was my own daughter. Her childish antics, cover up the pain & trauma she's been through. Poor girl, you can't imagine what kind of hell she's been through."  
'Oh yes I can.' Kanaka thinks as he looks down. He thinks about his friends and growing up the way they did in Hidden Moon. 'Oh yes I can.'  
Thinking about the past for a minute, Tsunade looks at her tea cup.  
"3 years," she says softly, "I can't believe it's been 3 long years. It's been 3 years since…"  
"3 years?" Kanaka says puzzled. "3 years since WHAT? What happened 3 years ago?"  
Tsunade didn't know how to answer that. Luckily, she didn't have to.

"Good morning."  
Sakura walked into the kitchen. She froze in her tracks, when she saw Kanaka sitting at the table.  
"HUH? WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?! I thought he'd be…  
"There have been through some revelations," Tsunade said, "concerning Kanaka-san. It seems that Kanaka has some ties in this village. So, he'll be staying here from now on. Please treat him as you would anyone else."  
"Hai, Tsunade-sama."   
"Thank you Sakura." Tsunade stands up and heads for the staircase. "Well Kanaka, I shall see you later. Enjoy your tour."   
Smiling, Tsunade heads upstairs.  
For a minute, Sakura stares at Kanaka questionably. An unknown sense of familiar swells up around her. As she looks at him, she stares at his visible left eye.  
It was blue. Ocean blue. That same shade of ocean blue as……   
"Naruto." she said somewhat softly. "Huh?" Kanaka said. "Did you say something?" "Me? Uh, no. it's just….I was thinking about a friend of mine. My former team mate. You kinda remind me of him." "Really? How so?"  
Before she could answer, Ayumi came flying downstairs, and glomped her.  
"NIHAO SAKURA-NEESAN! Can't stay long, I'm showing Kanaka-san around the village."  
She lets go of Sakura and grabs Kanaka's left arm.   
"C'mon slowpoke! You've got a lot to see. See ya later, Sakura!!"  
Ayumi pulls Kanaka out of his chair, out of the kitchen, & out of the house.  
Sakura watched them leave, as a thought runs through his mind.  
'His eye…..'  
------ 

For the most part, Ayumi dragged(literarily) Kanaka all over Konoha, showing him everything(that he might've missed from the previous day's sightseeing) from the local shops to the training grounds. And after showing him around for most of the morning, she finally brought him to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop.  
"And this is Ichiraku's Ramen Shop, the best ramen in all of Konoha! Everybody comes here to eat. The owner and his granddaughter hand make their noodles fresh every day. C'mon, let's go say hi!" She pulled him inside as they sat at the counter. "Oi!! Hey Grandpa!! Are you in?!"  
They heard a pot being placed onto a stove, and then the shop owner came from the back.  
"Oi, good morning Ayumi-chan. You're here kinda early today." he then looks at Kanaka. "And who is your friend here?"  
"This is Kanaka-san. He's from another village. Oka-san says that he can stay here from now on. So I'm showing him around the village."  
The owner looks at the young man, then smiles.  
"I see. So you're the stranger that was causing all the mischief the other day. And here I had gotten use to a quiet village. Nice to see things stirred up again."  
"Well…" Kanaka said blushing & scratching his head, "I can explain that, really."  
"Good. Cause we'd all like to hear it." 

Hyuga Neji was 1st to walk in to the shop. Followed by Shino, Tenten and Ino.  
"Shouldn't you be in custody?"  
"Oka-san said that he was going to be living in the village from now on." Ayumi said. "By the way, where is everybody else?"  
"Kiba is on a mission." Shino said. "With Chouji & Hinata. And Lee's with Gai-sensei."  
"And you'd better be thankful for that," Ino says to Kanaka, "cause Chouji's still pissed at you for messing up his meal the other day." "Oh yeah, sorry about that."   
Neji glanced at Kanaka, his mind wondering about the strange Genin.  
"Something wrong, dude?" Kanaka glances at Neji.  
"As a matter of fact, yes. When we had you surrounded, I used my Byakugen on you. You have 2 different chakras inside of you. The strange thing is, that dual chakra, is exactly identical to Naruto." "Who?"   
"Uzumaki Naruto." Ino said. "Konoha's #1 misfit, and all around baka. He's been gone for the past 3 years, training with a powerful Sanin. He left right after the Akatsuki tried to capture him, and he lost to Uchi….."  
Before she could finish Kanaka had already left the shop and was running to the Hokage's office. 'The Akatsuki was here?! Another Uzumaki?!! DAMNIT!! WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL ME?!!!!!"  
As he turned a corner to head to the Hokage's office, not looking, he ran into someone.  
"OWWW!!! What the hell?!!!"  
"WATCH IT, ASSHOLE!!"  
When he finally looked at who he ran into, he froze with fear.  
"Oh boy."

Anko rubbed her forehead, wincing in some pain.  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OWW!!! That smarts"  
She looked at who had ran into her, & instantly, she saw red.  
"YOU!!!!" "Uh-oh."   
Kanaka backed away in fear, as Anko got to her feet, drawing kunai in both hands.  
"Umm, hi. How're you doing?"  
She let out a low growl as she began to stalk towards him.  
"Now wait a minute!! It was a mistake!! A honest mistake!! I didn't mean to pull your towel off!! I didn't mean to see you nude!! Although I must say, you've really got a nice body. REALLY NICE."   
"You…are…a…..DEAD MAN!!!!" Anko raised her weapons up……   
"Now, now Anko. That's not the way to greet a new resident of Konoha."

In a POOF of smoke, Kakashi appeared behind Kanaka, reading his book.  
"Yo." he then stands between Kanaka & Anko. "Now then Anko. I don't think that Tsunade-sama would like it if anything happened to boy genius over here."  
"MOVE KAKASHI!!" Anko growled. "I OWE THIS SLACKER! FOR WHAT HE DID TO ME IN THE BATHHOUSE, HE'S GONNA PAY!!" she charged towards Kanaka.  
Without even looking up from his book, Kakashi grabbed Anko by her waist, as she tried to get past him.  
"LET ME GO, KAKASHI!!!" "(heavy sigh)Allow me to explain, Anko."  
Leaning into her ear, Kakashi told Anko what had been found out before about Kanaka. Hearing this, she grudgingly backed down, still glaring at Kanaka.  
"Fine then. I'll drop this…for now. But, if you ever do that again…"  
"I'll make sure that I have my camera ready." Kakashi joked.  
Although she was blushing heavily, Anko shot Kakashi a death glare, then walked off.  
After watching her leave, Kakashi then looks to Kanaka.  
"So, you got a thing for seeing Anko naked? Though I can't say you're wrong for it. She does have a NICE BODY." he helps Kanaka to his feet, & studies the young genin. "Not bad. Although, the skull cap isn't doing it for me." "Excuse me?" "Oh well, it looks good on you kid." "AND…you are?"  
"Kakashi. Hayate Kakashi. A-Class Jounin, and former Anbu bad ass. And, if I had been around the other day, we wouldn't be having this little chat right now."  
"Sure of yourself, aren't you?" Kanaka asked. Kakashi only shrugs. "Let's just say that I can hold my own." putting his book away, he lazily yawns. "So tell me, where you were going in hurry. Without an escort, I might add?"  
"I need to go see Lady Tsunade, right now. I need to know something very important to me."   
"And…..what might that be?"  
"WHO'S…………UZUMAKI NARUTO?"  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(……IN A VILLAGE ROUGHLY 4 DAYS TRAVEL TIME TO KONOHAGAKURE…..)

It was mid morning.   
He was still in bed, violently tossing & turning in his sleep, yelling out loud.  
"OKA-SAN!! ONEE-SAN!! WHERE ARE YOU!!? NO…NO…NOOO!!!"  
His eyes snap open, and the pain instantly hits him full force. He rolls outta bed and crashes onto the floor. His head writhing in pain.  
"OW…OWW…OWW…OWW…OUCH!!! Where the hell are my classes?!"  
With his eyes closed, he feels around on a nearby nightstand, until he finally feels his glasses. He puts them on and opens his eyes. The world slowly swims into his smoke colored vision. Looking around, he sees that he's in a room, in a inn of some kind. He sits back in bed.  
'Where am I? the last thing I remember was moving through the forest with Kana. And then…'  
"KANAKA!!!" He says out loud, as he gets to his feet.  
"Ah, you're finally awake. That's good."

The room door opens.  
A young woman walks into the room, carrying a bundle of freshly cleaned and folded clothes.  
She places them on a nightstand, and looks at the young male.  
He was a dark skinned male, looking to be about 15 years old. His skin the color of chocolate, his hair was black, silky & smooth. he was of average build, for a teenager. And, from the color of his skin, she assumed that he wasn't from these lands. Quite possibly, a foreign land.   
"You've been unconscious for quite sometime." She says as she looks at him.  
"How long have I been out?" "About 5 days. Your friend, with the trench coat had to carry you into the inn. But, he left 3 days ago." she walks over to the dresser, picks up a letter and hands it to him. "However, he left you this note. Here you go."  
She hands the dark skinned teen the note, as he begins to read it:

"YO CODIMARU.  
sorry to bail on you like this & leave you in this village by yourself. But I finally got a lead on my father's village! I'm heading there now. Hopefully, by the time you read this, I'll already be there and you'll be healthy enough to follow. The place is called KONOHAGAKURE: HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE. Hope to see you soon. Oh…and one more thing…..DON'T GET INTO ANY TROUBLE!!!!!!

SEE YA!!!   
KANAKA."

Codimaru(as he was called) folded up the note, then looked at the paper.  
"Hidden Leaf, eh?" he says softly. "Then, that's the village. That's the village where they came from. Where…HE CAME FROM." He began rubbing his left arm, as if it was on fire, or hurting him. "Then, that's where I gotta go too. I wonder how far it is?"  
"Well," the young woman says, " you look to be alright. I took the liberty of washing all of your clothes. And…THIS."  
She hold up a black clothed Hitaiate(forehead protector), and on it, was the engraved symbol of a crescent moon.  
"We don't get many ninja in these parts. This is a small country. Although, I've never seen a symbol like yours before. Is it from your village?"  
Taking the Hitaiate, Codimaru looks at it with sorrow.  
'My village. Tsukigakure. Hidden Moon Village. My…..home.'  
A tear rolls out from behind the dark glasses & runs down his cheek. He hadn't thought about his home in a long time. Looking at the Hitaiate, a voice echoes though his mind;  
You're a Genin now, Little One. Become strong.   
"Onee-san." he said softly.  
"Did you say something, love?" "Huh? No. just thinking to myself." "Okay then," the young woman heads for the door, "well, if you need anything else, just call for me. My name's Tsubaki. See ya." She leaves the room.  
Codimaru hops outta bed, grabbing a change of fresh under clothes & runs into the bathroom to shower.  
"GODDAMN YOU KANA!!!" he says as he bathes. "HOW COULD JUST DITCH ME LIKE THAT!!!? No telling what kind of trouble(or fun) you've gotten yourself into. And if that wasn't enough to make me wanna kick your ass, I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THIS HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE IS!!"  
Finishing his shower, he dries off, puts his glasses back on, & gets dressed.  
Below the knee black shorts. A black shirt 2 sizes too big, with his family's crest on the back. And finally, his favorite short sleeved hooded jacket, also with his family's crest on the back. He grabs his weapons pouches as he looks at himself in the mirror.  
"Okay, I look good. I guess I'll go ask someone which way this Hidden Leaf Vill…"  
The scream was so loud, it made Codimaru jump.  
"WHAT THE HELL?! That sounded like it came from outside!"  
he rushed to the window to see what was going on…… 

The scene was total chaos.  
There were at least a dozen or so of the bandits attacking the small village. There were people running for their lives and screaming. The bandit leader was holding a young girl by her throat. And that girl he was holding……was TSUBAKI!!  
"LISTEN UP YOU LOSERS!! You know what we're here for!! Give us all your food & money, and we'll leave. Otherwise…" he licks Tsubaki's cheek, "…we'll just take it out of sweetie here!"  
He began laughing. But that was cut short, when a rock pinged off his head.  
"I WON'T LET YOU!!" An old man says as he stands in front of the bandit leader. "THIS ENDS NOW!! Release my granddaughter, and leave us alone!! This bullying has to stop!!"  
The bandit leader just laughed at the old man.  
"And who do you think you are, old man!!! Who do think you're talking to?! WE RUN THIS CRAPPY LITTLE VILLAGE!!! Allow me to show you. KILL THIS OLD FART!!!!"  
3 of the bandits charged at the old man, their battle axes poised, ready to slice the old man in half.  
He closed his eyes, and prayed for a miracle.  
"HEADS UP, OLD MAN!!!!!"

The windmill shuriken came outta nowhere, cutting the battle axes off at their handles.  
And, before the bandits knew what hit them, the exploding tags on their backs went off.  
Covering them with glue & knocking them out.  
The old man opened his eyes, to see a figure standing in between him & the bandits.  
"Nani?"  
"Hey old man," Codimaru says looking over his left shoulder, "you okay? Sorry it took so long to get here, couldn't find my weapons pouches."  
The bandit leader couldn't believe what he had just saw.  
3 of his best, had been taken out, by a dark skinned….PUNK!!!!!  
"HEY YOU!!! YOU…DAMN BRAT!!!!! I'M TALIKNG TO YOU!!! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU'RE MESSING WITH!!!!!?"  
"A loud mouth?" Codimaru said. He then looked back at the 6 remaining bandits. "Brat? BRAT!?! 1st of all, I am 15 years old!! And on top of that, I am a genin from Tsukigakure!!!"   
"Never heard of the place." The leader motioned for the remaining 6 bandits to move in on the dark skinned teen. "But, I'll give you this much, you've got guts for a dead man. So, I'll be nice, & give you a nice head stone on your grave. Now, that that's said, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"  
"Well, since you insist, allow me to introduce myself."  
Cracking his neck as he looked around, Codimaru smiled.  
"I am the master of mischievous mischief." he holds a hand up, middle finger extended, flipping off the leader. "Joker…among jokers. Chief ass whooper, of sorry sommabitches(that means y'all). The #1...knuckleheaded…hyper active…practical joking…misfit genin of Hidden Moon Village!! I am…UCHIHA CODIMARU!!! And, I'm about to beat the brakes off of y'all!!"  
"Geez, that was corny." Tsubaki said.  
"Cute. Real fucking cute." the leader snapped his fingers. "Boys!! Shut him up."  
Out of nowhere, 5 weighted chains wrapped around Codimaru's body, tying him up. As 5 bandits held him, the 6th bandit pulled out a large battle axe. "Heh heh. Time to die, brat!!"  
He rushed and swung at Codimaru.  
The instant the axe hit Codimaru, he exploded in a POOF of white smoke. And, in his place, was a log, with several exploding tags on it.  
"Oh…..shit."   
The tags exploded, knocking the axe wielder into the others, and knocking them out.  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?" The leader said.  
"Umm, excuse me." Codimaru said, now standing back to back with the leader. "Just what part of GENIN did you not get!!? As in NINJA!!!? Just how dumb are you?!!"  
"…UMMM…"  
"Don't worry, I'll wait."  
That was all the distraction Tsubaki needed.  
She drove the heel of her foot into the leader's foot. While at the same time, with all her resolve, she bit him in the arm. Drawing blood. He screamed in pain as he released Tsubaki as he reacted to the pain. And before he could react to what he had just done, Codimaru struck. He pushed off, pivoted on his left leg, spun and smashed the leader on the right side of his face with a open palm thrust strike. The leader went spinning to the ground like a rag doll, crashed, and was knocked out.  
"Well, that was easy." Codimaru said. "Anybody else?"  
"How about us, PUNK?!!!!" 

He was the last and the biggest of the bandits. Built like a mountain. That didn't concern the dark skinned genin. What did concern him, was the massive beast by the bandit's side.  
It was a boar. A wild boar. A VERY BIG WILD BOAR. It was the size of a full grown bear. With 2 huge tusks, that were about a foot long, sticking out each side of its snot..  
This wasn't your typical garden variety wild boar. Nope. This was your completely out of its tiny mind. Honed & trained to kill wild boar.  
And, at the moment, its eyes were trained on a certain dark skinned genin.  
"Oh…shit."   
"Like my pet, BRAT!? He's really gonna like you. Oh, & don't think that running away will save you. He's already got your scent, and will follow you where ever you go. Nothing will stand in its way. So, the only thing you'll be doing is trashing this crappy village. But, feel free to run."  
A mischievous grin appeared on Codimaru's face, as he placed Tsubaki behind him.  
"Me? RUN?! You're kidding, right? Why should I? you're too stupid to beat me!!"  
"Suit yourself." the bandit released the chain. "KILL 'IM BOY!!!"  
The boar charged, cause that what they do.  
10 seconds later…..it lay dead in the street, with its brains splattered everywhere.  
Cause, that's what a dark skinned genin, with several exploding tags do.  
"Now, what were you saying?" Codimaru said, smiling. Panicking, the bandit peed on himself, as he tried to run away. Only to be jumped on by a mob of villagers.  
"Like I said, that was easy."  
Some of the villagers surrounded Codimaru, thanking him.  
"Thank you for saving me." Tsubaki said. "If there's anything I can do for you…"  
"As a matter of fact, there is 1 THING YOU CAN DO." he smirked.  
Tsubaki began to blush heavily, as Codimaru placed his hands on her shoulders.  
"Umm…well…it's just that…I'm not that kind of….."  
Codimaru pulled her close, as he softly spoke into her ear.  
"Umm…can you tell me how to get to the Hidden Leaf Village, Konohagakure?"  
"NANI?!!!"  
"Don't worry…..I'll wait."  
-/- 

(…back in Konoha…)

4p.m.

"Come in."   
Tsunade says, as she glances up from her paperwork, when she heard the knock at her office door. The huge door opens as Kanaka walks in. followed by Ayumi, and unexpectedly…Kakashi.  
"I see you enjoyed your full tour of the village." "Well, it had its moments."  
"And, what brings you here, Kakashi?"  
Before he could answer, a 2nd knock comes and the door opens.  
"Hello, Tsunade-sama." Shizune says walking in, holding Tsunade's pet pig, Ton-ton. "Excuse me for being late. There was an emergency at the hospital."  
"No worries, you're just in time. You remember Kanaka-san, from the other day. I need you to get a blood sample from him." Putting her paperwork down, she reaches into her desk and pulls out a sealed vile of blood. "This is a blood sample of the 4th Hokage. Please compare against Kanaka's. if the DNA matches, then we'll really know that Kanaka is the 4th's son."   
"There is also something I need to talk to you about." Kanaka says. "Or, should I say…SOMEONE."  
Tsunade went rigid. She cut her eyes towards Kanaka.  
"Kakashi. Please take Ayumi &Houka and leave. This is a private matter."  
"WHAT?!" Ayumi said. "How come I can't stay?! What did I…"  
"AYUMI!!" Tsunade said sternly.  
"Come on kiddo," Kakashi said, seeing how this was about to turn out, "let's take a walk. Let's go find Sakura, so she can buy you some candy."  
Kakashi steers Ayumi out the door as they leave.  
When the door closes, Tsunade leans forward & props herself on her desk.  
"Well? I'm waiting."  
"Uzumaki, Naruto." was Kanaka's reply. "The other genins said his name at the Ramen Shop earlier today. I was on my way here to ask you about him, but I ran into a problem(blushes). Now, I want the truth from you about my father! Did my father have another child, here in Konoha?"  
Staring at Kanaka for about a minute, Tsunade slowly sits back and reaches into her desk again. This time she pulls out a 2nd vile of blood, labeled: UZUMAKI, N. , and hands it to Shizune also.  
"I have had my own inquiries about Naruto's lineage. Roughly 2 years after the 4th returned, Naruto was born. Nobody knew who his mother was. And, of course, the rumors quickly flew up about who his father was. A very rare few know the truth. The 3rd Hokage was one of them. I myself, have had my own theories. But, I never followed up on them, until you arrived. If the DNA results come back positive, I'll be at ease about the both of you. Especially…Naruto."  
"Nani?"  
"Shortly after he was born, Kyuubi attacked the village. Many good Shinobi were lost fighting him. Your father decided to use a experimental jutsu that he had finally perfected. A sealing jutsu. However, there was…" "…a catch." Kanaka finished. "He was going to seal Kyuubi away, and needed a host body to do it. Preferably, an infant. Am I right?"  
"But, how did you know?" Shizune asks.  
Removing his trench coat, Kanaka lifts his shirt up. Showing Tsunade & Shizune the 6 kanji tattoo seals, which encircled his stomach, circling his belly button. "He had to learn somewhere, didn't he?"  
"How is this possible, Kanaka?" Tsunade said. " the 4th died using that jutsu to Kyuubi into Naruto. How did he….."   
"When I was a baby, my village was attacked by the 5 tailed demon, Hokaku. Dad hadn't perfected that jutsu just yet. But he had to use it, to save the village. He knew those snobbish bastards wouldn't sacrifice their children for it. So…he did the only rational thing he could."  
A tear fell from his eye, as he looked down for a moment.  
"My mother said that he almost died sealing Hokaku inside of me. Looks like he finally got it right," he lets out a sigh. "Miss Tsunade, where is this Naruto? Can I meet him?"  
"He's not in Konoha right now. He left 3 years ago, to train with a powerful Sanin." she rolls her eyes at the thought of that perverted Sanin, Jiraya. "But, Naruto should be home in a few days."  
Kanaka nodded, as Shizune looked at the clock on the wall.  
"We should get going, if we want to get this blood test done today. Please come with me Kanaka-san. I'll bring you the results as soon as I have them, Tsunade-sama."  
Tsunade nodded, and Kanaka followed out of the office.

Konoha Hospital was a couple of blocks away from the Hokage's mansion. Something that Shizune really didn't mind about. She was going to use the time to chat with Kanaka.  
"May I ask you a question, Uzumaki-san?" "You can call me Kanaka." "My apologies Kanaka. You spoke of your mother earlier. What was she like?"  
That question made him stop. "Kanaka?"  
"It's complicated. Those snobs in the village hated my mother. They treated her like an outcast, like a monster, like an animal. All because she was different. But then, she met my father.  
She used to say that it was his eyes she fell in love with 1st. He was her world. They truly loved each other. And he truly loved her. He cared for her, and stood against anyone who thought wrong of her, or tried to do her any harm. After dad left, and I got older, mom taught me all my Taijutsu & Genjutsu. And the rest, I picked up on my own."  
They reached the Hospital front doors.  
"Your mother sounds like a good person. Is she looking for your father also?"  
"No, she's dead."  
That made Shizune stop in her tracks. "Dead?"  
"Yeah. She was murdered when I was 11. I've been on my own since."  
Shizune looked at Kanaka as he walked past her.  
He had lost both his parents, and now was alone in the world..  
Just like Uzumaki Naruto.  
"Kanaka. I hope Tsunade-sama's theory is accurate. For you to be alone so long it must've been hard for you."  
"Not really. I had my friends by my side. And, some of the villagers were actually nice to me. When I became old enough, Okaze-sama placed me into the Academy."  
Kanaka let out a heavy sigh, which Shizune took as a sign that he didn't want to talk about his past anymore. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze.  
"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable talking about everything."  
"It's cool. I'll be alright. I shouldn't keep things bottled up inside of me."  
"Well, let's hurry and take that sample." she softly tugged his arm. "And afterwards, I'll treat you to some ramen." "Cool. Let's do it."  
Walking into the hospital, Shizune smiled.  
He had been alone for so long, and didn't know how to trust any one.  
But yet, she could see that he had a nice soul, just like Naruto.  
And she hoped, they would become good friends.  
-/-

EPILOGUE

2 days have past…… 

The morning sun had risen. It rays making the fresh snow glisten.  
There was a cool breeze in the air, as several birds took flight in the morning sky.

It had been 3 years, since he had left.  
3 years, since he left friends & people he cared for.  
3 years…since he left the girl that truly loved him.  
3 years…since the person he once called his best friend, betrayed him, fought him, and left him for dead. To join with his village's greatest enemy.  
It had been 3 long, painful, difficult years, since he left Konohagakure.  
And now, Uzumaki Naruto was finally coming home.  
A cool breeze swirled around him as he stopped to catch his breath. He looked up at the clear blue sky as a couple of birds blew by. Naruto inhaled the cool morning air. He looked down the road towards Konoha. It was still roughly 3 miles to Konoha, a good distance to go. He could easily take a quicker route & get there in half the time. But, he always liked walking down this road, to and from Hidden Leaf Village. He hadn't done it in so long.  
As he rested, his thoughts went to the night he left, & the love he left behind. Hyuuga, Hinata.

She was crying, the night he left.  
Standing at the front gate, pleading with him, not to leave Konoha.  
Not to leave…HER.  
"NNNaruto-kun." she sobbed. "Please don't leave Konoha. Please don't leave! I know about Sasuke! And I know about the Akatsuki being after you. Please stay Naruto-kun!! I'll protect you! I'll do anything & everything to keep you safe. I'll train with you also!! Just don't leave Konoha!!"  
Her tears were flowing out of her eyes, as she rushed & embraced him.  
"Don't…leave…..me."  
His arms slowly came up, embracing her in a tight hug.  
"Hinata. If I don't go, I'll put the entire village in jeopardy, because of me. I won't let that happen. I won't let my friends get hurt over me. I won't let YOU get hurt. Because…I love you. I love you Hinata. And to protect you, I have to leave Konoha. But, I swear to you, once I've gotten stronger, I will come back to Konoha. And…I will come back…to YOU."  
He leaned forward to kiss her trembling lips…….

"OI, NARUTO!!!" a voice called to him, breaking his train of thought.  
He looks back to see Jiraya walking up to him.  
"I've been calling you for the past 10 minutes. What, you space out or something?"  
"Ugh, Ero-sensei." Naruto sighed. "For a legendary Sanin, you sure are slow."  
"It's called age, my boy. Besides, what's the rush? We'll be in Konoha shortly. I know you can't wait to see your friends again. And especially…..Hinata. You know, if you wanted to get home quicker, we could've summoned Gammabunta."   
"Yeah, I know. But, I felt like walking. I haven't walked down this road in 3 years. I felt like I needed to."  
Teacher & student continued on, not saying anything for several minutes.   
Finally, Jiraya stopped them both.  
"Ya know Naruto, 3 years is a longtime to be away. A lot of things could've changed since we've been gone. All of your friends could of made it to Chuunins by now. And, you are still a Genin. Are you okay with that?" "It's okay. As a Genin, I still have a mission to complete."  
Jiraya nodded, knowing what Naruto meant by that.  
The 2 walked on, until they could see the main gate of Konoha, roughly about 250 yards away. Naruto began smiling as he could see that the main gates were just opening.  
"Home. Home at last! I can't wait to have a huge bowl of ramen from Ichiraku's. c'mon Ero-sensei, let's go!!!!"   
Jiraya watched Naruto run ahead, and smiled.  
"I wonder, how much has changed in the past 3 years? And, what now lies ahead for Naruto? Oh well." he strolls towards the main gate, as he shrugs his shoulders. "I wonder, what's happened in Konoha lately?" 

NEXT CHAPTER:

"Kanaka & Naruto…..the brothers finally meet."


	5. Chapter 4

The tranquility of the woods was disturbed by the sound of footsteps pounding rapidly along the ground. The animals quickly scurried into hiding, avoiding any form of contact with the source of the disturbance. The sound of pounding footsteps continued, more and more, they sounded throughout the forest. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped, for at that very moment, the young, blonde haired genin, known as Uzumaki, Naruto, had finally arrived at his destination. For, before him, stood the gates of the village of Konoha.

**Chapter 4: Naruto and Kanaka, **

**The brothers finally meet**

Naruto stood in front of the gates, motionless. He had been away for nearly three years and was nervous about how much things could have changed. How far did his friends surpass him in their training? Were any of them still genins? Did Hinata find love elsewhere? Did Sasuke come to his senses and return home? All these thoughts ran through Naruto's mind, as he stood there, looking at the gates. The anbu stationed at the gate outpost, spotted him and shouted out.

"Can I help you with something?" The women shouted to the stranger

"Ya, could you open the gates. I'm a shin obi from Konoha, who's dying for some freshly made ramen." Naruto replied.

The female smirked at the reply from under her mask "Sorry sir, I have not been informed of any shin obis out on missions today."

"Maybe you recognize me. The name is Uzumaki, Naruto, I'm going to be the next hokage!" Naruto exclaimed.

The female anbu's eyes widened in surprise at the comment. She had heard the name mentioned previously, but that had been some time ago, when the Hokage was looking over a report about the Uchiha traitor. The anbu's eyes widened even more when she saw an older, taller male walk up behind the stranger claiming to be Uzumaki, Naruto and slapped him across the back of his head.

"Baka! Leave the poor girl alone. She doesn't need to deal with such a hyper kid like yourself." Jiraya said to Naruto. "Excuse me miss, could you inform the Hokage of our arrival. My name is Jiraya and his is Naruto, as I'm sure you are aware. She has been expecting us, so she'll know who we are, thanks." Jiraya said to the female anbu, interrupting her surprised state. The female anbu watched as the older male walked through the gate, taking the younger male along with him.

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto asked, rubbing the back of his head where Jiraya had just hit him.

"I was just saving us some time. You haven't been home for quite some time, so they wont know who you are immediately. Plus, last I checked, you are the vessel for the nine tailed demon fox, you know, the one who terrorized the village a few years back? These ignorant blowhards probably still use you as a scapegoat for any or all tragedies that occurred here." Jiraya replied.

Naruto's head drops at the mention of the poor treatment he used to receive and could possibly receive again. He had hoped that all the time he spent away from Konoha would allow the villagers to forget about him. Even though he knew that the villagers had probably celebrated his departure from the village, he knew that at least some of them might remember who he was.

"Good job Ero – senin, you really know how to make someone feel like regretting coming home." Naruto said as he stood still and looked deeper into Konoha.

Jiraya simply walked over to Naruto, draped his arm atop Naruto's shoulders and leaned in. "Don't be that way kid, besides…" Jiraya leaned in even closer to Naruto's ear "…don't you have a certain Hyuuga heiress just dying to see you again?"

Naruto blushed at Jiraya's comments. He did miss Hinata, as well as all of his friends, but it was his thoughts of Hinata, the only girl to ever love him more than a friend, that kept him up at night.

"Plus, from what I heard from Granny Tsunade, little miss Hyuuga has one hell of a body on her, kind of like those girls I introduced you to as I was 'gathering information'." Jiraya added.

The comment made Naruto think of the incident in question, and almost immediately, his nose began to bleed.

"Ho Ho, from the looks of it, you remember that incident all to well. I mean, how could anyone forget the things those girls could do with their tongues, oh man, that was one hell of a good time." Jiraya said.

Naruto blushed even more. "I don't remember much. What did I do?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?!…" Jiraya leaned in closer with a coy look on his face. "… You my dear boy, did everything I did, TWICE!…"

Naruto blushed a deep red and dropped his head in shame. He had hoped to remain faithful to Hinata during his time away, but apparently he failed.

"…At least, that is what your character is going to do in the next issue of Icha Icha Paradise." Jiraya said with a huge smirk on his face.

Naruto raised his head slightly, only high enough so that he could speak to Jiraya. "You mean to tell me, that you had me believing that I did all these wrong things but in fact, it was just a character in your stupid book?!" Naruto asked in an angry tone.

Jiraya frowned at Naruto's reference to his book being stupid.

"BAKA!" Naruto exclaimed as he punched Jiraya across the face. Jiraya didnt flinch. He gave Naruto a grave, stern look. A split second later, he had Naruto in a headlock, giving him nugies.

"You ungrateful bastard, how dare you punch me. Just because you thought you did wrong. Being in my book is a great honor."

Jiraya eventually stopped and let go of Naruto, who now had a smile on his face, and adjusted his hair, which Jiraya ruffled

"So what really happened that night?" Naruto asked.

"Well you were drunk, after drinking all those special "training" drinks I made you and when the girls said they wanted to "party", you said something about 'missing Hinata' and passed out. So I took you back to the inn, put ya to bed and went back. Must say kid, you really disappointed those girls. You've grown into quite the young man. You had some real beauties wanting you but you made me proud by sticking to your beliefs. Don't become an old pervert like me, especially when you have someone special waiting for you." Jiraya said. "Now go explore your home. Find your friends and go find your girl. I'm going to go talk to Tsunade. Make sure you stop by afterwards and see her, you know she has been missing you."

Naruto smiled and took off running into the village.

Jiraya sighed. "Kids these days…." He said as he went off to Tsunade's office.

Kanaka's blood had been removed for testing, but because he had yet eaten, a dizzy spell came over him. Whenever he felt dizzy and/or weak, he felt 'it', he felt an alien presence within him, an alien presence with nothing but hate and murderous intentions for him and anyone he cared for. The dizzy spell brought forth the similar sensation of the alien presence within, stirring about. It felt as if it was pacing, to and forth, awaiting a moment when he was completely vulnerable, a moment when it could strike, like a predator to its prey.

He could sense it, trying to escape, but he knew that no one could know about this. If he was mistreated simply because he was part kitsune, imagine if they found out he was the vessel for a murderous demon. He would surely be run out of the village, and he couldn't afford that. He needed to tell his brother who he was, to have him aware that someone else was around to help carry on their father's legacy. Because of this, he fought; he fought to suppress the demon's escape attempt. It wasn't until the Hokage's apprentice emerged in front of him, that he fought even harder to shake off the dizzy spell and regain control of the situation. The demon sensed the strong urge to fight back and was caught off guard by such determination.

"You ok, Uzumaki – san?" Shizune asked with a worried expression.

Upon hearing the voice, Hokaku, the demon sealed within Kanaka, immediately realized why his host had fought back with such determination.

"Oh I see. You don't want me to make any sort of scene, not just because this village is home to your brother and your father's grave or because you don't want to be run out of town, but because you don't want this young, beautiful piece of meat to look at you as a monster. After all, how many females have you had your eye on, but you didn't approach them, out of fear? How many hearts of young, beautiful females did you break, by turned them away, after they were lured in by your 'tall, dark and mysterious' way of life?" Hokaku asked in a mocking tone.

"Shut up, just SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kanaka screamed in his head out of frustration.

Hokaku laughed sadistically. "Face it brat, you're just a little, scared, bastard half breed, with a mother complex. You want to take vengeance on your mother's killer, but you lack the manhood to go through with it. On top of that, you so desperately want the family you never had, even though it was your father who put this curse on you, and your brother probably wont even give a shit about you. But you don't have to worry kid, I wont come out now, I'm going to let you and… what's her name? Shizune was it? Such a beautiful name. I'm going to let you and her get nice and close, and when I get the chance, I'll take over and stick my claw right through that beautiful chest of hers. Then I'll relinquish control over your body, so you can see her horror filled, "Why would you do this?" eyes as she slowly dies. And when you look at your hand, covered in her blood, I'll just be watching and laughing, soaking up every bit of your suffering."

"Kanaka kun? Are you alright?" Shizune asked, even more worriedly than before, shaking his arm lightly to try and get a response.

"Looks like she's getting a bit worried there, brat. You haven't even known her a full day and you're already making her suffer. Better snap out of it." Hokaku said, relinquishing any attempts to take control of Kanaka's body and mind, and returning to his imprisonment.

Kanaka snapped out of his daze and turned his attention to meet Shizune's worried look.

"Are you alright, Uzumaki-kun?" Shizune asked in a worried tone.

Kanaka shook his head a bit to remove any excess dizziness and cloudiness from his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit low on sugar." Kanaka responded.

Shizune smiled a bit at his comment.

"Sorry about that, lets go get some of that ramen I promised." Shizune said with an even bigger smile.

"Excuse me, Shizune – sempai?" Interrupted the head nurse. "We need your help with a few patients if you don't mind?" Asked the head nurse.

Before Shizune could even respond, Kanaka cut her off.

"It's ok, go help them. I'll meet you at the ramen shop."

Shizune frowned at the situation she was put in.

"Are you sure?" she asked Kanaka with a disappointed expression on her face.

"Ya, I'm sure." Kanaka responded, giving his head one final shake to make sure no more dizzy spells lingered in his head.

"Ok." Shizune said with a defeated look on her face. She sighed, and then called the attention of the head nurse. "Makoto, take me to the emergency." Shizune said. Makoto responded with a "Hai." before leading Shizune away.

Once Shizune was gone, Kanaka removed himself from the chair he had been sitting in, and stretched. He gathered his coat and left the room. He felt the stares of the hospital occupants as he made his way to the door.

'Talk about being the odd one out. These people are acting like I'm going to attack the village or something. What the hell happened between them and visitors from other villages?' Kanaka thought to himself.

As he exited the hospital, he gave his surroundings a quick look over before putting his coat back on.

"There you are!" A female voice exclaimed loudly. Ino marched right up to Kanaka and got directly into his face. "No more running away. We got questions and you got the answers." Ino said, staring into Kanaka's visible eyes.

'The shade of blue, where do I know it from?' Ino thought to herself.

Kanaka broke the stare to look behind Ino. Sure enough, all of the village members who cornered him previously, were behind her, prepared for any attempt at an escape. Kanaka simply sighed. "Fine, what do you want to know?" Kanaka asked hesitantly, giving into her demand.

Neji stepped forth, standing next to Ino. "Your chakra…" he began, "…you have two different ones, just like Naruto. What's your relation to him?" Neji asked.

Kanaka sighed again. " Look, I can't answer that. It's something really personal between him and I. Naruto is the only one who needs to know…" Kanaka replied.

"Know about what?" said a voice, coming from behind the mob of genins.

The entire group turned around to see the source of the familiar voice.

"Naruto!!!" They all exclaimed in unison in a cheerful manner.

"Welcome back, Naruto – san." Rock Lee said in a joyful tone.

"Arigato, bushy brows." Naruto replied. "I went to the training grounds to say 'Hi' to everyone, but no one was there. So I went to Ichiruuka and the old man said all of you would be here. So I figured I'd stop by, say 'Hi' to everyone, visit Shizune nee-chan at work, and then go see Hinata – chan, but instead, I find you all demanding answers from stranger I never met, but knows who I am." Naruto said.

Naruto walked right up to Kanaka and stared him, eye to eye.

"So, what was it that you need to tell me stranger?" Naruto asked.

"You sure you want to know, right here, in front of all of them, nii-chan?" Kanaka asked

"Of course, they are my friends, it's ok. And why are you calling me 'brother', I don't know you and we aren't related." Naruto replied.

"Oh, how little you know." Kanaka responded.

"What do you mean?" Naruto replied.

"Uzumaki, Naruto, allow me to introduce myself. The name's Uzumaki, Kanaka, I'm your half brother." Kanaka stated.

Next Chapter:

The number one troublemaker makes his debut.

**Chapter 5: The Misfit Troublemaker: Enter Uchiha, Codimaru **


	6. Chapter 5

THE MIDDAY SUN WAS SHINING DOWN ON THE SNOW COVERED FOREST. Temari, Kunoichi, of the Village of Sand, was walking down the covered road. Her arms crossed her chest, and she had a look of displeasure upon her face.

"Really! Tell me why do you 2 have to tag along with me to Konoha?"  
She glanced evilly over her shoulder….

Kankuro, her brother & teammate stopped in his tracks.

"Hey!" he said, putting his hands up in defense. "Do I look like I wanna go to Konoha with you and be bored? But…" he thumbed over his shoulder. "…if HE goes anywhere. I have to go along. To Keep an eye on him."

"And, since when do I need you to baby sit me, Kankuro?"

With his arms crossed at his chest, Gaara of the Desert walked up to his siblings.

"I told you once already, Temari. The Council is sending me to Konoha, to speak with the Hokage. So, blame the Council for sending myself and Kankuro to Konoha…..the same time you're going to see your…..boyfriend." 

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Temari growled at Gaara.

"Now now, temper…temper." Kankuro said. "You don't want to mess up your make up, before you see SLACKER BOY."

"Are you trying to piss me off, Kankuro?"

"Kankuro," Gaara said as he walked past the pair, "we've already wasted a day just catching up to Temari. And Konoha is still a half a day a way. We need to continue on if we are to reach there by morning. Let's go." 

Gaara walked away, but stopped and glanced back at the two.

"Besides, we don't want to interrupt Temari's SPECIAL TIME with her beloved man."

Gaara then walked on, as Temari & Kankuro looked at each other in shock.

"Was that…..a joke, Temari?"

"I'm beginning to wonder what's more scary. Gaara before or Gaara now?"

"You mean, there's a difference?"

By now, Gaara was a few yards ahead of Kankuro & Temari.  
He couldn't help but enjoy the grin that was on his face.  
A joke.  
He had made a joke, at the expense of own sister Temari to boot. Just goes to show what 3 years of trying to be normal, & suppressing the demon, Shukaku, and controlling the 1 tailed demon can do. For that, he had one person to thank, Uzumaki Naruto. It had been 3 years since he was told about what had happened between him and the traitor, Uchiha Sasuke. And, that Naruto had left to train, leaving his friends behind. Now that 3 years had past, Gaara had hoped that Naruto had returned home.

After all, Uzuzmaki Naruto was the only person that Gaara called a true friend.   
(considering that Naruto is Gaara's only friend to date) A cool breeze blew through the forest, & around Gaara. Making him stop in his tracks, his senses went on edge. His eyes moved around, searching the forest. His arms dropped to his sides, and the sand in his gourd began to stir restlessly. Something was wrong. And Gaara could feel it. Temari & Kankuro had finally caught up to Gaara, and saw the look in his eyes.

"Uh-oh." Kankuro said looking at Gaara.

"Gaara?" Temari said catching his expression. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Gaara continued to look around, especially at the trees.  
"Nothing." he finally said. "It's nothing."

He looked up at the sun; it was lat midday, early evening.  
"We're wasting time." he looked at his siblings. "It'll be dark in a couple of hours, and I wanna reach Konoha by dawn." he glanced over at Temari. "We don't need to keep people waiting, do we?"

It wasn't what Gaara had said that made Temari flinch, but, what he did. He…..smiled.   
Not a huge smile, not an evil smile, just a small simple smile. Gaara crossed his arms over his chest again and started walking. Unsure on what to do next, Kankuro & Temari shrugged their shoulders, & followed Gaara.

……several minutes passed……

He sat and waited, staying well hidden. Making sure that they were well long gone before he came out of hiding. He dropped down to a lower limb, then back flipped off, and landed on one knee.

Uchiha Codimaru stood up and looked down the road.

"DAMN. THAT WAS TOO CLOSE. I didn't think that they would stop all of a sudden. And that guy with the tattoo over his left eye…man, the aura he's letting off. It's like when…. Good thing I paid attention when Onee-san taught me basic Genjutsu."

That made him think of his missing family. His mother, and his older sister. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath to clear his mind.  
'Can't think about them right now. Gotta keep moving.'

He stares at the road. 

'Okay. If they said that they were a half a day away from the Hidden Leaf Village, then I'll keep following them. And I too should arrive at Hidden Leaf by tomorrow also. Hmm, then there's that problem. Really don't think that they'll just let me waltz right in, even if I am with Kanaka. Oh well, guess I'll just have to sneak in. shouldn't be too hard. Besides, what kind of trouble could I get into? Hopefully, Kanaka's dad will go easy on me.'

For a minute, Codimaru thought about this unknown village he was going to. He knew that it was no secret, that Hidden Leaf Village, was where his mother & sister came from. And where HE came from as well.

'Looks like this village holds some mysteries for me also, Kana. Well, I've wasted enough time standing around here. Time to get this show…ON THE ROAD!!!' He thought to himself

Leaping back up into the trees, and grabbing his backpack, Codimaru begins heading towards Hidden Leaf Village…..Konohagakure.

"READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!"

NARUTO: THE MISFIT GENINS!  
CHAPTER 5.

"THE #1 MISFIT TROUBLEMAKER ARRIVES:  
ENTER, UCHIHA CODIMARU!!"

-KONOHA- 

The words hung in the early evening cool air.

"I'm Uzumaki Kanaka. Naruto, I'm your half brother."

Kanaka looked past a stunned Naruto, to the other Genins surrounding him.

"Gee, I'm so glad that everyone's taking this ever so calmly."

He then looked back at Naruto.

'He looks…he looks so much like you, Dad.' He thought

"This can't be right." Neji said. "We all know that Naruto is an orphan."

"That's right," Ino said, "everyone in Konoha knows that he had no family."

"I do believe that we've established that I'm not from here." Kanaka says. He then turns his attention back to Naruto, who was still a bit stunned by all this.

"Naruto. I know that all this has come to big surprise to you."

"REALLY, YOU THINK!!?" Naruto shouted

"Look, allow me to explain. I was born in a village called Tsukigakure, Hidden Moon Village. My father…I mean OUR FATHER, came from this village. We might have the same father, but we have different mothers. Which explains why my hair is black. Naurto, I mean nii-chan, our father was very important person to this village. He left me and my mother when I was 2 years old, and returned here. Nii-chan, our father was named Yondaime, The Yellow Flash. If what Tsunade-sama said was true, our father was the 4th Hokage of this village." He said.

There was an eerie silence from all the Genins, especially Naruto. Here he was, not a good hour back home in Konoha, & already he was the center of controversy. If what this person said was true, they were brothers. More importantly, they were the illegitimate sons of the 4TH HOKAGE! Even Kakashi-sensei would find this too hard to comprehend.

"The…4th?" Naruto said in shock, looking at Kanaka. "My dad was…the 4th?!!"

"Yes, he was, nii-chan." Kanaka exhales slowly, rubbing his face. "Naruto. What I'm telling you, is the truth. I wouldn't…I COULDN'T MAKE THIS UP. I came here to Konoha, believing that dad was still alive." 

"Shows what you know." Ino said. "The 4th Hokage's been dead for almost 16 years."

"Thanks for the heads up.." Kanaka said, in a sarcastic tone, glaring at Ino. Then he looks back at Naruto.

"Nii-chan, if we really are going to talk about all this. Is there somewhere we can go and talk?"

That brought Naruto back to his senses. As he felt his stomach growl.

"If you want to talk, then let's go to Ichiraku's. you can buy me some ramen." Naruto said

"NARUTO!!" Ino interjected. "You can't just go somewhere with this guy! You don't even know if he's telling the truth! For all we know, he could be an assassin out to kill you."

"Ino-chan is right, Naruto-kun." Lee said. "How can you trust him so easily?"

"He has the same color eyes as me." Naruto replied. "And…I sense something about him. Something familiar, and similar about him. And, since he's come all this way here to find out, I can't turn him away without hearing him out. Maybe there's a way to find if he's telling the truth."  
"As a matter of fact," Kanaka said, "the Hokage's assistant drew blood from me a while ago to run some tests. Let that speak for itself."

"GREAT!! See Ino-chan, no worries. Besides, I'M HUNGRY. And I want RAMEN!"

With that Naruto begins pulling Kanaka away.  
"Naruto!!" Ino says. But he just looks back & smiles.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Oh, and if you see Hinata, tell her that I'm back." he pulls Kanaka away from everybody. C'mon you, let's go talk."

Everybody watches as the 2 Uzumakis leave. Neji just shook his head.

"Hmpf. Same ol'Naruto."

-----

-TSUNADE'S OFFICE-

Taking a sip of his tea, Jiraya leans back in his chair and exhales.

"Ahh. This is so good. I've always said that you make the best tea, Tsunade."

Taking another sip, he looks at the file Tsunade made up of Uzumaki, Kanaka.

"So," he said picking the file and looking through it, "I guess the rumors about the 4th having a child while he was away are true. Wow, this changes a lot of things."

"Before? Did you know about this?"

"Yes…and no. I mean…I did once happen to overhear the talk the 4th had with the 3rd. When he told the 3rd about the wife and son he had to leave behind in the Hidden Moon Village. I just can't believe that the elder son is alive, after all this time."

"But, what about Naruto? Is he really the 4th's son also?"

"There…there were rumors, Tsunade." Jiraya said exhaling slowly. "And only the 3rd & the 4th can answer them."

Tsunade sat back in her chair, sipping her tea, watching the sunset.

"When Kanaka came here, he still believed that his father was still alive, and was determined to speak with him."

"Hmm, could it be that something happened to his family?" "I don't know. But, I would like to find out."  
The 2 legendary Sanins sat in silence for a few moments. Until a knock came.

"Nihao, Tsunade-sama."

Shizune said opening the door and walking in.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, but I have the results from the blood test of Kanaka-san."

As she walked up, she noticed Jiraya sitting opposite of Tsunade at the desk.

"Jiraya-sama. I didn't know you had returned. Where is Naruto-kun?"

"He went to see his friends." Jiraya said.

As Shizune placed the results on the desk, Jiraya picked them up to look at them, only for Tsunade to snatch them away from him.

"HEY!" Jiraya said, surprised

"Do you mind?" She opened the file and carefully studied the results. She closed it and put it on the desk. "Shizune, where is Sakura?"

"I believe she's with Ayumi-chan. Possibly on the training grounds."

"Go find her. Tell to go find BOTH Uzumakis, Kanaka & Naruto."

"HAI, TSUNADE-SAMA." Shizune nodded as she left.

"Good news?" Jiraya asked.

Tsunade nodded as she tapped on the file.  
ICHIRAKU'S

Old man Ichiraku thought at first, it was some kind of challenge. The bowls were stacked in front of the Uzumaki brothers like prize trophies it made the old man and his granddaughter smile. Naruto gulped down his 7th bowl, burped, smiled, and sat back.

"Ahh, that was so good. It's been 3 years since I've a good bowl of ramen. Arigato, old man."

"Always a pleasure Naruto-kun. It's nice to have you home again." The old man said

"3 years?" Kanaka asked. "You were gone for 3 years? Why?"

"I…I was…..I was on a mission." Naruto started, thinking about the mission to bring back the traitor. "It was a mission that failed badly. And I…I….." He looked at the empty bowl. In truth, his heart had felt the same way. "I…I lost….."

Kanaka could see that something was upsetting Naruto. Something had happen to his younger sibling, something that made Naruto leave his home for 3 long years. 

"I promised her." Naruto softly said, his voice almost cracking.

"Nani?" Kanaka asked

"Sakura. I promised Sakura to bring him back. And, I failed."

"Who?" Kanaka asked again.

"My best friend. He left the village." Naruto said.

"Sorry to hear that." Kanaka replied, looking down at his bowl

"Kanaka-san, about the 4th Hokage. What was he like?" Naruto asked

Kanaka turned and looked at Naruto. He knew that this was question was coming."

"I really wish I could tell you more about him nii-chan, but, I was only 2 when he left. But I can tell you one thing, you look so much like him. Ota-san was a loving father, Naruto. He cared for Oka-san and me. And stood up for us when people tried to mess with us."

"I was told that was born shortly after he died, when the 9 tailed demon fox, Kyuubi attacked the village. I'm guessing that you heard the rest, right?" Naruto asked

"About what Dad did to save the village? Trust me, I know." Kanaka said.

"People hated me because of it.they hated me then, and have always to this day. I was always alone, I had no friends, no family, nobody liked me." Naruto said with a heavy heart.

Kanaka only nodded. In a weird way, their lives were somewhat identical to each other. Both had born different, both had been cursed, by their father, to save the lives of others in their village, both were hated by their village's people, and both…were alone. He reached over and patted Naruto on the shoulder.

"Looks like I'm not the only lonely Uzumaki around here. And, it looks like we both had it tough growing up." Kanaka said

"Nani?" Naruto asked.

"I know that Dad died sealing the Kyuubi inside of you, using his forbidden jutsu he finally perfected. I know he wanted the villagers to treat you like a hero of some kind, and respect you.

Looks like it didn't work out, huh?" Kanaka said.

"How did you know? Did Granny Tsunade tell you?" Naruto asked

"We've led identical lives, Naruto. VERY identical lives. one day, I'll tell you mine." Kanaka responded

Now, it was Naruto's turn to look at Kanaka. This person, claiming to be his older brother, seemed to Naruto's past very well. As if had gone through the same kind of pain he had too. He studied Kanaka's face, wondering why he kept right eye covered with his forehead protector, like how Kakashi-sensei keeps his Sharingan eye covered. But, his left eye…..it was so blue, blue, like his own eyes. He could see pain in that eye, pain and loneliness. A pain & loneliness that he carried for a very long time.

He was about to ask Kanaka what had happen to him in the past, when he was interrupted by a "MEOW".

The brothers were surprised to see a little white cat sitting on the counter top, inbetween their bowls.

"Nani?" Naruto said. "A cat?"

"Houka," Kanaka said, "what're you doing here? Where is Ayu…"

GLOMP!!!!!!

Ayumi came outta nowhere, and glomped Kanaka.

"Nihao, Kanaka-san!!" she then looks at the bowls of ramen.

"YUM!! RAMEN."

She grabs Kanaka's bowl and gulps down his ramen….in 2 GULPS.

"BURP. Thanks, Kanaka-san."

Ayumi then looks over at Naruto, and he looks at Ayumi.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" they both ask each other.  
"Ayumi-chan," Shizune says walking up, "you know Tsunade-sama will be upset if you spoil your dinner." she looks at Kanaka & Naruto. "Hello Kanaka, hello Naruto, welcome home. I see that you've grown a lot over the last 3 years. Sakura-san will be happy to see you."

"Sakura-chan? That's right, I didn't see her with the others. I wonder where sh….."   
BONG!!!!!!!

The lump quickly swelled up on Naruto's head, as he dropped his head onto the countertop, next to his bowl of ramen.

"Ooh, that looked like it hurt." Ayumi said.

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura growled at him. "how dare you come back home and not tell me!!!! I still owe you for leaving without saying goodbye to me!!!"

"Nice to see you too, Sakura-chan." Naruto groaned in pain.

"Kanaka-san." Shizune said. "Tsunade-sama sent us to bring you to her office. You and Naruto."

"Granny Tsunade wants to see US?" Naruto said sitting up. "WHY?"

"Is it about the blood test?" Kanaka asked, Shizune nodded.

"Blood test?" Naruto said. "What blood test?"

"We should let Tsunade-sama explain." Shizune answered. "We should go.

Shizune paid the brother's tab. Ayumi grabbed Kanaka's arm and pulled him away as Sakura grabbed Naruto by the back of his collar and drug him off.   
---

Tsunade & Jiraya had just finished their tea, when the office door opened, Tsunade looked up at the group walking in.

"OKA-SAN!!" Ayumi cheered as she came in 1st, ran over & hugged Tsunade.  
Much to the surprise of Jiraya.

"OKA-SAN?!" He stares at Ayumi & the little white cat on her head. "When did…?" Jiraya said in a surprised tone

"This is a long story, Jiraya. I'll tell you later, after everything else." Tsunade responded.

Ayumi looks at Jiraya. "Oka-san, who's this? He looks like a pervert."

"Ayumi!" Tsunade says firmly. "Show some respect! This is one of the legendary Sanins of Konoha!"

She then looks at Jiraya, then whispers in Ayumi's ear. "And yes, he is a hentai."

"HEY! I resent that Tsunade!!" Jiraya exclaimed.

"I don't know why, she's telling the truth." Naruto said walking in next, followed by Kanaka & Shizune.

"Oi! What's up, Granny Tsunade?" Naruto said in a happy tone.

"HEY!!" Ayumi said defensively. "Oka-san is not an old lady. YOU JERK!!"

Tsunade grabbed Ayumi's shoulder, holding her back, knowing that the 12 year old Kunoichi was about to jump on Naruto, for his comment. "It's okay, Ayumi. Naruto has never learned anything about elders, or respect for his elder Shinobi." Tsunade added

Jiraya turned around and looked at Kanaka. He got up, walked over to the older Uzumaki and studied him closely. "Hmm. Interesting. Very interesting."

"Umm, hi." Kanaka said nervously. He looked to Tsunade. "Is Hentai-Sanin here alright?"

"Hentai-Sanin? I'll have you to know, that I have been training Naruto for 3 years straight. Right, Naruto?"

"Training," Naruto says, rolling his eyes, "SHEAH, RIGHT. Between you chasing women, drinking and writing your hentai book, I guess you can say we did some training. Somewhat."

"HEY!!" Jiraya exclaimed

"ALRIGHT!" Tsunade said, regaining control. "Enough of the jokes. We have very important things to discuss." she holds the folder. "VERY IMPORTANT."

"Is that it?" Kanaka asks. "Is that the results?"

Tsunade nods, then looks at Naruto.

"Naruto. I'm pretty sure that you & Kanaka have already talked, right?"

"Yeah. But, is it true? Is he really my brother?"

Holding Ayumi back, Tsunade opens the file on her desk.

"A while ago, I had Shizune run a blood and DNA test on Kanaka, & check it against you Naruto, and another blood sample. That sample was from the 4th Hokage. Naruto, it is true that you and Kanaka have different mothers," she glances at Kanaka after saying that, "but…you and Naruto DO have the same father. You are both the sons of the 4th hokage. And Naruto, Kanaka is in fact…your older brother." 

Naruto stood there in shock and awe. This was taking a few moments to comprehend. Kanaka had told him some parts earlier, and now Tsunade had just confirmed it.  
Uzumaki Naruto, was in fact…..the son of the 4th Hokage, the Yondiame, the legendary hero of Hidden Leaf Village: The 'Yellow Flash'. And, as a bonus, he had an older brother to boot. He looked at everyone, with tears running down his face.

"Naruto?" Tsunade asked concerned.

"Naruto," Sakura said touching his shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, I guess." he replied a bit choked up. "It's just…after everything I've been over the past 3 years, this has to be the most joyful thing to happen to me."

He turns and looks at Kanaka. "You're really my nii-san." Naruto said.

"Yeah I am, Naruto. Yeah I am." Kanaka replied

Tsunade rose from her desk, filled with pride, walked over and patted Naruto on his head.

"It's okay Naruto, it's okay." she then looks at the others. "Okay then.. I'm pretty sure that you two want to get to know each other a lot more. But, it's getting late, and I must prepare dinner. Sakura, please take Ayumi to the house. I shall be along shortly."

"Hai." Sakura said as Ayumi joined her and they left.

"Well," Naruto said, "in that case, I guess I'll head home too. It's been 3 years since I've been home, and I probably need to air the place out. Later."

"Hang on nii-chan." Kanaka said. "I'll go with you. Catch you later, Shizune-san." 

Shizune nodded as the Uzumaki brothers left. And then, she left also.

"Well?" Tsunade said looking back at Jiraya.

Jiraya only nodded. "The boy needs this. It'll be good for Naruto, scratch that, for BOTH OF THEM. After everything that's happened to him, this will help him. Naruto knows that. He now knows that he's not alone in this world. He now has family, REAL FAMILY. This'll help him, more than any training he's gotten, or will get."  
The sun had gone down, and a cool breeze blew through the village. Naruto and Kanaka were only a block away from Naruto's apartment.

"So," Kanaka said, "you've been alone your whole life?"

"Yep. Until I became an Genin, and was put on a team. My team was the best. And, of course, I was the best on the team."

"I bet you were, nii-chan." Kanaka said with a smirk

"What about you, nii-san? Are you a Genin also? Were you on a team too?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Not exactly." Kanaka replied.

They walked into the apartment complex and headed upstairs.

"My class was graduating, the day our village was attacked." Kanaka continued.

"ATTACKED?" Naruto said, surprised.

"Yeah. Hidden Moon was attacked almost 3 years ago. Myself and my 2 best friends had just gotten our forehead protectors and the ranks of Genins when it happened." Kanaka added

"I'm sorry to hear that nii-san." Naruto replied.

They reached Naruto's floor and walked down the hallway. As they got close, they began to smell the aroma of a hot cooked home meal. coming from the apartment at the end of the hallway. The apartment belonging to Uzumaki Naruto.

"Yum." Kanaka said smelling the air. "Something smells good. You expecting company?"

"Um, no." Naruto replied.

Cautiously, Naruto open the door…….

Hyuuga Hinata quietly hummed a song to herself, as she stood in the kitchen in Naruto's apartment. She added the final seasoning to the grilled beef and smiled. She had returned to the village, with Chouji and Shino earlier in the day, and were heading to Tsunade's office to report, when Kurenai-sensei had ran into them. She told Hinata some great news. Uzumaki Naruto, the one she loved, was finally home. It had been 3 years since she had seen him, since he had said goodbye, since he had told her how much he loved her, since…..they kissed.

"Naruto-kun." she said softly.

It was no secret around Konoha that Hinata did in fact truly love Naruto, even going as far as getting the spare keys to Naruto's apartment and keeping it clean. So, after hearing that Naruto was home again, she decided to go to his house, and prepare the young Shinobi she loved, a nice home cooked meal. She looked up from the stove when as she heard the front door unlock & open. She wiped her hands on her apron, and walking into the living room as they came in.

"Naruto-kun." 

Naruto walked in first, Kanaka a few steps behind. And the 1st thing he noticed was that his home was clean and straightened up.   
"Nani? Who did all this?" He asked

And that's when Hinata walked into the living room.

"Hinata-chan?" He said in a shocked manner.

For a minute, he stared at Hinata. The past 3 years had been good to her. She had grown up, in a lot of ways. She'd let her hair grow long, and now it went down to her waist.  
Hyuuga Hinata had grown up and filled out. And she filled out REAL GOOD.

"Naruto-kun," she said, still twiddling her fingers, "Welcome home."

Her emotions overwhelmed her. She rushed & embraced him in a loving hug, kissing him passionately.

"Oh Naruto-kun! I've missed you so much." She kissed him again, then she noticed the figure in black standing a few feet behind.

"Naruto-kun, who is this? Oh, you must be the person Chouji-san was talking about."

"I'm Kanaka." Kanaka said. "long story short, I'm Naruto's older brother."

"NANI?" Hinata said in a surprised tone.

"It's a long story, Hinata." Naruto said inhaling, savoring the smell coming from the kitchen. "Hinata, did you cook for me?"

"Oh yes. I cooked a huge meal for you…for us. Oh dear, I need to go check on the vegetables, be right back." she kissed him again, then walked into the kitchen.

"So," Kanaka said patting Naruto on the shoulder, "Your girlfriend, I guess?"

"Well…" Naruto said blushing.

Kanaka just chuckled at his brother. "Don't worry about it bro. go ahead & be with your girl. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm pretty sure that she wants to spend some quality time with you."

"But…nii-san…" Naruto tried to interject

"Don't worry about me bro." He said as he nudged Naruto towards the kitchen.

"But…But…..Kanaka nii-san….." Naruto tried to interject again. 

"Naruto-kun," Hinata called from the kitchen, "come eat."

Kanaka snapped his fingers, and pointed towards the kitchen.

"Naruto. GO, and be with your girlfriend. I'll see ya tomorrow. Later." Kanaka said. Not giving Naruto a chance to say anything, Kanaka walked out & left.

Walking out onto the street, Kanaka looks up at the light coming from Naruto's apartment. He could see the silhouettes of the young couple moving around. Doing couple's stuff. He just smiled and shook his head.

"Hmpf, a little brother. Thanks, Dad."

With one last look, he heads for Tsunade's house.  
-/-/-/-/-/-

(7:17am)

The morning sun was casting its rays over Konoha. The morning Gate Guards were walking to the main gate, when they passed an Anbu unit escorting Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara.

"The Sand Siblings are here?!" the 1st guard said.

"Something must be up." the 2nd guard said. "I know that Temari-san is here to see Shikamaru, but I wonder why did the other 2 come with her?"

The 2 guards arrived at the gate, just as an old woman on a horse driven cart filled with vegetables, was let into the village.

"Ah, good morning, Miss Karou." the 2nd guard said. "Heading to the restaurants?" 

"Oh yes." the old woman replied. "I was able to get a very good crop before last weeks' snowfall."

She looked at her horse, that was breathing a bit hard. "Hmm, I must've loaded a bit too much this time. She's been whining for the last hour. Ever since I stopped a few miles back to rest a bit. Oh well, the restaurants are waiting for me. I'd best be going. Giddy up, girl." 

The old woman snapped the reigns, the horse grunted & pulled the cart away. The guards took their post, all unaware of the slight indentation on the snow covered ground,, left by something extra on the cart……  
---- 

In the ranks of the Hidden Leaf Anbu, 19 year old Takahashi Toume was compared to only 1 other Anbu when it came to her skill as a A-CLASS ANBU,  
Hakate Kakashi. The sun seemed to shine down on her dark raven-blue hair, as Toume took her time walking back to Konoha, soaking up the morning sun, as she was returning from a another S-Rank mission.

'Damn, that mission was tough, somewhat. Good thing too. I was almost bored…ah well.' She thought to herself.

She could see the main gate, and she smiled.

'Home, at last. I'll report to Tsunade-sama first. And then, I'll head home for a nice hot bath.'

Toume reached the main gate & waved to the guards. "Morning guys."

"Nihao, Toume-san." the 1st guard said. "Welcome home. How'd your mission go?"

"Pretty routine. And pretty boring. These last few mission have been so boring to me."

"Lucky you." the 2nd guard said. "It's been anything BUT BORING around here."

"Really? What's been going……"

Before she could finish, she just happened to look down. Toume was standing right in front of where the old woman with the cart full of vegetables, had stopped a few minutes before. The tracks looked deeper to Toume. And then, there was that indentation. She stooped down to carefully examine it. To the untrained eye, it just look like an ordinary indifferent indentation.  
However, to the highly trained eyes of an Anbu, especially Takahashi Toume, she could easily tell that the indentation, was made by a…..backpack.

"Hey guys, what just came through here?" She asked the guards.

"Old Lady Karou-san." the 2nd guard answered. "she was making her usual deliveries to the restaurants. She was in a good mood, as always. Although, her horse sure did look winded."

"Nani?" Toume asked.

"Yeah," the 1st guard added, "she must've loaded a bit too much. Because the old horse looked like it was pulling some extra weight."

"More like dead weight." Toume said standing back up. "And, they're gonna be dead meat when I find them. Alert my Anbu Squad, an intruder has snuck into the village!"

"NANI?!!!!!!" The guards said shocked.

Before they could say another word, Toume was already on the move. She ran through the village, her eyes sweeping the area.  
'Where are you? Where the hell are you?!!' She turned a corner and spotted the cart.  
'THERE YOU ARE!' She leapt up to the rooftops, to try and cut the cart off.  
-/-

Old Lady Karou had stopped at a restaurant, to sell a good portion of her vegetables. As she headed off towards Ichiraku's, she didn't hear, nor did she notice the soft THUD that came from under her cart. The horse pulled the cart away, leaving its passenger laying on the snow covered street.

"Well…that was easy."

Codimaru sat up on the snow covered street, and dusted himself off.

"So, this is Konoha, huh? Eh, it's not all that. Hidden Moon looks better in the Winter time."

He rocked back, and then snapped up to his feet, wiping the remaining snow off of him and his clothes.

"Okay. 1st order of business, find Kanaka, and kick his ass. Shouldn't be too hard. I mean, how hard is it to find a tall ass mutt, wearing a trench coat and a mask on his face? And, after I find him, I'll scope this place out. I wonder, how much fun I can have in a place like this? Now then…" Codimaru looks around, "….where do I start looking?"

"Ya know, that was real ingenious of you, using the old woman's cart to sneak into the village like that. You must've known that the guards wouldn't search under the cart of someone they knew & comes to the village often. Not bad." A voice said

"Yeah, I know. Honestly, I didn't think that I wou… UH-OH!"

And that's when Codimaru realized that he was in trouble.

He swallowed the dry lump in his throat, & slowly looked over his shoulder, right into the eyes of Takahashi Toume.

"Heh heh…umm…HI." he smiled, giving her a small wave.

"Well, well." Toume said cracking her knuckles. "And here I was just saying that I was getting bored & looking for some kind of excitement. And, here you show up, sneaking into Konohagakure, MY Home. Ibuki's gonna have fun interrogating a runt like you. But, I'm gonna have fun with you first."

"Umm, would it help to say please be gentle? It's my first time?" Codimaru said nervously

"Heh, funny. I'm placing you under arrest. Now then, the more you resist, the more I'm gonna hurt you. So, feel free to do something stupid. PLEASE, do something stupid." Toume replied.

"I wonder, does running for my life count as something stupid?" Codimaru said with a smirk

A dark grin appeared on Toume's face as she nodded.

"Heh-heh, just thought I ask. Bye-bye!!" Codimaru took off running, with Toume giving pursuit.

"Like I'm gonna let you escape!!!" Toume shouted at him.

She leapt, drew several kunais and flung them at Codimaru, hitting him in his back, arms and legs………………

2 B CONTINUED………..

Next chapter…..

"Here's Codimaru……….  
………….and there's goes the neighborhood!!!!!!!"

Aozonara no namida


	7. Chapter 6

**Misfit Genins: Ch. 6**

**The Calm Before The Storm**

Naruto walked through the dark corridor, making his way through as if drawn to an unknown source. Naruto knew this area well, after all, he had been here numerous times. As he walked through the corridor, a faint light shone in the distance. Naruto made his way to the light, emerging into a large opening. The only light coming from four lit torches. Naruto made his way to the center of the room, his feet splashing along the water which covered the floor.

"What do you want, ya damn fox?" Naruto asked, staring into the giant cage before him.

The two large eyes of the Kyuubi emerged from the darkness.

"You brat! You have used my great power repeatedly to aide you in battle. Countless times I have saved you from death, and yet, you still speak to me with such disrespect!" The Kyuubi growled.

Naruto just flashed his typical foxy grin. "Ya, but you live in my body and if I die, so do you, so just think of it as paying rent." He said. "Now, I know you didn't call me to bitch about how I treat you, so what did you want?"

TheKyuubi's face appeared in full. "A demon, I sensed one yesterday. At first, the demon energy level was low, as if belonging to something nothing more than a half-breed, but then I sensed a greater demonic presence, the one belonging to the five tailed demon, Hokaku." The Kyuubi said with a sneer.

"Five taialed demon? Hokaku? What are you talking about, you crazy fox." Naruto said, confused.

"Hokaku is in your village, sealed in the body of a half-breed, and you came into contact with that vessel." The Kyuubi said. "Also, there is another demon in your village, Nekomas, the two tailed demon." The Kyuubi grinned an evil grin. "It appears as if this village is becoming the home for the damned."

"Five-tailed demon? Two-tailed demon? Vessels? Are you telling me that there are two other demon vessels, like Gaara-san and myself, in this village?!" Naruto replied, confused by the news.

"That's exactly my point, brat. Seems like your return home will be more exciting than you anticipated." The Kyuubi replied with a sadistic grin.

"But… the only new people I met in the village was that strange Ayumi girl and…"

Naruto suddenly sat up in his bed. "Onii-san." Naruto blurted out, panting lightly.

The body next to him in the bed began to stir. "Mmm, Naruto-kun? Is everything ok?" Hinata asked in a worried and sleepy manner.

"I need to find onii-san. There's something I need to ask him, it's really important." Naruto said, passing his hand through his hair as he contemplated what the Kyuubi had told him.

Hinata's arms wrapped around his neck, as she brought herself closer to him, nuzzling his neck. "I understand Naruto-kun, but can't you stay with me for a little while longer?" She said in a sweet tone.

Naruto smiled. "Of course Hinata-chan." Naruto replied, wrapping his arms around her neck and kissed softly, as they both laid back down in the bed.

Elsewhere, in Konoha Training Grounds #5:

Shikamaru laid on the grass, with his hands behind his head. A toothpick was held lazily between his teeth, as he watched the clouds drift by slowly.

"Always day dreaming, you slacker. How do you plan on making it up to me after I saved your sorry butt." A voice said from behind him.

Shikamaru smirked, turning his head and body to meet his new visitor. "Damn woman. They are nothing but pains." He said, smiling as he picked himself up from the ground. Temari smirked as she walked closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss.

After a minute or so, the peace was disturbed by another new voice. "Aww, look Gaara. Don't they make such a cute couple?" Kankuro said laughing. Gaara smirked at the comment. Shikamaru and Temari broke their kiss out of embarrassment, blushing deeply.

"Shut up Kankuro!" Temari said, still blushing, Shikamaru chuckled. "that's quite a lot of talk from a guy who wears makeup and plays with dolls." Temari giggled at the comment and Gaara's smirk turned into a full blown smile. Kankuro's initial reaction was an upset one, but quickly turned into a smile. "Good one slacker." Kankuro responded.

"So…" Shika said, as he looked at the Sand Siblings. "…What brings you three back to Konoha?"

"Well…" Gaara began."…our darling sister here has been whining about not seeing you…" Gaara said, pointing at Temari, who blushed at the comment. "….I have personal business with the Hokage, and Kankuro was just bored. Plus, we would never give up a chance to gloat, in person, about how we saved the shinobis of Konoha." Gaara said , chuckling.

Shika, Temari and Kankuro stared at Gaara. "Gaara's laughing?" Shika asked, confused. "I know, scary huh?" Temari whispered back. "You should see him tell a joke." Kankuro chimed in.

Gaara stopped chuckling and turned his attention to Shikamaru. "So, are you coming with us? Or are you too busy watching the clouds?"

"Heh. You're such a pain." Shika said with a smirk as he led the Sand Siblings towards the Hokage's office.

Elsewhere in Konoha's Marketplace:

Shizune walked through the marketplace, looking at each vendor's goods and chit chatting with the vendors. She made her way to the middle of the marketplace, where she met up with Anko and Kurenai.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu." Shizune said with a smile and a slight wave.

Kurenai met Shizune's smile and wave with a smile and wave of her own. "Ohayo, Shizune – san." Kurenai replied.

"Yo!" Anko replied with her trademark smirk and fingers held up in a "V" pose.

"So, where are we going for lunch today? Tsunade – sama is busy with the whole ordeal involving the Uzumaki brothers, so…" Shizune stopped speaking as Anko shot her a death glare. Kurenai saw this and laughed. "Oh come on Anko, you know the whole thing was an accident. Besides, at least he complimented your body."

Anko blushed in embarrassment, remembering the incident. Anko gritted her teeth upon remembering. "Baka!" she said, under her breath.

Shizune giggled at this, before continuing with her previous question. "So, where are we going for lunch?" She asked

"Hinata – chan has invited us, as well as the 'Rookie Nine' and their instructors out to lunch in honor of Naruto's return and his new found family." Kurenai replied.

"Is the baka-no-hentai going to be there?" Anko asked, blushing a bit and clenching her fist.

Kurenai smirked. "Hinata couldn't find him anywhere in the village. She even asked Shino, Kiba and Neji to help find him, but to no avail. She's hoping to find him before the party."

Shizune looked at Anko, smirking. "Why did you ask Anko-sempai? Wanna offer him another look at your body?" She asked, chuckling.

Anko blushed in embarrassment. "Shut up Shizune. You're the one who acts all shy around him. Seems to me like you wouldn't mind showing him your body."

Shizune blushed at the comment. "I-I….uh….I mean…..th – that's….not true."

Kurenai interrupted Shizune with a laugh. "Alright you two, enough! Let's go eat." Kurenai turned and walked towards the restaurant with Anko and Shizune in tow.

Elsewhere by Konoha's main gate.

Kanaka walked through the tranquil forest, enjoying the peacefulness. He leapt into a tree, landing on a tree branch, crouching down. He pulled off his skull cap and let his fox ears enjoy the breeze that passed through his hair. His ears twitched, picking up the sounds of the forest. He saw an orange and white colored fox emerge from behind a bush. Immediately after, another fox, slightly bigger and older looking, emerged from behind the same bush. The two foxes began to play with one another, with the older one gaining dominance much of the time.

'Heh, seems like two brothers playing.' Kanaka thought.

Just then, another fox emerged from the bush. This fox was bigger than the other two and appeared older. The two foxes stopped playing and the youngest looking one began nuzzling the oldest one.

'Heh, two brothers and a father. Reminds me of what could have been with Naruto, dad and myself.' Kanaka thought to himself, as he watched the three foxes run off. Sighing, he stood up from the branch.

"Well, enough slacking, time to go find Naruto." Kanaka said to himself as he made his way back to Konoha.

Elsewhere, in Tsunade's office.

Shikamaru knocked on the door and awaited a response with the Sand Siblings. "Enter." Tsunade's voice said. Shikamaru turned the knob and entered the office with the Sand Siblings in tow. "Ohayo, Tsunade – sama…..eh?" Shikamaru stopped in mid sentence when he noticed Tsunade's other guest.

"Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh, Shika-kun. I was just about to go find you. We are having a small party in honor of Naruto's return. Would you come, please?" Hinata asked.

"Who is going to this little celebration?" Shikamaru asked.

"So far, all of the 'Rookie Nine', pending yourself, as well as all of our senseis, Tsunade-sama, Shizune-sama and Anko-sama." Hinata said.

"Eh, sounds troublesome…" Shika said with a smirk. "… but I suppose I can be bothered to make an appearance Can I bring her along as well?" Shika asked, pointing to Temari.

"Oh, Gomen –nosai, Temari-san. I did not see you there. If you would like to come, please come join us." Hinata said, then turned to Kankuro and Gaara. "Kankuro-san and Gaara-san, you both are also invited if you would like to join." Kanakuro and Temari nodded in response.

"Naruto-kun, eh?" It has been awhile since we have seen one another." Gaara said. "I will come, just as soon as I attend to business with the Hokage."

Tsunade smirked. "Gaara, you have to be the most uptight Kazekage I have ever met. Work can wait, its time for a party." Tsunade said smiling. "Besides, I could really use a break from all of this paperwork."

Gaara smirked and Hinata smiled at everyone's response. Hinata took the lead and walked out of the room, while everyone followed her, Tsunade locking up behind her.

Ramen Shop:

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Naruto shouted out loud. Naruto stood before the ramen shop, a 'Closed' sign was displayed.

"I finally return home from training for more than two years and my favorite ramen shop happens to be closed when I choose to visit. Just great old man, just great. Now what do I do for food?" Naruto asked out loud.

"Naruto-kun!" said a voice from behind him.

Naruto turned and faced his caller. "BUSHY-BROWS!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. "Long time no see!"

Rock Lee stood before Naruto, looking the same as he did two and a half years ago, only this time, he wore a chunin vest. "Naruto-kun, you are one of my rivals. You have been gone for two and a half years, training with a legendary Sanin, no doubt getting stronger." Rock Lee said in a serious manner, hiding the joy of seeing his old friend. "Never the less, I too have been training non-stop, preparing for your return."

"Eh? I'm one of your rivals? You've been training to beat me?" Naruto said in disbelief, before pausing to review what he had heard. He then smirked his usual foxy grin. "Hehe, I shouldn't be so surprised. After all, I am going to be Hokage!" Naruto said, pointing to the monument of the Hokages.

Lee smirked. "I see you haven't lost any of your confidence Naruto-kun, so how about a test to see if you improved?" Lee asked.

"Nani? A test? But I haven't even eaten yet." Naruto cried.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. The race is to a restaurant, right by the Hokage's office." Lee replied.

Naruto paused to ponder the request. He chuckled a bit before flashing his foxy grin. "You're on, bushy brows!" Naruto exclaimed.

Lee smiled again at his friend's energetic response. "Very well, Naruto-kun, but I should warn you, you are facing the beautiful azure beast of Konoha, and I don't lose easily." He said smirking.

"Ya, ya, whatever you say bushy brows." Naruto replied, waving off Lee's comment. "So, on the count of three?" Naruto said smirking.

Lee nodded. "One…" he began.

"Two…" Naruto continued.

"THREE!" They shouted in unison as they took off running.

They ran through the village, jumping over or sidestepping any villagers in their way. They ran along the ground, atop canopies, even up at the rooftops. Their fast reflexes allowed them to avoid any shops or clotheslines that were in the way. As they continued their race, they began to pick up speed, they remained neck and neck. They got closer and closer to the restaurant, Naruto began to push himself harder, picking up more speed and inching his way in front of Lee. The restaurant came into Naruto's view and Naruto began stopping, his feet skidded along the ground, kicking up dust, as he stopped right at the steps. Naruto smirked, knowing he had won, as he turned to await Lee.

"Heh, sorry bushy brows, but it looks like I wi…." Naruto stopped his sentence as he realized that Lee wasn't about to stop. Lee was getting closer and closer to Naruto and just when it seemed they would collide, Lee stopped right in front of Naruto. Naruto began to breathe again, he had held his breath, expecting a collision.

"Heh, it seems you have gotten stronger Naruto-kun, but you need more training for your leg strength." Lee said smirking.

Naruto laughed at Lee's comments. "Lee, you need stop obsessing over training, its not healthy."

Lee was confused at Naruto's comments. "What do you mean, Naruto-kun?" Lee asked, scratching his head.

Naruto laughed again. "Nothing Lee, nothing at all. Come on, lets go eat." Naruto said, as they both entered the restaurant.

"WELCOME BACK!!!!!", rang out through the restaurant, causing Naruto to be taken back. Standing before him, was all of the original 'Rookie Nine', along with their instructors, Shizune, Tsunade, Jiraya, Konohamaru and his corps, and the old man from the ramen shop, along with his daughter.

"Naruto-kun…" a soft voice said from behind the crowd. Hinata made her way to Naruto."…were you surprised?" She asked nervously.

Naruto smirked, while rubbing the back of his head. "Hai…" he responded." …you guys really surprised me, but what is all this?" Naruto asked.

"It's your 'Welcome Home' party. You have been gone for two and a half years and I just wanted you to see that you were missed." Hinata replied.

"Ya, besides, Konoha has been pretty boring without its number 1 loudmouth running around." Kiba said, patting Naruto on the back.

Naruto chuckled. "You're just sore that I beat ya, two and a half years ago, dog breath."

"True, you did beat me, but whose the chunin?" Kiba said with a smirk, patting Naruto on the back again.

Naruto felt depressed because of the comment. "You are right…." Naruto began, slightly down. "….but you better not count me out, because I'm going to be the next hokage before you know it." Naruto replied, grinning.

Kiba and the rest of the room smiled. "I don't doubt it one bit." Kiba said.

"Well you better hurry up already. I didn't become Kazekage simply for the sheer enjoyment of paperwork." Gaara said, surprising Naruto.

"Gaara! Long time no see." Naruto shouted. Naruto then spotted Kankuro and Temari. " Oh and the guy who wears make up and plays with dolls and….um….who are you again?" He asked, looking at Temari.

"Na-nani? Don't you remember me?" She asked, somewhat shocked.

Kankuro tsked. "This whole village is filled with smart asses." He said to himself.

Each person in the room took their turn welcoming Naruto back to the village. Shizune, after welcoming Naruto back to the village, walked over to Hinata.

"Where is Kanaka-kun?" She asked.

Hinata shook her head from side to side. "No one could find him. I was hoping to have him show up so that he and Naruto could spend some time together, but he wasn't anywhere in the village." She answered.

"Well I say good riddance." Anko chimed in. She had been standing next to them, listening in on their conversation.

Kurenai draped her arm over Anko's shoulder. "Aw, come on Anko, don't be mad, just because he saw your 'goodies' without buying you a drink and some dumplings first." Kurenai said, laughing.

"Kurenai!" Anko growled in a low tone, as she blushed a deep red.

"Oh calm down, I was only teasing." Kurenai replied, laughing. "Still, you cant help but wonder where he is? I don't think he would just leave after finding out he has family and a chance at finding out information on their father." Kurenai continued.

Elsewhere, in the forest of Konoha:

Kanaka walked lazily from the forest, past the front gates of Konoha. The Anbu guards stationed at the gate watched him like a hawk as he passed by. Kanaka noticed their stare, and while smirking under his mask, gave them a slight wave. This caught the Anbu off guard, causing them to be taken back. Slowly, they returned to their watch over the front gate. From the front gate, Kanaka made his way to the marketplace. There, he spent his time looking at all the items for sale. He made his way through the marketplace and towards the Hokage's office, passing the restaurant that Naruto's celebration was being held. His kitsune ears, ultra sensitive to sound, heard the party going, twitching when he heard his name mentioned.

"Hinata-chan, I'm going to step out for a second and Kanaka nii-san" Kanaka overheard.

"Gomen nosai, Naruto-kun, but I couldn't find him all day." He over heard Hinata reply.

Curious, Kanaka entered the restaurant and made his way over to the party.

"Kanaka-kun!" Shizune shouted happily. "You made it to the party."

Naruto, Hinata and the rest of the group turned to see their new guest.

"Kanaka-kun!" Hinata said surprised while Naruto just smirked. "Kanaka nii-san, I knew I would see you today." He said, looking to his older brother.

Iruka made his way over to the two brothers, placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "So you must be the infamous Uzumaki Kanaka, older brother of Naruto and eldest son of the Fourth Hokage." He said, smirking. Naruto interrupted his former sensei and father-like idol. "This is Iruka sensei, nii-san. He taught me when no one else would and he took care of me after dad passed away." Naruto said, somewhat depressed by his own comment. Iruka extended his hand and Kanaka took it and shook it. "It's a pleasure." Kanaka said.

"Ya, well its not such a pleasure for me." Anko growled, glaring at Kanaka.

"Anko-sempai! Let it go already." Shizune said, surprised she would say such a thing.

Kanaka was taken back by Anko's comment. "Look, I said I was sorry, it was a mistake. I was being chased by a mob and I didn't know where I was going." Kanaka said nervously.

Anko grumbled at Kanaka's response and Shizune's reaction. "Whatever." She said, before leaving to the bar area.


	8. Chapter 7

…..EXACTLY 5 MINUTES, BEFORE ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE…..

IT IS WIDELY KNOWN THROUGHOUT KONOHA, that Hayate Kakashi is never on time for anything. So, it was no surprise, that when Hinata invited Naruto's former sensei to the homecoming party being thrown in Naruto's honor, he would be late. AS ALWAYS.

Kakashi strolled through the village streets, his face buried in the latest book of Ichi Ichi Paradise, that Naruto had given him.

"UNBELIEVEABLE. This volume is better than the last! Jiraya-sensei has really outdone himself this time. The story, the character development, the multiple plot twists! This has to be Jiraya-sama's best work yet!"

He came to a corner, and looked up from his book.

"Hmm, Hinata said that Naruto's homecoming party is at the restaurant near the Hokage's office. I wonder, if everybody is already there?"

He then looked back at his book.

'Hmm, I should finish my book, before I get there. It would be rude to be at the party and not…..'

"COME BACK HERE, YOU BRAT!!!!"

"AS IF!!!!"

And that, caught Kakashi's immediate attention.

Kakashi turned a corner, and had to abruptly stop, as a blur landed in front of him. Then took off again.

"COMING THROUGH!!!" exclaimed the blur.

"Hmm?" Kakashi said looking confused.

2 seconds later, Takahashi Toume landed in front of the jounin.

"Oh. Hello Kakashi-senpai. You wouldn't have happened to seen…"

"That way." Kakashi points in the direction the unknown blur went.

"Arigato, Kakashi-sensei." Toume responded before pulling out several kunai and taking off in the direction that Kakashi pointed to.

"YOU'RE DEAD RUNT!! YOU HEAR ME!!! YOU'RE DEAD!!" She yelled out to the blur, chasing after it.

Placing his bookmark in the book, Kakashi closed the book, and put it in his pocket.

"O-kay. This has definitely caught my attention. Let's see what's going on."

Kakashi turned and followed Toume……

CHAPTER 07:

"HERE'S CODIMARU…AND THERE GOES THE NEIGHBORHOOD."

Toume flung the kunais she was holding, and they landed in Codimaru's back.

"YES!!" She smiled. But, her smile disappeared quickly, when the body simply went POOF in a puff of smoke. And her kunai simply clanged on the rooftop.

"What the hell?!"

She landed on the rooftop, looking around.

"A shadow clone!? When the hell did he use that jutsu?! More to the point, WHERE THE HELL DID HE GO?!"

"Aww, that's so nice. You missed me. Thank god for that!!!" said a voice from behind her.

Toume spun around, her kick aimed straight for Codimaru's neck. But, Codi ducked , then got face to face with Toume, smiling.

"Would it help to say I'm sorry, for sneaking into your village?" He said with a smirk.

"Sure, it'll help. Right after I break every bone in your body…TWICE!!"

Toume snapped.

"Jeez, you're persistent." replied Codi.

"And you're under arrest." responded Toume with a determined look.

Toume went to grab his wrist, but Codi countered, & grabbed her wrist, spun behind her. Trapping her arm behind her back, applying pressure and pain to her shoulder.

"Now look toots!!! This isn't what you think!! At least let me try to explain!" Codi said, trying to secure her in the move while trying to avoid causing unnecessary pain.

"Toots? TOOTS!!!? I'll give you toots!!!!"

Toume's left leg shot back, back kicking Codimaru right in his crotch. He let out a painful shriek, as he let go of her and fell backwards onto the floor, reeling in pain. Toume then spun around, reaching over her shoulders to grab her twin katanas, that she wore on her back.

"Now then. Time to do a little elective surgery. Now, this might hurt a little."

Fighting the pain running through his body, Codi slowly got to an upright position, and to one knee.

"I really wouldn't do that, if I was you…"

"SHUT IT RUNT!!" Toume shouted as she drew her swords.

The first thing Toume heard was the paper tear.

"Huh?"

By the time she realized it, it was way too late.

A set of harmless explosions were set off, signaling that the explosive tags went off without a hitch.

A moment after the explosions went off, Toume was covered from head to toe in a weird kind of ooze.

"What the hell?!"

"My own little contribution to the Shinobi world." Codi said with a smirk, as the pain had finally subsided and stood up. "I call them my exploding glue scroll bombs. The glue is specially made in my home village. It's very powerful, as I'm sure you can tell. Oh, I wouldn't struggle too much. The more a person struggles, the more dense the glue becomes. Don't worry through, the glue will dissolve in about 15 minutes, long enough, for me to get away from you. SEE YA!!!"

Giving Toume a 2 fingered salute, Codimaru dashes off.

"GET BACK HERE!!!" Toume yelled, struggling in the glob of glue. "I'm going to kill you!! You hear me brat!!! When I catch you, I'M GONNA BARBECUE YOUR ASS IN MOLASSES!!!!"

-/-/-/-

…_..at Naruto's party……_

"Kanaka-kun," Shizune asked, "who is this Codimaru person?"

Kanaka was rubbing his forehead, trying to stop the headache, he knew was coming. "I don't believe this," he grumbled to himself, "I just don't believe this! Can't you do anything simple, you idiot?! What kind of mess have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Hearing Shizune speak to him, he looked up. Everyone in the party was looking at him, expecting an answer from him.

"Okay, this is not good." he mumbled to himself.

"Nii-san," Naruto said, "are you okay? Do you know what's going on?"

"I would like to know that myself." Tsunade said, walking up to Kanaka. Her arms folded across her chest. "The 1st voice came from Takahashi Toume. She is the leader of Konoha's most elite ANBU unit. And, from the sound of things, she was not in her usual cheery mood. Now then, do you happen to know who Toume was chasing?"

"Unfortunately, I do." Kanaka replied. "He's a Genin, from my village also. He's also the biggest troublemaker and all around pain in the ass. His name is U….."

Kanaka was cut off, when 2 Jounins came rushing in.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!!! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!!!"

"Oh no." Kanaka grumbled. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

The Jounins told Tsunade all the details of what was going on.

"Where is Toume now?" asked Tsunade.

"We don't know. Her ANBU squad has been dispatched and are searching for the intruder now as we speak." one of the jounins responded.

"This isn't going to end well." Kanaka said in a low voice.

"I want this intruder found, NOW!!!" Tsunade ordered.

She turned to face the others.

"Kurenai! Take your team and head west. Gai! Your team will go east. Shikamaru! I want you, Iruka, and Shizune to head to the main gate. Just in case this intruder thinks of trying to flee the village."

"How troublesome." Shika mumbled. "Guess it can't be helped." He kissed Temari on the cheek. "So much for our quiet little get together. Back in a few." He said to Temari. "What a nuisance. C'mon you 2, let's go." Iruka & Shizune followed Shikamaru as the headed out of the restaurant.

Tsunade then turned her attention back to Kanaka.

"Kanaka-san. How troublesome is this Codimaru person?" she asked.

"Hokage-sama, with your permission, I need to go out there and find that idiot. This will only get worse. Believe me, I know." he said.

"I'm going too." Naruto chimed in.

"Naruto, you should stay here. I mean, you just returned home. And you're friends…" Kanaka began to say before Naruto interjected.

"… are doing what we do best. Protecting Konoha, our home. And, once this is over. We need to talk in private, about a few things."

"Then it settled." Tsunade said. "Anko. I want you to go with Naruto and Kanaka."

"NANI?!! YOU'RE STICKING ME WITH THE HENTAI?!!!" Anko exclaimed, surprised and upset by the order.

"ANKO!!" Tsuande said in a raised tone.

Seeing Tsunade clinch her fists, and grit her teeth, Anko quietly backed down. "Okay, fine! Let's go you two!"

As they followed Anko, Naruto looked back at Kanaka.

"Nii-san, did something happen between you & Anko-sensei?" Naruto asked curiously.

"It's a long story…" Kanaka says looking at Anko, who was at the verge of growling at him, "… A LONG STORY. I'll tell you later. C'mon. we gotta find that idiot, before he gets into more trouble."

Tsunade watched them leave, then she turned back to the jounins.

"Alert all Jounins & Chuunins in the village. I want this intruder caught, NOW!!! And find out where the hell is Kakashi?!!"

-/-

(…meanwhile, elsewhere in Konoha…)

By now, every available Chuunin and Jounin in Konoha had been given the order to pursue and capture the intruder, something that really didn't sit well with Codimaru.

For the moment, he was able to elude his pursuers. He leapt up onto a rooftop, to catch his breath.

'Whew. Damn, these guys are persistent. These losers have been chasing me for most of the morning. Don't these guys ever give up?' Codi thought to himself.

He took a deep breath and removed his backpack, looking around as he did so.

'Okay, I'll just leave my bag here and continue looking around. Hmm, I wonder where the hell am I? I need to find my bearings and…..' Codi thought before his thoughts were interrupted by the sight to his left.

It wasn't the compound itself that caught his attention. But, the faded symbol on the tallest building in the compound. The symbol was of his family, of his mother, of his older sister, of…HIM. The symbol…of the Uchiha Clan.

'This…This…..This is it. THIS IS IT! This is where they came from. Where I came from. Where…..HE CAME FROM.' He began rubbing his left arm again, as if it were causing him great pain. A cold shudder went through his body. He took a deep breath to steady himself, and began studying the compound.

The front entrance had been sealed off, and several signs, all reading 'FORBIDDEN' or 'KEEP OUT' were on the sealed gate. Snow was covering the ground & rooftops of the now abandoned buildings.

Codimaru felt a ping of sadness in his heart.

What was once the home for his mother, older sister, and all of those born of the Uchiha bloodline, was now…..a ghost town.

"Focus Codi …" he said to himself quietly, "…focus. Can't think about that right now. I gotta find the mutt and get this heat off of me. Now, first things first. Just where the hell am I?"

"Ya know," Kakashi said appearing right behind Codimaru, "of all the places to go sightseeing, you choose here? Konoha's Tourists Agency really needs to update their brochures."

Codimaru's mind & body were united and attacking as one. He spun around, a kunai in his left hand, aimed for Kakashi's neck. Kakashi didn't even flinch, nor did he look up from his book. His hand was nothing but a blur, as he caught Codi's arm by the wrist.

"Umm, don't do that." Kakashi said in serious tone.

"What the hell?!" Codi said aloud in surprise.

"Not bad kid. Judging from your skills, you must be a Genin. Am I right?" Kakashi asked

Codi spun his body in the direction of his arm, trying to hit Kakashi, with a no handed cartwheel kick. Kakashi let go of Codi's arm and stepped back, causing Codimaru to land in a crouched position, glaring at the A-Class Jounin.

'This guy's good. He's on the same level as Onee-san.' Codi thought. Standing up, Codi pulled out 2 more kunai.

"You're good. You remind me of my older sister. Which means, I now gotta take you seriously." Codi said, a serious expression overtaking his usual smug look.

"Oh?" Kakashi studied the dark skinned Genin's demeanor. "Hmm, I guess you are serious."

Closing his book & putting it away, Kakashi stared at Codimaru.

"Now then. It's been a real long while, since I've seen Toume REALLY UPSET. By the way, where is she?"

"Oh, her? Let's just say, that she's stuck in something right now. Now look, Winky the 1 eyed bandit, I don't have time to play with you. I gotta find someone." Codi said with a slight smirk.

"And, I have to stop you." Kakashi said as he slid into a fighting stance. "So, let's do this."

Codi flung his kunai at Kakashi, who deflected them away with a kunai of his own. But, before he could think of a plan, Codi dashed, and leapt at him with a flying kick.

'Okay, the kunais were a diversion.' Kakashi thought as he blocked the kick & pushed Codimaru back.

As Codi's feet hit the ground, he lashed out at Kakashi with a flurry of kicks and punches. Each of his movements were fluid, as if he was dancing, rather than fighting.

'Unbelievable!' Kakashi thought. 'All of his moves. They may look wasteful, but none of them waste any energy. He definitely has skills in Taijutsu. And, it's better than Rock Lee, maybe even better than Gai!'

'What the hell?' Codimaru thought, as he looked at Kakashi. 'I'm throwing my best strikes at him. Why aren't they connecting?'

He rushed & attacked again, using all of his Taijutsu techniques that he had been taught. But, the results were the same, each one was blocked.

"DAMNIT!!!" Codi exclaimed, as his breathing became heavy.

Codi let his frustrations distract him from the fight, giving Kakashi his opening. It wasn't a hard open palm strike to Codimaru's chest, but it was powerful enough to stop his attack. Kakashi then grabbed Codi's wrists.

"Okay, that's enough of that. I've got admit, you're an unbelievable fighter. But, no matter what you do, you can't bea…"

Before he could finish, Codi twisted around, put his foot on Kakashi's leg, yanked & got himself free, by coming out of his jacket. He leapt back and stood a few feet away.

"What the?" Kakashi said looking at the jacket, & then to Codimaru. And when he looked at him, that's when he saw it.

The rooftop they were standing on was across from a high rise apartment complex, and one of the patio doors from one of the apartments, had mirrored tints on the glass doors to block out the morning to midday sun and they were close enough for Kakashi to see it in the mirrored tints' reflection.

'It can't be. It just can't be. It's…it's…the Uch…..' Kakashi thought to himself in surprise before being interrupted.

"HEY!!!!" Codimaru yelled. "Give me back my jacket!! My big sister made me that jacket!!! GIVE IT BACK!!!"

Codimaru rushed & attacked Kakashi, who spun past Codi to get behind him, in doing so, Kakashi got a up close look at the symbol on the back of Codi's shirt.

'It is!!! It's the symbol!! The crest of the Uch…' Kakashi continued to think to himself, caught by surprise by the sudden emergence of a long lost crest belonging to a former family of Konoha.

Seeing that Kakashi had gotten behind him, Codi lashed out with a roundhouse kick. Kakashi blocked, giving Codi the opening he needed to grab his jacket, & put distance between him and Kakashi.

"Okay, I'm through going easy on you." Codi said, putting his jacket back on.

"You were going easy on me? You're kidding, right?" Kakashi asked, slightly amused by Codi's comment.

Codimaru started performing the hand seals for his specialty move, which amazed Kakashi.

'Those are the seals for…'

"KATON! HOUSENKA NO JUTSU!!!"

With stored chakra in his lungs, Codi inhaled, and blew out dozens upon dozens of ball sized fireballs, each one aimed at Kakashi.

"Uh-oh." Kakashi leapt over the barrage of fireballs, only to see the dark skinned Genin, performing another set of hand seals. "Oh no."

"KATON! GOUKA KYUU NO JUTSU!!!!"

The Grand Fireball was huge in comparison to Kakashi.

Luckily, Kakashi countered it.

"KATON GOUKA KYUU NO JUTSU!!"

Kakashi's Grand Fireball hit Codi's dead on, causing a explosion, canceling each other out. But, the explosion gave Codimaru the distraction he needed to get away. Kakashi landed to see him running away.

"And, what makes you think you're getting away?" Kakashi said aloud.

-/-

The dense glue finally dissolved, freeing the entrapped Toume. Whatever anger she had for the dark-skinned intruder, had now boiled over, into full blown rage.

"I'LL KILL THAT BRAT!!! WHEN I CATCH THAT LITTLE…." Toume began to say in an angry tone.

"TOUME-SAMA!"

Several figures, all dressed in cloaks and wearing masks landed around her. It was Toume's Elite ANBU squad.

"Toume-sama, are you okay?! We assembled as soon as we got your orders."

"I'm fine now," she said, wiping the remaining glue off her and out of her hair, "but that brat won't be when I find him!! What's the situation, so far?"

"Hokage-sama has ordered all available Chuunin, Jounin and ANBU to pursue and capture the intruder." a female ANBU spoke. "She also has the _Rookie Nine_, along with Uzumaki Naruto and Shizune, also searching for the intruder."

"Nani? Naruto's back in Konoha? What else?" Toume said, surprised and interested in the current events occurring in the village.

"There's another report coming in." Another ANBU said, listening to a com link. "The intruder was spotted near the abandoned Uchiha Compound. Details are still coming in, but it's confirmed that he has engaged and fought Hayate Kakashi. And fought him…to a draw."

"WHAT!!!" Toume said shocked. "That's impossible!! I can't even fight Kakashi-sama to a draw, nor get those damn bells!!!"

"TOUME-SAMA!!" A third ANBU spoke. "Intruder's been spotted. He's moving north by northeast."

"That'll put him near the training grounds." Toume said. "Okay then, I want 4 of you to double around and try to cut him off. The rest are with me. We'll come up behind the brat. MOVE OUT!!"

The unit separated into 2 teams and headed out.

-/-

(…..near the training grounds…..)

Ayumi stretched her arms out over her head as she walked down the street. "That was a good workout today. Eh, Houka?"

Houka meowed a affectionate 'yes', as it hopped onto Ayumi's left shoulder. Ayumi then looked over at Sakura. "Nee-san, are you okay? You haven't said anything since we left the training grounds."

Sakura was staring off into the mid-morning sky, lost in her own thoughts, when Ayumi tugged on her arm.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Ayumi-chan. I was just thinking to myself." Sakura said.

"Were you thinking about Kanaka-san's brother?" Ayumi asked, with a slight smile.

"NARUTO?!" Sakura blushed a bit. "Ayumi. Naruto and I are former teammates. Besides, he is just a good friend."

"Well, I don't like him. I don't like the way he talks to Tsunade-Oka san." Ayumi said with a frown.

"That's the way Naruto shows his affection for Tsunade-sama. I guess…even after 3 years, he may have grown up, but I guess some things never change." Sakura said to her with a slight smile.

"Hey Nee-san, why has Naruto been away for 3 years?" asked Ayumi.

That question made Sakura mentally shiver. It felt like it had been long time since _that day_.

Sakura had forced herself to get over what had happened. But secretly, she knew that once Naruto returned to Konoha, all of those memories would resurface. And, she would have to deal with them, all over again.

"Nee-san?" Ayumi said. "NEE-SAN. Are you okay?"

Just before Sakura could answer, Houka began hissing & growling, at the same time, Sakura's senses went on edge.

"Nee-san?" Ayumi was startled by Houka's and Sakura's sudden change in demeanor.

"Something is wrong Ayumi. Something's wrong in the village." Sakura responded.

Ayumi began sniffing the air. "Somebody's coming. It's an unfamiliar scent, but…I can also faintly smell…..KANAKA-SAN?"

And that's…when HE APPEARED.

Codimaru had been basically evading everything that was being thrown at him, from Genins to ANBU. He was keeping 1 step ahead of his pursuers, when he misplaced his footing on a snow covered rooftop, slipped, fell, and crashed onto the snow covered ground, face first, right in front of Sakura, Ayumi & Houka.

"Oww. That's gonna leave a mark. He grumbled, in a face full of snow.

With his back to them, Codi slowly got to his feet, wiping snow off himself.

"Smooth move, Codi-boy. Well, at least I lost those guys, for the moment. Man, I really gotta get my bearings around here." Codi said to himself.

He closed his eyes, took off his glasses, wiped his face & hair off, and finally put his glasses back on.

"Okay, that's better. Now then, where the hell is that damn mutt? I swear, when I find you Kana, I'll…" Codi said to himself before being interrupted.

"Umm…..excuse me." a voice said from behind him.

Codimaru nearly jumped out of his skin. He spun around and looked right at Sakura, Ayumi & Houka.

"Umm, hi." Codi said, in a startled manner.

Ayumi took a step closer to Codimaru, sniffing curiously. "Umm, why do you smell like Uzumaki Kanaka-san?"

"The mutt? You've met the mutt? Mind telling me just where the hell is he? I politely need to pound him into ground beef." Codi said, excited to have finally gotten a lead.

"Huh?" Sakura said. "Excuse me, but…just who are you?"

"And how come skin looks like chocolate?" Ayumi added.

"Umm," Codimaru said, "I really don't have time to answer questions, nor hang around. I'm kinda in a rush right now. So, if you'll kindly point me in the mutt's direction."

"THERE YOU ARE!!!!" A voice shouted out.

"UH-OH." Codi responded, knowing trouble had just spotted him.

At the end of the street, several ANBU appeared, blocking the street. And Toume was standing in front of them.

"About time I found you, runt. Oh, and I really wouldn't try to run away, if I was you. If you hadn't noticed, but that's a very powerful Chuunin standing behind you. Along with a very capable Genin standing beside her. Both trained personally, by the 5th Hokage."

Codi turns back at Sakura and Ayumi. Who , by now, had each slid into fighting stances. "Okay, it's official. I'm boned."

"Toume-san," Sakura said, "just what is going on? Who is this boy?"

"This little runt, is an intruder in the village. I've tried to trap capture him, but he trapped me in some kind of goo. And also, he's gone toe to toe with Kakashi-senpai." Toume walked towards Codimaru, cracking her knuckles. "Ya know runt, I really need to thank you. My last 5 missions haven't been half as exciting as dealing with you. So, I'm gonna do you a favor."

"You're gonna let me go?" Codi asked in a hopeful manner.

"Heh heh, funny. No, I was thinking on the lines of breaking every bone in your body. Just your arms, legs, knees, elbows, wrists, fingers, back, spine and neck." Toume said in a sadistic manner.

"Gee, how nice." Codi responded sarcastically.

Looking at the situation he was in, Codimaru tried to make sense of it.

'Okay Uchiha, how the hell did you get into this mess this time. And, more importantly, how the hell am I gonna get outta this one?'

He looked at Toume and her unit, then to Sakura & Ayumi.

'Okay. I don't wanna fight those 2. Besides, the one in red with the pinkish hair looks cute.'

He looked back Toume and her unit, and shook his head.

'Aw hell. Look like I gotta do this…the hard way.'

He dropped his hands to his sides, and chuckled.

"What's so funny, runt?" Toume asked.

"I'm really sorry, but I gotta do this. And I don't have time to play around anymore." His hands went up, performing hand seals at a fast pace. "NIPPON! EARTH SPIKE NO JUTSU!!!"

Focusing his chakra into his hands, Codi slammed his open palm to the ground, releasing his chakra. The ground began to rumble as spikes of rock and earth shot up from the ground, separating Codi from Toume and her ANBU squad. "That oughta slow them…."

If his senses hadn't already been on edge, Sakura's shurikens would've all landed in his back. Codi spun to his left, and the shurikens embedded themselves into one of the rock spikes.

"What the?!!" He turned around to see Sakura putting on black gloves. "HEY!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!!?" Codi asked, desperately not wanting to fight.

"Toume-san said that you're an intruder to our village. And then, you attack her. I don't know who you are, or what you're intentions are. But, as a Chuunin of Konohagakure, I'm taking you down." Sakura said, tightening her gloves.

"Look. I don't wanna fight you. I just wanna find that damn mutt Kanaka, and beat the fleas off of him." Codi said.

And that, was all Sakura needed to hear. She attacked the dark skinned intruder, using her speed & strength , to try and hit Codimaru.

For everything she tried to hit him with, all Codi would do was duck, dodge, block and evade.

"What's going on?" she said. "I can't hit this guy. Is he reading my moves?"

She attacked even harder. This time, Codimaru caught her left arm by her wrist, spun her, & pushed her into a wall.

"NOW LOOK!!! You are seriously starting to PISS ME OFF!!! What is with you people?! Can't a guy explain without getting into a fight every time?!!" Codi said, becoming irritated.

"Let…me…." Sakura managed to separate herself from the wall slightly. "… GO!" Sakura swung at Codimaru, and connected.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion to Codi, as he saw Sakura's fist heading straight for his jaw.

'Oh, this gonna hurt.' Codi thought.

The moment her fist met his face, time caught back up with him.

Her punch had enough force in it, to bring down a small mountain, and Codimaru was said mountain. Sakura's punch sent him flying several yards. Until, he abruptly crashed into one of his own rock spikes, reducing said spike, into rubble from the impact of the crash.

"Ouch." Ayumi said.

Carefully, she and Houka walked up to the motionless body.

"Umm, Nee-san. I don't want to sound wrong," she poked at Codimaru's left foot, "but…I think you killed him. I think he's really dead."

"Oh my god," Sakura says walking up, "did I really kill him?"

"No." Codimaru's hand shot up, doing a single hand seal.

BANG.

IT WAS THEN, Sakura realized that he placed a scroll tag on her back.

It exploded, covering her in glue.

"WHAT THE?!!!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise.

"When did he do that?" Ayumi asks.

Houka sniffed at Codi, but quickly jumped back, as his body _POOFED_ and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Huh?" Ayumi said in surprise.

"Substitution no jutsu. What? You never used it?" Codimaru said, appearing from his hiding spot, & walked up to the pair.

"I told you, I didn't want to fight you. I just need to find the mutt, and settle up with him." Codi said.

In the distance, one of the spikes shattered, and through the rubble & debris, Toume came through, carrying 2 windmill shurikens.

"You…are SO DEAD." she shouted.

"Geez. This day just keeps getting worse by the minute. Gotta run!!"

Codimaru ran past Ayumi & Houka, patting Ayumi on her head.

"Later, short stuff."

"SHORT STUFF?" She looked back at Codi running away. "Houka, that guy…..is really weird."

J

----

(…elsewhere…)

"So, Nii-san," Naruto said, "Who is this guy we're chasing after?"

Kanaka was busy trying to catch Codimaru's scent in the air. So, he didn't answer Naruto's question at first.

"Kanaka?" Naruto said, trying to get his brother's attention.

"His name's Codimaru. Codi for short. He's a fellow Genin from Tsukigakure, and my best friend, in the entire world."

Taking a breath, Kanaka shook his head.

"He's also the biggest troublemaking, practical joking, hot headed, short tempered, hyperactive, and all around slacker this side of Hidden Moon."

"And he's your best friend?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"My best friend, unfortunately." Kanaka sniffed the air, still looking for Codi's scent.

'What the hell was this damn fool thinking!? Damnit Codi, can't you do one thing that doesn't involve pissing off an entire village?! YOU MORON!!!' Kanaka thought to himself.

On his third try, Kanaka finally caught Codimaru's scent.

"Got it!!! It's a little faint, but it's definitely Codi. This way."

Kanaka took off in pursuit, with Anko & Naruto in tow, and as they moved on, Kanaka tried explaining things to them about Codimaru, so they could better understand what they were about to go up against.

"Back home in Hidden Moon, we were considered outcasts. Codi, more than me, because of his family and the Tsukikage. And because those snobbish bastards always picked on us, Codimaru would lash out, by pulling pranks and practical jokes. It became an everyday thing with that damn idiot." Kanaka said.

Hearing that, made Anko laugh out loud.

"Nani?" Kanaka asked, curious as to her reaction.

"I find that funny." she said. "Your friend, I mean. He sounds a lot like how Naruto used to act, when he was younger."

"Huh?" Kanaka looked back at Naruto.

"It's…a long story, Nii-san."

"Oh don't be so modest, Naruto." Anko continued. "I recall you used to raise a lot of hell around here, back then. Trouble making, practical joking, being a total slacker, the whole nine yards. Ya know, it was almost too quiet around here, while you were gone. I almost forgot how fun it was having you around." Anko said with a smile.

As they stopped for a moment, Anko studied the Uzumaki brothers more closely.

"Come to think of it, Hentai No Baka here really doesn't act anything like you, Naruto." Anko continued.

"Oh really?" Kanaka's ears were twitching under his skullcap. "Do tell."

"If you insist. You act nothing like Naruto. You're more serious, focused, more determined in your objectives. Quite frankly, the only 2 other people I know like that, are Kakashi-kun…and Uchiha Sasuke."

That made Kanaka stop dead in his tracks. He felt cold for a moment, as he looked back at Anko.

"Who…..did you say?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. The sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan. You mean…? you mean, Naruto hasn't told you yet? He and Sasuke were classmates, rivals, and then they were the same team. With Kakashi-kun as their Jounin leader. They had became the best of friends, almost like brothers. Until…."

"Until what? What happened?" Kanaka asked, afraid of the answer.

"Until…" Naruto finally spoke up, "…Sasuke, in a quest for power, betrayed Konoha. And…..and….."

"And WHAT, Naruto?"

"Naruto went after Sasuke…" Anko said, "…and Sasuke nearly killed him. Sasuke left your brother for dead, and left the village. To join forces…with…"

This was the first time Kanaka saw Anko upset. She was holding back something. Something, that brought a great pain to her heart.

"Naruto, Kanaka said, "is this…is this all true? Is what she said the truth?"

"Nii-san. We should find your friend first. After that, we can sit down and talk. I have a lot of questions for you, also."

Before Kanaka could say anything, the trio heard a bang, and then a scream.

"That sounded like Sakura." Anko said.

"And that sounded like an exploding tag." Naruto added.

"Oh no." Kanaka groaned. "he didn't please god, tell me he didn't. tell me he didn't use those damn glue scroll bombs!!"

Not waiting, Kanaka headed in the sounds direction. Only to arrive, and see what he knew, was Codimaru's doing. "He did."

Haruno Sakura, covered from head to toe, in the glue like ooze, with several ANBU trying to help her out, and Ayumi & Houka watching.

"Umm, hi Sakura. I see that you've met my friend, Codimaru." Kanaka said to Sakura, he then turned his attention to the Anbu pulling at the glue. "Hey guys, don't try to pull on it. It'll only get tighter." Kanaka then returned his attention to Sakura, trying to comfort her. "Don't worry Sakura, it'll dissolve in a few minutes." Kanaka let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry Sakura. But, Codi's a bit…different."

"Different, you say? Different isn't the word I would use. DEAD. Dead is the would I would use. Once I get outta this and catch up to him…"

"Dammit Codi, why do you make things so freaking difficult?! Do you which way he went?" Kanaka said.

"He took off towards the main arena grounds…" Ayumi said. "…with Toume-sama hot on his heels."

"I swear, could this day get any more worse?! Naruto, Anko-senpai. We gotta find him before he gets himself killed. Let's go."

Kanaka headed out, with Naruto & Anko right behind him.

'I am so gonna kill you, Codimaru!!!!!!' thought Kanaka.

J

(…..at the main arena grounds…..)

It took all of the tricks he knew (and a few he made up on the fly), but Codimaru finally got away from Toume. And knowing that by now, all of the village's elite Shinobi were after him, he needed a place to hide and collect his thoughts.

So it was fortunate for him to stumble upon the arena grounds, where the Chuunin Exam Finals had been held. He snuck onto the grounds, to find a place to hide. Finally, exhausted from running around, he sat under a large tree.

"Whew. Finally, a chance to rest. Okay, time to evaluate my situation. By now, I've probably pissed off everybody and their mother in this village, haven't found that damn mutt yet, I've exhausted nearly all of my chakra & strength, and now, I'm hungry. Oh well, I'll just chill here, and rest for a few minutes."

Codimaru leaned back against the tree, and slowly started to close his eyes, leaning his head back. His eyes suddenly snapped open, as he looked up.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Codimaru said surprised.

Sitting on a tree limb, several feet above him, still reading his book, was Kakashi.

"Yo." Kakashi said in greeting.

Not closing his book, he leapt down from the tree and landed in front of Codimaru.

"I was wondering how long it'd take you get here, and to notice me. Now then, I have some very important questions to ask you. So, I want you to be a good kid & just surrender." Kakashi said politely

"As if, one eye!!" Codi said as defiantly as possible.

"Allow me to explain a few things to you. By now, you've got every capable Genin, Chuunin, Jounin, and ANBU hunting you down. Not to mention, Takahashi Toume, who by now, will probably, once she gets her hands on you, take various body parts off of you. Now that you've eluded her capture, yet again." Kakashi said in his usual cool demeanor.

"Yeah, she's a real pain in the neck. Don't y'all have laws about letting lunatics like that roam free." Codi said with a smirk.

"You're funny. You are definitely a unique person. Considering your name sake." Kakashi said.

Suddenly, Codimaru became cold. His body went tense, and he became defensive.

"What…what did you say?" Codi asked, eyeing him carefully.

"I saw you family crest on your back, when you slipped outta your jacket earlier. Which, by the way, is the reason I've been going easy on you. So, like I said earlier, I want you to surrender, nice & easy. I need to ask you who you are, and where did you come from. Also, I'm sure that Hokage-sama will also want to ask you a whole lot of questions. So, whaddya say we put an end to all of your morning mischief. Okay?" Kakashi asked, smiling underneath his mask.

As a sign of good faith, Kakashi went to pat Codi on the shoulder.

And Codimaru…reacted.

Kakashi didn't even see Codi move. The double open palm strike caught Kakashi in his torso, knocking the wind outta him, and before he could recover, he was hit with a back flip kick.

"I won't. I won't let you treat me like they did!!" Codi said, angrily.

'Like they did?' Kakashi got back to his feet, shaking his head. 'Who are they? What did they do to him?'

Kakashi noticed the dark skinned boy's demeanor. For some reason, he had become consumed by an unknown rage.

'Uh-oh. This doesn't look good. He's upset.' Kakashi thought.

Without warning, Codimaru attacked.

"I won't be treated like that again. I WON'T!!!" Codi shouted angrily.

He threw everything at Kakashi, who blocked each of the strikes. Seeing an opening, Kakashi hit Codimaru in the chest and knocked him back several feet.

"Hey kid. You need to stop this. You're fighting blindly, you're gonna get yourself hurt." Kakashi said.

Codi's response was to throw several kunai, all with exploding tags on them, at Kakashi. "Uh-oh."

The tags exploded around Kakashi.

"GOTCHA!!!" Codimaru said.

A hand shot up from the ground, grabbing Codimaru's leg and it yanked him into the ground, leaving only his head above ground. A second later, Kakashi appeared in front of Codimaru.

"Now then kid. How about you cool down and the we…wait a second…"

Codi POOFED into a cloud of smoke.

"A shadow clone?! When did he do…?"

He spun around to see Codi standing 30 yards away, with his chakra level up to its maximum.

'Hmm, he's really pissed off now. His rage has blinded him. Oh well, guess I've got no choice.'

Calmly, he pushed up his hiatate, exposing his Sharingan Eye.

"Sorry, kid, but, for your own good. I'm taking you down."

'THE HELL?!' Codi thought. 'He has the Sharingan Eye?! But, why? Why does he have it only in one eye? Is…..Is he like me? Is he also a…..?' He shakes his head. 'NO! He's like them! He's just like those snobbish bastards!! Well, I won't let him treat me like those assholes did!!' He slowly brought his hands up.

'Sorry, Onee-san. I know I promised that I wouldn't use _THIS_, unless it was an emergency. But, I've got no choice.'

He began the hand seals for the jutsu.

"What the?!!!" Kakashi said, watching Codimaru. "Those…..are the seals…. for the…." He watched as Codi went through the seals one by one.

'He's serious. Then, I've got no choice.'

Kakashi began doing the exact same seals, mirroring Codimaru…

-/-/-/-

"Status report." Tsunade said, listening to the comm chatter.

"This is Anbu unit 3. No sign of intruder."

"Anbu unit 7 here. Haven't seen the intruder either."

"Kurenai here. Nothing."

"Shikamaru checking in. I haven't seen anything either. This is so bothersome."

"Maito Gai reporting. No sign of intru…"

"This is Ino!! I've spotted the intruder! He's at the main arena grounds, and he's fighting Kakashi-sen…! Oh no."

"Ino. What is it?"

"This guy must've somehow copied Kakashi-sensei! He's using the CHIDORI!! And, he's gonna use it against Kakashi!!"

"INO!! HOLD YOUR POSITION!! ALL UNITS CONVERGE ON THE ARENA GROUNDS!!"

Tsunade looked back at the Sand Siblings.

"We have to get there and stop them at all costs. I know that this isn't any of your concern. But, I could use the help. Will you come with me and lend me a hand."

"Why not." Gaara unfolded his arms. "It's been a while, since I've had some…fun. Let's go."

Tsunade headed out, followed by Gaara, Kankuro and Temari.

---

They had mirrored each other as they did the exact same jutsu. They both slid into their ready stances, the powerful orbs of chakra, sparkling & shimmering, engulfing their right hands.

"The hell!!" Codi said. "He can do the Raikiri too? DAMNIT! Really wasn't expecting that. Now what do I do? Oh well. Guess there's no choice now."

Kakashi studied the dark skinned boy.

"He's serious. He's seriously gonna the use the Chidori. If this kid attacks, one of us is gonna get….."

Without warning, Codimaru charged.

Kakashi saw that there was no way around the inevitable, and formed his plan of counterattack.

'My only option, is to time it, so when he attacks, I'll my Chidori at his. Hopefully canceling his out. I hope'

Codmaru had made the first move, and charged. His arm cocked back, the Raikiri sparkling in his hand. With only less than 30 yards in-between him and Kakashi, and the white haired Shinobi hadn't moved yet, but, it looked like he was waiting for the strike.

'What're you doing, one eye? Move!!!! Do something!! Or, my Rakiri's gonna tear you apart!! Move Winky!! MOVE DAMNIT!!' Codi thought to himself.

But now, it was too late. Codi was only a couple of yards away, point of no return. On his last step, Codimaru leapt at Kakashi, swinging his Rakiri at Kakashi.

"RAKIRI!!!"

The sand came from out of nowhere. It wrapped around Codimaru's hand & arm, snuffing out the Rakiri, and before he could comprehend what was going on, the sand engulfed him completely.

"What the hell?!!" Codi & Kakashi both said.

"Having difficulties, Kakashi-san?"

With his hand extended, performing the jutsu for the Desert Coffin no jutsu, Gaara walked to Kakashi, along with Tsunade, Kankuro and Temari.

"And here I thought you were a better skilled Jounin than this. Here I find you having a bit of trouble, with a mere unknown Genin? Getting sloppy in your old age, eh?" Gaara said with a smirk.

"Wow. You're actually making jokes now. I'm impressed." Kakashi said, smiling under his mask.

"Now, if you don't mind. I'll just deal with this trouble maker." Gaara said.

"NO, WAIT!!!!"

Kanaka, Naruto and Anko finally arrived on the scene.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM!! Tsunade-sama, he's…..he's my best friend. He's my best friend from Tsukigakure. Please Tsunade-sama. Please."

"Very well." Tsunade said. "But, he will answer for the trouble he has caused today. Gaara…"

"Very well." Using the Desert Coffin no jutsu at only a third of his power, Gaara knocked all of his wind out of Codimaru. The sand dropped him on the ground.

"Oww." Codi said.

"YOU IDIOT!!" Kanaka said running up and standing over him. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID?!"

Grabbing Codimaru by the shirt, Kanaka yanked him up to his feet.

"You have got to be the biggest fool I've ever known!! Can't you do anything simple?! That doesn't involve an entire village out to kill you?!!"

"If I had air in my lungs," Codi slurred, "I'd yell at you."

"AHEM!!!" Tsunade said, walking up to the pair.

She stood in front of them, eyeing the dark skinned male, who looked to be the same age as Naruto. And, there were 2 things that intrigued her curiosity.

One, his dark skin and two, the dark round lens glasses he was wearing on his face.

Calmly pushing Kanaka aside, Tsunade grabbed Codimaru by his shirt.

"You," she growled at him, "do you understand the amount of trouble you are in?"

"Hey mutt," Codi looked at Kanaka, and pointed at Tsunade, "who's the old lady?"

"Old…lady…..?!!!!" Several veins popped up on Tsunade's forehead. She gritted her teeth and brought her free hand up over her head.

"Uh-oh," Naruto said, "this doesn't look good for your friend, nii-san."

Tsunade's slap caught Codimaru right across the face. and had she let him go, he would've went sailing across the grounds.

Instead, Tsunade knocked his glasses.

"Oh shit." Kanaka said watching the glasses fly off.

And before Tsunade could think of anything else to say to Codimaru, he began screaming in pain.

"AARRGGHHH!!! MY EYES!!! MY EYES!!!!"

"What the…" Tsunade let him go and grabbed his head. She turned his head to face her…..and that's when she saw his eyes.

"Oh my god." Tsunade said in surprise.

"HIS GLASSES." Kanaka yelled. "Put his glasses back on! Hurry!!"

Looking around, Naruto spotted the glasses a couple of feet away.

"Got'em!!!" he picked them up and tossed them to Tsunade. She caught them, & quickly put them back on Codimaru.

The pain subsided, but Codi had lost a great deal of chakra. Codimaru simply fell to the ground, unconscious.

"What the hell happened to him?" Tsunade asked.

"It's his eyes." Kanaka replied. "They're messed up pretty bad. His cousin did this to him."

He checked Codimaru over.

"He's lost a lot of chakra. We need to get him someplace so he can rest properly."

"We'll take him to my house." Tsunade said. "we can treat him there." she switched on her COM link.

"This is the Hokage. All units are to stand down. Intruder has been caught. Inform Sakura to meet me at my house immediately."

"Allow me to help." Gaara performed a simple jutsu, and a bed of sand formed under Codimaru and lifted him off the ground.

"We shall head to your home, Tsunade-sama. Let's go you two."

Kankuro & Temari followed Gaara and the bed of sand, as they started off towards Tsunade's house.

"Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said walking up to Tsunade. He stood with his back to the others.

"We need to talk. Naruto's older brother hasn't really told you everything. Especially…..about his friend."

"What do you know Kakashi?" Tsunade asked curiously.

He leaned into her, and told her what had happened in the fight with Codimaru. She took all the information in, as she watched Naruto & Kanaka leave.

"Once we make sure that his friend is alright. We will definitely be having a talk, with Uzumaki Kanaka."

--

As they left training grounds, Naruto pulled Kanaka aside, away from everybody else.

"Nii-san. We need to talk, NOW."

"Can this wait, Naruto? I need to make sure that Codi's alright. And, that he doesn't do anything stupid. Like I know he's going too."

"This can't wait, Nii-san! I have to talk to you, NOW!"

Seeing that Naruto was serious, Kanaka agreed.

"Okay, what is it?"

"There are some things I need to know, Kanaka. About you. About dad. And, about what he did to you." Naruto said.

"Did to me? Naruto, what do you know?" Kanaka asked surprised.

"Nii-san. Did our father do to you, what he did to me?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto. This isn't the time to talk…" Kanaka began to say before being cut off.

"YES IT IS. Did our father…seal a demon…..inside of you? Please tell me nii-san. Do you have Hokaku, the 5 tailed demon, inside of you?"

-/-

TO BE CONTINUED……….

Next chapter: "SECRETS."


	9. Chapter 8

Sakura and the sand siblings walked in silence. A gurney of sand floated between them. Each shinobi and kunoichi took a corner, as if protecting it from an attack. Sakura's gaze drifted from the villagers and shops, to the body which lay prone upon the gurney. She had never seen anyone like him, someone with skin as dark as his, nor someone who could more annoying than Naruto.

_Why does Tsunada – sama want him treated? Why is he staying at her house? All the work and responsibilities must be getting to Tsundae – sama._ Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura took the lead and led the siblings to Tsunade's house, taking them inside and to the room designated for emergency patients. With the gurney hovering above the bed, Gaara retracted the sand, causing Codi's limp body to land with a 'thump'. Sakura quickly shot Gaara a look, which seemingly questioned whether it was necessary or not. She then began to prep for treatment.

"We have matters to attend to in Konoha, we will be leaving now." Gaara said, turning back to the door and heading out with Temari and Kankuro in tow.

"Thanks for your help!" Sakura shouted out to the Siblings.

Gaara simply gave a slight wave goodbye as they headed out the door, closing it behind them.

Sakura sighed. Her eyes continued to look over the face of their new guest, inspecting every inch and line of it.

Who was he? Why was he in such a frantic search for Naruto's brother? What was the deal with his eyes? More importantly, what was it about him that made him so familiar?

Sakura quickly dismissed her thoughts and continued on with her work, yet she never stopped stealing glances at her unconscious guest.

**Misfit Genins**

Chapter 8: Secrets"

Kanaka stood before Naruto, dumbfounded and staring at him sternly.

How had his brother become so suspicious of their connection, of their cruel family bond?

He didn't know what to think. Just a minute ago, his best friend came crashing through Hidden Leaf Village, fighting the same people he had just fought to gain their confidence, only to end up unconscious due to his glasses being knocked off. And now, his younger brother had just come forward, inquiring about the demon within him. Kanaka knew he would have to confess to Naruto, but now was not the time, Codi required his full attention.

"Naruto, listen to me, we will talk later tonight, I promise. But right now, something requires my full attention." Kanaka said, placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder, before turning and running off in the direction of Tsunade's residence.

Naruto was still confused as to what had transpired. He wanted the truth but couldn't help but feel that he was getting the runaround. Hinata came over to where he was at, wrapping her arms around his waist, and resting her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Naruto – kun?" she asked, wondering why he was secluded from the rest of their friends.

"I tried confronting nii – san about an important matter regarding our past, but he simply said that we would talk later and that he needed to take care of his friend. I can't help but feel that I am getting the runaround." Naruto replied, a bit annoyed, shaking his head.

"Maybe you should confront Tsunade - sama and Jiraya – sama. They have always been very open with you." Hinata said with a smile.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. They should tell me what I want to hear, I'm sure of it. As for now though, I think my time will be better spent here, with you." Naruto said, turning his head to meet hers and kissing her deeply.

-/-/-/-/-

Tsunade's Office –

Jiraya, Shizune and Tsunade had made their way from the group to Tsunade's office. Once inside, Shizune locked the doors and Tsunade took her place in her chair. Jiraya simply leaned against a wall in the corner of the room. Tsunade chewed on her bottom lip for a bit, seemingly lost in thought until she broke the silence.

"Quite a predicament we have here. Now we have a second stray in our home, but we cannot turn this one away because he is the close friend of our first stray, which just so happens to be the only living blood relative of Naruto, meaning we have both sons of the kazekage, he who gave his life for this village, making him a hero to the people. On top of that, we know nothing of their abilities, skills or family traits." Tsunade said with a shake of her head.

"Plus, we have no idea if our latest stray is a vessel, or what family line he belongs to. I have to say Tsunade; things in Konoha are definitely livelier with you in charge." Jiraya said with a chuckle.

Tsunade chewed on her lip some more.

"There is also the matter of the symbol on his jacket, the one that Kakashi saw during their scuffle. If the symbol is indeed the family crest that he said it was, we may have more problems to deal with, we need to get a hold of that jacket." Tsunade said.

"Excuse me, Tsunade – sama …" Shizune chimed in, "Sakura is currently attending to our visitor as we speak. The Sand Siblings also made sure to bring his stuff to your house. If you like, I could tend to our visitor and have her bring the jacket to you."

Tsunade nodded her head. "Good idea Shizune. Go to my home and inform Sakura to bring me his jacket while you tend to our visitor, we need to make sure he is healthy enough to answer all of our questions after all. And make sure she understands not to unfold the jacket."

"Hai, Tsunade – sama." Shizune replied, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Jiraya studied Tsunade's face, looking for any hints of what she may be thinking.

"What do you think we should do? If he is in fact an 'Uchiha', he will be met with hostility. After having Itachi and Sasuke betray us, the Uchiha name is not exactly welcome here. Plus, his presence may end up attracting Orochimaru or even the Akatsuki to the village, and the last thing we need is to have the village embroiled in another battle with S – ranked criminals." Jiraya said.

Tsunade pondered his thoughts. "I know that. I know the risks I'm taking by keeping them both here, but something about them intrigues me. How is it that two Genins manage to survive the slaughter of their entire village at the hands of the Akatsuki? How have they managed to live so well on their own, without guidance or training? I cannot even begin to imagine the full extent of their skills and abilities. Besides, if the dark skinned one really is an Uchiha, it is best that we got to him first. Also, Kanaka is the only living blood relative to Naruto. He is his brother and the only real family he has ever known. Naruto deserves some happiness, especially with all he has given to this village, and received nothing in return."

Jiraya nodded in response to her statement. "Guess you are right. I'd hate to see the kid down in the dumps again."

"OBAA-CHAN!!" a voice shouted from behind the closed doors.

"Well speak of the nine – tailed devil." Jiraya said with a smirk.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tsunade's House –

"How is he?" a voice asked from the shadows behind Sakura, startling her. Kanaka stepped from the shadows into the light.

"Oh, Kanaka – san, you startled me. He seems to be doing well, only exhausted." Sakura said, trying to catch her breath after being startled.

"Yeah, his eyes will do that to him. That's why he needs to wear his glasses all the time." Kanaka said, stepping closer to the bed and looking over Codi's face.

"His eyes? What is wrong with his eyes?" she asked curiously.

Kanaka remained quiet for a minute. "Years ago, his cousin damaged them. Now, whenever he is without his glasses, he loses the ability to control his chakra and they escape through his eyes. Draining almost completely, depending on how much strain is placed on his body." Kanaka turned and faced Sakura. "Take good care of him, will you? He's a complete idiot, but he is my best friend." With that being said, he left the room.

Sakura was left dumbfounded. She stared at the bedridden visitor her intrigue had become even more profound. She wanted to know who he was and she wanted to know NOW! A second voice snapped her out of her trance.

"Sakura – chan…" Shizune said, causing Sakura to snap to attention.

"Hai, Shizune – sempai?" What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"…Tsunade – sama has summoned you." Shizune said as she looked through Codi's belongings, grabbing his jacket and handing it to Sakura. "Please take this jacket with you. Make sure you do not unfold it. I will take over for you here."

Sakura grabbed the jacket and headed off to Tsunade's office. As she strolled through the village, her curiosity began to get the best of her. She began to investigate the jacket.

'What would Tsunade – sama want with his jacket? Seems like a regular old jacket to me.' Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura inspected the folded jacket, tilting it to every corner, looking for anything in particular about it, but she stumbled a bit, accidentally dropping it to the ground. Cursing to herself, she bent over and picked it up. The jacket was dusty, covered in dirt. Instinctively, she began to dust it off. Grabbing it by the edges, she snapped it open. The jacket unfolded, exposing the symbol on the back, to her. Sakura's eyes went wide and she gasped…..

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Tsunade's Office –

Jiraya unlocked the door, as Naruto was about to pound upon it again.

"What do you want brat? The Old Lady and myself were having an important discussion before you came hollering."

"Old ….. Lady?!" Tsunade said to herself in a low tone, gritting her teeth. She grabbed a book and threw it at Jiraya's head, connecting.

"OWWWW!!" Jiraya shouted.

Rubbing the back of his head in pain, Jiraya moved aside and let Naruto in. Naruto walked straight up to Tsunade's desk and leaned in, pressing his fists against the desk.

"Obaa – chan, I need to know something. Is my brother a vessel like me? Did our father seal a demon within him? I know you know, now tell me!" Naruto demanded.

Tsunade thought about it for a bit, silence filled the room. She opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly cut off.

"It's true, Naruto." Kanaka said, arriving just as Naruto demanded the answer to his question, walking up to Naruto. "As within you lay the nine – tailed demon, Kyuubi, the five – tailed demon, Hokaku, resides within me. Naruto, our father began to work on the sealing jitsu in order to prevent casualties caused by demons which become too rowdy. Unfortunately, our father was too kind of a soul to sacrifice other villagers' children, so he used his own. He expected us to be looked upon as saviors, martyrs for the village. Little did he know, we would become outcasts, and looked upon as plights to the village. So, to answer your question Naruto, not only am I your brother but I am also a vessel."

Naruto turned to his brother, tears swelling in his eyes. At last, someone who also understood how he felt. He quickly wrapped his arms around Kanaka and hugged him as hard as possible. Kanaka in turn, returned the hug, embracing his little brother and comforting her.

Jiraya smiled at the heart warming family moment on display in front of him. He had never seen Naruto respond to someone like how he responded to Kanaka. Tsunade also couldn't hide her content. She smiled at the sight, and like Jiraya, remained silent so the two brothers could enjoy their moment.

"TSUNADE – SAMA!!"

A voice rang out, startling everyone in the office. Naruto and Kanaka stopped hugging and turned to the door, while Tsunade simply groaned at hearing her name being shouted out.

"Geez Tsunade…" Tsunade said with a smirk, "…twice in one day you have had your name yelled out. What has become of manners in this village? Oh well, like I said, things have definitely become livelier since you took over."

Tsunade shot Jiraya a dirty look, just as Sakura stormed in, wide eyed and grasping the jacket…..

TO BE CONTINUED……………….

NEXT CHAPTER: "TRUTH"


End file.
